


Ours

by hikari_loka



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_loka/pseuds/hikari_loka
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles relacionados al trio de Octavinelle. Jade/Azul/Floyd
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Esto va a ser un conjunto de drabble no relacionados, principalmente surgidos de noches de insomnio y porque casi no encuentro material del trio en estos días, principalmente esta enfocado en Octavinelle de forma romantica pero, puede que aparezcan otras cosas, de antemano una disculpa por la mala narrativa, es solo un desquite de mi obsesión, también se mencionan algunos temas tabus, pero no teman, no los tocaré mucho, se harán menciones pero en todo caso, se darán advertencias previas, sin mas que decir, espero disfruten de las tonterias que escribo.

* * *

Our

Capítulo I

"Pero Jade, es demasiado aburrido convivir con esos niños"

"Je, lo se Floyd, pero recuerda que no podemos faltar a la escuela"

"Mmm, aburrido"

Aburrido

Las pequeñas anguilas siempre había visto el mundo como algo aburrido, sin brillo, un conjunto de ciclos entre el día y la noche que solo pasaba mientras el cielo se oscurecía y volvía a brillar siendo apenas pequeños momentos los que valían la pena de disfrutar cuando encontraban algún objeto interesante o algún "ente" que despertara su interés, pero, esa ilusión que tenían en un principio era rápidamente opacada cuando se daban cuenta que poco a poco el objeto se volvía menos llamativo hasta que el brillo original se apagaba.

Floyd solía ser el primero en perder la motivación, así como su carácter errático, un día podía obsesionarse con algo y al otro, desecharlo y pisotearlo, como si el interés nunca hubiera estado ahí. Jade era más discreto, le gustaba observar las cosas, analizarlas, en su mente ya había diseccionado aquello que llamaba su atención, pero, al igual que su hermano, esta nunca permanecía el tiempo suficiente en un lugar, al final, volvía encontrar esas similitudes entre los objetos de su cuidado y el fuego lentamente se extinguía. Incluso desde el inicio, cuando eran todavía pequeños fragmentos encapsulados de lo que alguna vez serían unos jóvenes anguila sus hermanos los aburrieron, encerrados, solo esperando el nacer, sobrevivir, sin una motivación exacta, viviendo a la intemperie del mundo sin darse cuenta que las garras de este los iba a sostener y aplastar, mientras ambos ya saboreaban en sus encías la necesidad de salir y descubrir, de tragarse aquel monstruo a bocados, unirse a aquel juego y ganar. Tal vez por eso Floyd había elegido a Jade o Jade a Floyd, no sabían, solo vagos recuerdos de saber que se pertenecían el uno al otro, que compartían la misma visión de la vida particular y a partir de entonces, nadie pudo separarlos, pero, conforme pasaban los años, lo que creyeron alguna vez que era un mundo con el que podrían luchar y entretenerse un rato, se convirtió en un bocado demasiado pequeño, un aperitivo y entonces, las cosas simplemente comenzaron a ser…aburridas.

"Mira a esos tritones tontos, solo saben cantar, bailar, sus aletas se ven apetitosas pero seguro su carne es insípida"

"Floyd…"-escuchó el regaño de su hermano –"recuerda que no debemos hablar así de nuestros compañeros de salón, la maestra podría escucharnos…"

"¿Y qué? Ella igual debe saber tan mal como ellos"

"…eso tampoco te lo puedo negar"

Con una risita ambos se alejaron nadando, ignorando las presas que no valían la pena.

Y así pasaron los días, meses, años y entonces, ya estando en la primaria, un momento cuando pensaron que tal vez, nada valdría la pena, lo encontraron…

"Miren nada más a ese pulpo tonto ¡Ja!"

"Ni siquiera puede nadar bien debido a su peso, sus tentáculos parecen pepinos de mar"

"Y-ya basta"

"¿Seguro es un pulpo? Parece más una ballena ¡Jajajajaja!"

"Y-ya lo verán, yo…algún día…"

Desde lejos ambos observaban, acechaban y por algún motivo, no podían quitar sus ojos de aquella escena, había algo…particular, una picazón en sus bocas, un ardor en sus encías que los hacia salivar y sin darse cuenta hicieron sus labios sangrar, en ese momento no lo entendían y tal vez era un instinto primitivo heredado de su especie relacionado a la enemistad entre las morenas y los pulpos pero, sin comprender, su subconsciente había decidido, algo los llamaba y desde entonces, las cosas dejaron de ser un tanto aburridas…

"Ne, pequeño pulpo, sal a jugar"

La voz juguetona de Floyd resonaba en el pequeño espacio donde Azul se encontraba escondido, temblando en su refugio. Tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento aquellas morenas volcaran su olla de pulpo como había pasado en otras ocasiones cuando las otras sirenas tenía ganas de molestarlo.

"¡Váyanse! ¡Déjenme en paz!"

Por un segundo hubo silencio y Azul no supo si esperar el golpe o pensar que tal vez ya se habían ido pero, después de un rato, justo cuando estuvo a por asomarse, unos ojos bicolor se mostraron a través de la entrada y le hicieron retroceder.

"Lo siento por las acciones de mi hermano señor pulpo"-Una voz educada le respondió, algo que no esperaba – "Pero le puedo asegurar que no le haremos nada, siempre y cuando Floyd no se impaciente"

El menor notó la advertencia en aquellas palabras y su primer instinto fue retroceder, sintió como sus ojos se nublaban con algo de tinta pero lo mejor era salir y enfrentar las cosas de frente, antes de que empeorasen.

Tomando impulso con sus tentáculos, procuró que sus ventosas no se aferraran a las paredes de su alrededor y se asomó, adaptándose para caber en la salida (era la ventaja de aquel cuerpo flexible que había heredado). Sus manos temblaban pero las ocultó detrás mientras su vista se adaptaba a la luz y se mordía la mejilla por dentro, cuando vio aquellos cuerpos largos que lo esperaban y lo miraban con un brillo antinatural en sus ojos sus cuerpo entero comenzó a sentirse frío.

"¿Q-qué quieren?"-Hubiera sonado más rudo si su voz no hubiera temblado.

"¿Satisfecho Floyd?"

"Pero tú también querías verlo Jade"

Notó como ambos lo rodeaban y lo examinaban mientras el intercambio de diálogos no cedía, por algún motivo eso le hizo sentir más nervioso, inseguro porque no entendía el por qué aquellos sujetos se encontraban persiguiéndolo, cualquier otro ya lo habría tirado al piso y después de ello vendrían las agresiones verbales pero esos dos no, al contrario, parecían mantener su distancia sin quitar sus ojos de él, como si analizaran cada movimiento, expresión y se comunicaran cosas sin hablar, todo aquel intercambio hizo que los tentáculos de Azul se contrajeran mientras solo esperaba el ataque, hasta que uno (el que parecía más sensato) se acercó a él y no pudo evitar retroceder mientras algo de tinta se derramaba.

"Soy Jade, tu eres Azul ¿No?"

No se había percatado de cuando cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos, se encontró con algo de lo cual no estaba acostumbrado…una sonrisa.

Pero no era de aquellas burlonas que todos le mostraban o falsas previas a una broma mientras las personas murmuraban detrás de si, no, simplemente era, una sonrisa normal, plana, que invitaba a un gesto amable.

Detrás de este sujeto el otro de rostro tan similar mostraba una mueca de aburrimiento, sin embargo tampoco parecía irse, simplemente lo observaba de cerca y parecía esperar su reacción.

"El es mi hermano Floyd"

Al parecer el otro se había percatado de que no iba a responder su saludo, por lo que continuó la conversación. El nombrado pareció salir de su acecho y en un rápido movimiento que casi lo hace chocar contra su refugio, se acercó para verlo de cerca.

"Ne, pequeño pulpo, ¿Qué estás haciendo escondido dentro de esa pequeña olla?"

El más pequeño de los tres se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, pero a diferencia de otro momento donde hubiera permanecido callado, por algún motivo su cuerpo no retrocedió, parecía estar congelado pero no por el miedo, era un sentimiento jamás experimentado, como si supiera que aquellos dos no le harían daño.

Este mismo sentimiento fue el que lo impulso a responder y sin poder controlarse, su boca se abrió para contestar de forma tajante.

"¡Cállate, déjame solo!"

Sin embargo, mientras se encontraba distraído no se percató del que el otro gemelo (aquel que había comenzado la conversación) se había acercado a su escondite y se encontraba asomándose en este.

"Increíble…hay muchos hechizos y diagramas mágicos dibujados en estas conchas marinas. Como cambiar de forma, magia para robarle la voz a alguien…"

Cuando volvió su mirada solo pudo encontrar como el otro leía cada una de las cochas que había escrito con tanta dedicación, algunas con una letra ligeramente ilegible pues aún estaba tratando de perfeccionar su trazo sobre estas. De inmediato no dudo en impulsarse y a pesar de no ser rápido, trató de ocultar su trabajo a los ojos de ambas anguilas.

"¿Has estado utilizando tus ocho piernas para escribir todo esto todo este tiempo?"

"¡No los toques! ¿Quieres que te manchen con su tinta?"

Por un momento pudo notar la confusión en el rostro de ambas morenas y un breve segundo las vio compartir una mirada antes de que una sonrisa comenzara formarse en ambos rostros tan similares. De nueva cuenta Azul recordó la posición en la que se encontraba, ante dos depredadores y sus ocho brazos lucharon por cubrir sus tesoros, aquellos de lo único que se sentía orgulloso, que eran su compañía, la única cosa digna que sus compañeros no le habían quitado.

Por un momento sintió la comisura de sus ojos humedecerse y tuvo miedo de que su tinta lo delatara pero se tragó aquel sentimiento y con el zumbido de los latidos de su corazón en sus orejas y sin medir las consecuencias, trato de proteger sus tesoros con lo único que le quedaba.

"Estudiaré mas y más y me volveré tan fuerte como la bruja del mar, asi que ¡No se metan en mi camino! ¡Solo váyanse!"

Tan pronto como aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, quiso arrepentirse, no era bueno hablar con los depredadores en ese tono, pero lo hecho estaba hecho, así que, solo pudo abrazar sus tesoros y esperar que sus tentáculos fueran suficientes para que su trabajo no terminará hecho basura, por primera vez, logró sostenerle la mirada a sus agresores (aquellos mismo que no lo había tocado) y espero, espero su reacción, sin embargo, lo que continuó fue algo demasiado…inesperado.

A diferencia de la expresión enojada o de asco que otros compañeros le había dedicado, los gemelos se quedaron quietos, incluso por un momento pensó que aquello era un sueño pero, cuando vio aquel brillo crecer en su mirada (mismo que pensó que era magia), tragó saliva y supo que esta vez sería diferente, entonces, escuchó el sonido de las aletas y antes que alcanzara a cubrirse, ambas morenas se encontraban a su lado, entonces, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y alguien se apoyaba en su hombro mientras trataban de leer la concha que tenía en mano.

Por un momento se paralizó, no supo que hacer, su cuerpo se sentía atacado, estaba rodeado y aquellas colas podían aplastar a sus tentáculos con facilidad, enredarlos pero sin asfixiarlo, estas solo se deslizaban tranquilas, moviéndose de vez en cuando mientras los dueños descansaban cómodamente apoyados en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué hechizo es este?"

Escuchó la suave voz en su lado derecho mientras observó como una mano con garras afiladas señalaba la concha en sus manos pero cuidando no tocarla, respetando lo dicho por el mismo con anterioridad. Azul tragó duro, dudando como actuar, no entendía, su mente no comprendía porque aquellas dos sirenas se habían acercado a él pero al final, su cuerpo no retrocedió, al contrario, pareció aceptar a ambos cuerpo y se relajó, como si no tuviera un par de uñas afiladas y dentaduras en punta que lo pudieran desgarrar al momento, sin embargo su mente se detuvo cuando una voz a su lado izquierdo habló.

"Pequeño pulpo ¿Estás ahí?"

Sintió como unos dedos acariciaban su cuero cabelludo y su cerebro le hizo pensar que esas garras se clavarían ahí pero, al final, solo sintió como su mechón más largo era ligeramente jalado, dejándole soltar un pequeño jadeo y haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

"¡Hey! Eso duele"

"Floyd…"

Escuchó como el otro hermano regañaba al que había ejecutado la acción mientras este respondía inflando sus mejillas, no pudo evitar pensar que todo aquello era hilarante pero, al final, aún con todo eso, no retrocedió y después de pensarlo un poco, rodeado de aquellos hermanos, habló.

"Es un hechizo para mejorar la velocidad al nadar"

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba contándole a esos dos sobre lo que había escrito en aquellas conchas, sus secretos, aún con la tinta que antes advirtió que se podía correr pero que ahora les mostraba mientras estos respetaban la instrucción dada con anterioridad, y así, la tarde paso volando y sin fijarse, ya se encontraba regresando a su casa, guardando sus escritos y sin entender que había pasado, sin saber, que aquello no sería el único de sus encuentros.

Lo que Azul desconocía era que no era el único intrigado pues mientras ciertas morenas regresaban a su cueva, una conversación interesante sucedía.

"Jade ese pulpo es interesante"

"Si Floyd, admito que estoy intrigado"

Ambas miradas chocaron y un brillo nuevo se instauró en ellas, era una sensación renovada y ahí estaban otra vez, viendo como el mundo volvía a retomar sus colores y el cambio de la luz del día volvía a importar pues se encontraban ansiosos de volver a ver a su nuevo conocido en la mañana. Los gemelos ahora habían encontrado un nuevo objetivo, un nuevo ente de su interés, algo con que entretenerse un tiempo sin embargo, algo había diferente esta vez, no sabían si era esa picazón en las encías que les hacía sonreír, sentir un hambre nueva y renovada o el que no pudieran olvidar esos ojos que los habían desafiado, el potencial que escondían, no sabían cuánto les duraría la diversión pero estaban dispuesto a averiguarlo

Y entonces sin saberlo, los gemelos no ignoraban que se habían encontrado con el objeto de interés que los mantendría entretenidos toda la vida, un tercer elemento agregado a su dúo que desde el nacimiento estuvo destinado a ser, aquello que desde el inicio no lograron encontrar, una razón de ser, y desde entonces…el mundo no fue tan aburrido como antes…


	2. Fem

C _apitulo II_

_Fem_

**N/A:** Todos los personajes son mujeres, advertencia de yuri.

* * *

"Mírala, está gorda, parece una ostra"

"Diría que parece una perla, pero también es tan ¡fea!, mira esas ventosas"

La mujer de lentes abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar su vista, un sudor frio bajaba por su garganta y sintió seca su boca, la pesadilla (o mejor dicho, recuerdo) fue corto, pero eso no evitó que su corazón palpitara fuertemente en su caja torácica.

Por un momento olvidó donde se encontraba y se sintió desorientada, hasta que una mano le acariciaba el pecho derecho por debajo de su blusa, fue ahí que supo que aún llevaba el uniforme y que Floyd y Jade la acompañaban.

"¿Azul?"

Escuchó la suave voz de Jade en su oído y supo que ellas sabían lo que había ocurrido, desde niñas la acompañaban cuando despertaba a media noche debido a los recuerdos dolorosos de cuando las gemelas no estaban o sanaban las heridas que seguían abiertas y sangraban a causa de cuando se quedaba sola y las miradas de desprecio la perseguían pero ya no podían tocarla pues sabían que las anguilas les romperían los dedos uno por uno.

"mmm"

Escuchó el tarareo de Floyd en su lado izquierdo y sintió la yema de sus dedos acariciaba su pezón en círculos, lo cual la hizo estremecer, agitó su respiración, pero al mismo tiempo relajó su cuerpo.

"Azul-chan sigue pensando en ello"

Su voz sonaba irritada y el movimiento de su dedo se volvió más rítmico, suave, casi fantasma en su pecho, lo cual provocó que el calor creciera entre las piernas de Azul.

La más pequeña de las tres sintió su respiración agitarse y quiso cerrarse para olvidar aquel deseo que crecía en su parte más íntima, los fantasmas del pasado querían regresar y su cabeza aún se sentía abrumada por el sueño pero, cuando sintió la cama moverse del lado derecho y la mano de Jade colarse entre los pliegues de su falda hasta llegar a su intimidad su mente comenzó a hacerse bruma y su cuerpo empezó a dejarse llevar mientras se abría aun más a ambas.

"Floyd…Jade…"

Pronunció sus nombres en un suspiro queriendo detenerlas, aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y reaccionar, pero la hicieron callar con sus dedos que presionaron con suavidad aquellas partes de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, siempre tan coordinadas.

Cuando su vista se enfocó a pesar de la luz tenue de la habitación sabía que las dos la acechaban y tenían conocimiento de su estado, de sus inseguridades y entonces, los halagos comenzaron…

"El pelo de Azul es tan bonito y suave~"

"La piel de Azul es tan pulcra como la porcelana"

"Quiero morder a Azul"

"El ombligo de Azul es tan pequeño y bello"

"Me gusta la voz de Azul… más cuando gime"

"Las manos de Azul son tan delicadas"

"El cuerpo de Azul es tan sincero, más cuando tocas ahí abajo y se pone tan húmedo que los dedos pueden entrar tan…"

"Floyd…"

"Je, perdón"

Azul, Azul, Azul, Azul…

Todas aquellas palabras la hicieron sonrojarse mientras el calor crecía en su cuerpo pues estas iban complementadas con caricias, incluso no supo cuando Jade se había deshecho de sus bragas o cuando Floyd había terminado de desabrochar su blusa.

Sin embargo la joven no entendía, ¿Por qué le decían cosas tan bellas? ¿Por qué le dedicaban tan bellas palabras si sabían que no eran verdad?

Poco a poco sintió sus ojos picar y pensó que tal vez la tinta se derramaría de ellos aunque ahora en tierra esta seria reemplazada por agua, sin embargo más tardó en tratar de retener aquella sensación que las gemelas ya se encontraban besando cada una la esquina de sus ojos y procedían a besarle la mejilla después, comenzando a bajar e incitando a que se volviera a perder en aquel acto de lujuria y amor, y es que, Azul todavía no entendía, no comprendía como alguien tan atlética como Floyd, alta y fuerte, admirada por muchas o alguien tan inteligente, de cabello perfecto y bellas facciones como Jade se habían fijado en ella, en aquel pulpo que solo quería esconderse mientras trataba de olvidar las cicatrices blancas que adornaban parte de sus caderas y estomago, fruto de su pasado.

Pero mientras pensaba en ello, las gemelas ya se encontraban ahí, besando cada una de esas estrías, borrado los rastros de tristeza mientras seguía pronunciando cantos de alabanza a su belleza que le dieron ganas de llorar.

Entonces, solo entonces, pensó que tal vez, podría olvidarse de todo, mientras Floyd se instalaba entre sus piernas y Jade subía para robarle un beso. Solo ahí se sentía segura, como en su escondite de pulpo, mismo donde la encontraron, donde se conocieron…tranquila, en casa, pero sobretodo…amada.

"Te amamos Azul…"


	3. Capitulo III

Capitulo III  
Mafia AU/Omegaverse

* * *

N/A: No se supone que esto fuera tan largo…

**Advertencia de violencia física y psicológica.**

* * *

“Si hacemos eso lo tomarán como un insulto, sabes como son, ya no hay vuelta atrás”

“¡NO ME IMPORTA! Los quiero lejos de mi bebé, es solo un niño ¡Es solo un beta! ¡¿Por qué lo tuvieron que elegir a él?! ¡Nos iremos mañana mismo!”

Azul observó toda la escena desde la rendija de la puerta, llevaba 20 minutos escuchando a su madre llorar y el vano intento de su padre por consolarla. Sus tentáculos se contrajeron y trató de borrar de su memoria los gimoteos emitidos por su progenitora luchando por desaparecer el amargo sabor de boca que le provocaba saber que aquello era por su culpa, aunque, originalmente, él no fuera el motivo inicial de todo aquel drama que se desataba en la casa Ashengrotto pues aquel desastre era originado por una fuerza más grande y que venía al doble; la familia Leech, o mejor dicho, los gemelos herederos de la misma.  
El solo pensar en ellos provocaba que sus tentáculos se contrajeran en anticipación, presintiendo el peligro a pesar de que estos no se encontraban presente. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que su curiosidad sería la firma de la sentencia de su destino? El estar atado a aquellos dos sujetos que vendrían a cambiar sus planes y traerían tanta tragedia y desgracia a su familia y todo, por un simple descuido, un choque de tiempos, un desliz innecesario.  
Pero ahora, Azul no podía hacer nada más que resignarse, no era momento de sentir miedo o angustia como lo que estaba viviendo su madre ahora, solo quedaba trazar un plan y seguirlo al pie de la letra, esperar que funcionara y dar sus pasos con sumo cuidado (a pesar de tener tentáculos). Mientras esperaría que en algún momento el consuelo llegase a su madre a la par de que rezaba porque el destino fuese menos cruel en un futuro, pero ahora solo le quedaba resignarse a saber que todo había comenzado por un adelanto en los horarios del instituto, en aquel restaurante familiar, a pesar de estar oculto a los ojos curiosos que lo encontraron, que hallaron su escondite, su olla de pulpo y que ahora, debía lidiar con las consecuencias.

“Padre, pensé que habías dicho que no existían más sirenas pulpo en esta zona, que eran poco comunes además de que pocos sobrevivían para tener hijos”

Todavía recordaba el dialogó y…se estremecía.

* * *

El pequeño pulpo se encontraba nadando con la cabeza baja de regreso de la escuela, con sus tentáculos trataba de ocultar los moretones cercanos a sus vetosas y las raspaduras, sus ojos estaban cubiertos con algo de tinta que intento borrar con su mano mientras apretaba la correa de la mochila que llevaba tras de si, de su boca salió un pequeño sollozo pero trató de detener los demás, hoy había sido un buen día en comparación con otros pero, no quería que sus padres lo vieran así, ya era suficiente con que pagaran una escuela de alto rendimiento como para molestarlos con sus problemas escolares porque era un becado, y es que, Azul para esa edad, ya entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo, conocía como era estar en medio de un tanque con tiburones y solo le quedaba tratar de sobrevivir, aguantar y estudiar, trabajar para llegar más alto y en algún momento defenderse y obtener su recompensa, demostrar que era algo más que el hijo becado hijo de los dueños de una cadena de restaurantes.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del elegante lugar sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento, el sitio era refinado, la fachada se encontraba pulcra y desde dentro podía escuchar la música de jazz que se colaba ligeramente por la puerta, era un lugar ostentoso, no para cualquiera transeúnte y contaban con otra sucursales cercanas, no obstante esta era el principal, el restaurante más elegante de la ciudad, con las mejores comidas y con una franquicia calculadas en millones de maldonas, ese era el sitio del cual sus padres eran dueños…

Por un segundo bajó la mirada a sus tentáculos, analizando si debía entrar o no, tal vez era mejor regresar a casa pero, sus progenitores le habían dicho que en esta ocasión debía comer con ellos pues la persona que solía acompañarlo de regreso a su hogar había solicitado un descanso. Era una ocasión especial, esperaba llegar pulcro al lugar, sin embargo, justo cuando iba nadando lo más rápido que podía para llegar en tiempo y librarse de sus acosadores, unos lo intersectaron y terminó con rasguños y moretones, apenas logró hacer el intento de arreglar su cabello en el baño del instituto mientras se lavaba la tinta de los ojos sin embargo ahora, ahí estaba, desgastado pero sin ganas de preocupar a sus padres.

Sus manos apretaron las correas de su mochila y tomó una gran bocanada para controlar sus temblores, no podía irse, aunque quisiera, su madre aún no lo dejaba solo y solo había podido caminar a ese lugar porque se encontraba cerca de la escuela, conocía el rumbo a su casa pero no estaba tan seguro de no perderse, así que, tratando de tener un poco de valor, caminó a la puerta, el portero le abrió y entró.

Lo primero que lo recibió fue el sonido de la música y de ahí, todo el espacio cambio, si desde el exterior el restaurante reflejaba un aura de dinero por dentro era todo un espectáculo; fina decoración que brillaba al sol, elegantes mesas de perlas, platos de porcelana fina, candelabros y todo lo costoso que uno se pudiera imaginar de un restaurante en el mar, sin embargo Azul ya se encontraba acostumbrado por lo tanto solo le hizo una indicación cortes al encargado de la entrada y procurando ir por la parte discreta del lugar, se encaminó a la oficinas donde seguro estarían sus padres, al fondo.

De camino al lugar cambio su actitud por completo, ya no había rastros de aquel niño llorón y en su mirada ya no había rastro de tinta, por el contrario mostraba una expresión indiferente mientras se erguía y atravesaba el lugar buscando que nadie notara su presencia, siendo lo más discreto posible aunque la gente lo conociera como el hijo de los dueños pero por suerte, no lo notaron, su madre le había enseñado bien a moverse en aquella sociedad.  
Una vez seguro frente a la puerta que lo encaminaría con sus padres, la atravesó y supo que podía relajarse. Volviendo a la normalidad, nadó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la oficina principal, ahí, tocó dos veces y obtuvo una respuesta, mientras esperaba que le abrieran se percató de estar bien presentable y ocultó sus heridas antes de que su madre abriera y lo recibiera con una sonrisa.

“Bienvenido Azul”

* * *

Una vez con sus padres el menor se dejó envolver por la sensación de estar en casa, tanto que en algún momento pudo olvidarse de sus heridas.  
Sus progenitores se encontraban felices de saber que pudo llegar por su cuenta aunque se disculparon por los inconvenientes, Azul sabía que no debía culparlos al fin de cuentas su dedicación era lo que mantenía el negocio a flote aunque, por desgracia, en esta ocasión su mamá le explicó que debía permanecer un tiempo ahí pues su guardián se encontraba ocupado en otro encargo como para llevarlo a casa, además de que debía de comer. Así, en poco tiempo el menor se encontró sentando en el área VIP del restaurante, un lugar exclusivo donde sus padres solían hacer negocios con contratistas y donde los invitaban a comer para cerrar tratos, no obstante ahora ese lugar era un espacio para ellos tres, uno donde Azul se permitió estar seguro mientras comía un pequeño postre de chocolate al mismo tiempo que contestaba las preguntas de su madre sobre su rendimiento académico madre, aquel era el único espacio donde hallaba consuelo.  
Todo aquel ambiente hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera porque unos toques en la puerta los interrumpieron.

“¿Qué ocurre?”

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a uno de los encargados, sin embargo este se notaba nervioso (algo que Azul notó de inmediato), incluso, parecía no querer mirar a los ojos de su padre mientras sus manos temblaban.

“Se-señor”-comenzó y Azul pudo notar el terror en su voz- “Han llegado nuevos invitados al restaurante”

De inmediato notó como la expresión de su padre cambio, frunció el ceño, lo cual era algo extraño en él.

“¿Cómo que invitados? Si para ello deben hacer reservación no…”-El mayor no pudo terminar de hablar pues el encargado de forma imprudente lo detuvo.

“Es la familia Leech”

De inmediato Azul se percató del cambio en la cara de su padre, su piel había quedados más pálida mientras la mano de su madre tomaba la suya poniéndolo en alerta, no entendía la situación pero al parecer, la presencia de aquella familia era importante.

“¿Ya los atendieron? ¿Procuraron darles la mesa en el lugar que les gusta? ¿Le dijeron a Altair que los atienda?”-Las preguntas vinieron como un rayo de la boca de su progenitor mientras el mesero asentía a cada una de ellas misma acción que pareció aliviar el ánimo de padre- “Entonces todo va correctamente, ahora salgo y hablo con ellos”- aclaró mientras se levantaba para ir en la dirección de donde el mesero había aparecido.

“Pero señor”

De inmediato el mayor se quedó quieto y sus ojos parecieron afilarse, formando un rectángulo muy adecuado a su naturaleza, hasta que, el mesero continuó.

“Quieren hablar con usted…ahora…”

Estas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que su padre volviera a su madre y esta de inmediato captara el mensaje, entonces, sintió un jalón en su brazo y observó cómo la mujer lo llevaba por detrás de ella, utilizando sus tentáculos para cubrirlo. Azul se sintió muy asustado pues hace tiempo que su madre no realizaba aquello y si lo hacía era porque había un peligro inminente. A tiempo en que estuvo completamente guardado, la mujer regresó a mirarlo y antes de cubrirlo con su ultimo tentáculo le sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa feliz, bella y alegre como solo ella daba, no, esta era diferente, parecía más una mueca de desesperación que una sonrisa, en ese momento Azul abrió su boca para preguntar pero las palabras nunca salieron.

“Azul, debes quedarte muy quieto, no salgas para nada, por favor, prométeselo a mami” -La escuchó y pudo sentir el temblor tanto en su voz como en sus tentáculos así que solo le quedó asentir y guardarse, no entendía, no comprendía como paso de ser un buen momento familiar a aquello, pero, solo pudo cerrar sus ojitos y esperar que todo saliera bien, aunque de vez en cuando se asomaba para mirar, tratar de razonar el por qué sus padres sentían tanto miedo.

Vio como su padre se acercó a su esposa y le tomó de las manos, entrelazándolas y dándole un apretón, en ambos ojos solo pudo encontrar el terror pero también la determinación, entonces, escuchó un ruido, pero no era un sonido cualquiera, era la de una aleta y en un movimiento y cambio de la temperatura a su alrededor, la puerta se abrió y mostrando tres figuras largas, una imponente, mayor y la más extensa de todas (incluso pudo calcularle dos metros de largo) y dos pequeñas, le sorprendió ver que los pequeños que lo acompañaban a la figura superior era muy, parecido. Azul apenas se había percatado de que el mesero se fue y el sujeto más grande se acercó a sus padres. Pudo sentir a su madre temblar pero sus tentáculos se mantuvieron firmes y en eso, el mayor habló mientras los pequeños se mantenían al margen.

“Familia Ashengrotto”

La voz del sujeto era grave, en barítono que hasta parecía sonar con sinceridad, pero la sonrisa que portaba y los ojos afilados que lo acompañaban no presagiaban nada bueno. El menor solo sintió un pequeño movimiento que indicaba que su madre (y probablemente su padre) se habían inclinado ante aquel sujeto.  
Su piel era color turquesa salpicada con manchas blancas y negras típicas de los tritones anguilas, pero lo que más sorprendía eran sus ojos dorados, llamativos pero que portaban una mirada que te hacía congelar, como si en cualquier momento pudiera arrancarte la yugular, aunque, eso podría ser verdad debido a las garras que lo acompañaban.  
Detrás de él se encontraban las anguilas más pequeñas, una con expresión de aburrimiento y otra con un porte más presentable sin embargo lo recalcable de ambas es que parecían compartir aquellos ojos heredados por el que parecía ser su padre, solo que las miradas presentaban heterocromía, siendo irónico que el ojo dorado coincidiera con el contrario del otro gemelo, logrando que si juntabas ambas, formaras la mirada imponente del padre.  
Ambos pequeños parecían no querer involucrarse en la charla, se hallaban parados sin perder la postura a pesar de que uno se mostraba aburrido, no obstante, en sus ojos pudo notar que se encontraban atentos a la conversación, por un segundo Azul se asomó curioso entre un tentáculo sin embargo rápido volvió a su escondite cuando pensó que uno de los gemelos lo vio.

La platica de los adultos pareció avanzar de manera amena, Azul quería evitar escuchar sabiendo que sería una falta de respeto a sus padres, pero no pudo impedir atrapar uno que otro diálogo.

“¿No desea que evacuemos el lugar para que puedan comer tranquilos?”

“Podemos ofrecerles los especiales de invierno si desean, cualquier platillo de estación se encentrará disponible para la familia Leech”

El menor se quedó sorprendido ante aquellas declaraciones, ¿De verdad sus padres se iban a adaptar a los caprichos de ese sujeto? Si ni siquiera lo hacían con sus clientes más exclusivos, aunque notó que aquellas palabras eran más impulsadas por el miedo que por el respeto, el ligero movimiento en las ventosas de su madre la delataba.  
El tiempo iba pasando y por un minuto se preocupó pues la conversación parecía alargarse y tenía el temor de que en cualquier segundo el sujeto pudiera solicitarles a sus padres cambiar de ubicación y tuviera que salir, pero este parecía tan enfrascado en el negocio con su padre que incluso su madre solo se encontraba de oyente.  
Justo cuando las manos se extendieron y los adultos parecían cerrar un negocio, se distrajo y trató de seguir el movimiento de su madre que tuvo que nadar ligeramente a la anguila para corresponderle el gesto, los tentáculos la mujer fueron rápidos para envolverlo y tratar de llevarlo consigo pero, ya era demasiado tarde, parte de su cuerpo había sido expuesto.

“Oh, disculpen, parece que interrumpí un momento familiar”

Al escuchar aquella declaración sintió como su corazón bombeo a gran velocidad mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas de tinta que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

“Hace tiempo que no escuchaba del pequeño Azul, ha crecido bastante bien”

El menor pudo notar el cambio en el tono de voz de mayor mientras sus ojitos se negaban a verlo, no era tonto, sabía el significado detrás de sus palabras y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo, miedo de ser devorado pues, era bien sabido que algunos instintos animales se conservaban en la genética de las sirenas, dependiendo de la especia, como la fosforescencia de las sirenas de las profundidades, o los dientes afilados que aquellos descendientes de los tiburones, o en este caso, la enemistad entre anguilas y pulpos…  
La mano de su madre paso a acomodarse en su cabeza sacándolo de aquel su transe y fue ese mismo gesto, el que le dio valor para ver a los ojos de la anguila.

“Si, ha crecido mucho, Azul, ¿Por qué no te presentas cariño?” –La voz de su mujer temblaba, incluso en aquella caricia pudo sentir como las yemas de sus dedos se clavaban en su cuero cabelludo en un instinto de protección, para resguardar a su hijo. Detrás de ella su padre los veía atentamente, calculando si era necesario intervenir, podía notar sus tentáculos tensos y sus ventosas a aplanadas – “Ellos son la familia Leech”

No obstante, Azul era más inteligente de lo que la gente pensaba, sus padres le habían enseñado correctamente a comportarse, en cenas, la apertura de restaurante, en sociedad (las pocas veces que había tenido que asistir), el conocía los protocolos, incluso había leído sobre esto a pesar de que sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para mantenerlo al marguen y ahora, había llegado el momento de aplicar lo aprendido. Entonces, su porte cambio, despacio, salió por detrás de su madre y en una inclinación perfecta, se mostró ante el jefe de la familia Leech.

“Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Azul Ashengrotto”

Con esto, lentamente volvió a estirarse con seguridad y observó al mayor a la cara, este a diferencia de lo que esperaba, no había cambiado de expresión, solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió, Azul no negaría que sintió el miedo estremecer su columna.

“Todo un gusto Azul-kun”

La imponente mano acompañada de las garras afiladas fue extendida al pequeño y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no retroceder asustado, por un segundo creyó oler sangre de esos dedos, pero lo olvido cuando vio la suya corresponder el gesto de modo automático.  
Por un segundo consideró que todo aquello había acabado, pues la atención del mayor pareció volver a su padre, ambos ya se habían dado las frases de despedida e incluso su madre le lanzó una mirada llena de orgullo antes de volver al señor Leech, la familia sentía que había ganado, pero se olvidó de un “pequeño” detalle, o mejor dicho, dos…

El movimiento fue tan rápido que esta vez Azul no tuvo tiempo de controlarse y ya había retrocedido, frente a él se presentó una mirada dorada con oliva que se hallaba acechándolo, mirándolo con interés a pesar de que antes esos ojos caídos no había reflejado nada más que aburrimiento, tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no dejar escapar un chillido mientras aquel ser comenzaba a inspeccionarlo y dar vueltas su alrededor ante la mirada atónita de sus padres, intento hablar, pero toda la fachada formal se derrumbó y por más que quisiera abrir la boca de esta no nada salía.

“Padre, pensé que habías dicho que no existían más sirenas pulpo en esta zona, que eran poco comunes además de que pocos sobrevivían para tener hijos”

La voz de menor sonaba ligeramente irritada mientras seguía girando alrededor de Azul, fijándose en sus tentáculos, pero, antes de que el mayor pudiera contestar, el otro gemelo se había acercado a su hermano y lo regañó.

“Floyd, no es educado acercarse a la gente de esa manera” –Su voz era más formal que la del denominado Floyd, y al mirarlo, parecía más sensato- “Disculpe a mi hermano, suele ser impulsivo”

Una sonrisa parecida a la del padre se instaló en las facciones del menor haciendo que se remarcara el parecido sin embargo detrás de esta Azul no encontró esa malicia y el miedo que le provocaba como con el jefe de familia. Por segunda vez intentó abrir su boca y hablar, notando que sus padres aún parecían congelados por ser descubiertos, hasta que sintió un jalón en su espalda, al parecer el gemelo más activo había descubierto sus útiles escolares y se encontraba abriéndola sin pudor alguno, eso puso en alerta a su persona y sin querer se le escapó un reclamo.

“¡Oye! Eso es mío”

“¿Mmm? ¿Por qué hay tantas conchas marinas aquí? ¿Qué tienen escrito?”

“¡No los toques! ¡¿Quieres que te manche su tinta!?”

Por un momento a los pequeños se les olvidó la presencia de los adultos, Azul se encontraba demasiado enfrascado en recuperar sus tesoros que olvidó las formalidades y por lo tanto las consecuencias de sus acciones, todo aquel ambiente se mantuvo un tiempo hasta que el sonido de una risa grave se escuchó por todo el lugar, unas carcajadas que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera, fue entonces cuando el menor se dio cuenta de su error y dejó de luchar por sus cosas, solo pudo nadar junto a su progenitora y bajar la cabeza, soltando una disculpa, misma que fue seguida por la inclinación de sus padres y su arrepentimiento, Azul pudo notar que ahora tanto su madre como su padre temblaban y se dio cuenta que era su culpa.

“L-lo sentimos señor Leech no fue nuestra intención…”

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que pensaban, el jefe de las anguilas paró de reír y los detuvo.

“No, está bien, mis hijos suelen ser traviesos, en especial Floyd”

Para cuando Azul tuvo el valor de levantar la vista se sorprendió al encontrar que ambas anguilas ya se encontraban junto a su padre (una de ellas aún con sus cosas…) y este les acariciaba la cabeza, incluso el que tenía el mechón del lado izquierdo se había dignado a aparentar estar un poco avergonzado, aunque su postura firme y su sonrisa demostraran lo contrario.  
Azul quería aferrarse a su madre y esconderse, pero lo hecho estaba hecho y solo quedaba aceptar las consecuencias aunque su sangre hervía al notar como la morena que aún tenía sus cosas, continuaba explorándolas y sacándolas, solo se detuvo cuando su padre le acarició la nuca en advertencia y le dio soltó una mirada aterradora.

“Señor Leech”- Escuchó la voz de su padre –“Le prometemos recompensar este incidente…”

Las ofertas iban a comenzar a derramarse de la boca de su padre pero la mano del jefe de familia lo detuvo mientras negaba.

“Tranquilos señores Ashengrotto, esto fue un simple accidente y debo admitir que mis hijos actuaron de forma imprudente, a uno todavía le cuesta aprender el arte de la etiqueta y la negociación”-los pulpos pudieron notar la mirada que le envió la morena a su hijo y por un primera vez Azul observó el miedo en la mirada del menor seguida por una preocupación visible en los ojos de su hermano, así, nadie en la habitación pudiero ignorar el como la mano que se hallaba sobre la cabeza del menor y la acariciaba, ahora había aumentado su fuerza, tanto que sus uñas parecían clavarse en la nuca de este. Azul escuchó un ligero sonido de sorpresa procedente de su madre y notó preocupación de esta pero nadie en la sala pudo hacer movimiento alguno mientras el niño aceptaba su castigo, Azul solo observó como este aprentaba los dientes hasta que el adulto se detuvo y lo soltó.

“Pero”

Todos volvieron en si cuando el mayor comenzó a hablar, sin embargo nadie pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la anguila que ahora parecía más callada cuando antes se había mostrado más enérgica mientras su hermano parecía no dejar de vigilarlo, clavando su mirada en este. Algo dentro de Azul se movió y sintió pena por el pequeño, no tenía mucho conocimiento del tema pero había leído en algunos libros que la naturaleza de la anguila era depredadora y no tenían mucho instinto paternal, era una cosa más de supervivencia

“En vista de que me interesa que el evento que va a ocurrir en el restaurante salga lo mejor posible, me veo en la necesidad de solicitarles concretar ciertos aspectos ahora”-Continuó-“Originalmente mi plan era regresar en una horas después de dejar a mis hijos al cuidado de mi esposa pero a ver que parecen tener interés en el joven Azul no sé si sería posible que estos se quedará con el mientras nosotros ¿Cerramos algunos tratos?”-La voz del mayor no era exigente, pero tampoco parecía que diera opción a replica, la pregunta era más que una formalidad que aparentaba amabilidad, una amenaza escondida- Claro, si los Ashengrotto están de acuerdo.

Toda esa situación le dio a Azul ganas de llorar, no quería pasar más tiempo con esas personas, deseaba estar a solas con sus padres, tener una linda velada, ayudarles a cerrar el restaurante, ir a la cocina y robarse un postre, quería una tarde tranquila pero no, ahora no solo había sido descubierto por unos sujetos que parecían amenazar su seguridad familiar, si no que también, debía convivir con los hijos de aquel ser intimidante. Sus pequeñas manos regordetas temblaron, pues sabía cuál era su destino y debía aceptarlo…o eso pensó hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre.

“Señor Leech, mis disculpas, es que Azul está regresando de la escuela y se encuentra algo cansado, apenas ha comido y…”

La voz de su madre, a pesar de temblar era segura, se notaba la desesperación por salvar a su hijo de aquella situación sin embargo, a pesar de recibir una mirada amenazante del señor Leech esta no retrocedió aun cuando su padre la sostuvo del brazo en una súplica silenciosa para que se detuviera.

“Además el guardia está por llegar para llevarlo a casa…”

“Cariño…”

Azul observó como su padre insistía para que su esposa se callara pero esta, aún con el miedo seguía tratando de converse al cliente, luchando para que la anguila los dejara en paz, alejar a su hijo del peligro, aunque no medía las consecuencias.

“Ya veo…”

La amenaza fue firmada apenas esas palabras escaparon de los labios del mayor, incluso cuando Azul levantó la vista, pudo notar como los gemelos bajaron la cabeza y retrocedieron, resignados a no hacer nada por detener a su padre. El menor observó como la cola de la anguila comenzó a moverse y las garras parecían listas para atacar, los ojos del mayor se oscurecieron y mostraron un brillo diferente, entonces Azul lo supo, si no hacía algo habría un incidente en el restaurante.  
Aún con sus tentáculos regordetes y su lentitud aunada a los moretones y rasguños que llevaba, dio un impulso adelante y se colocó entre la morena y sus padres, formando una barrera mientras su expresión cambiaba y mostraba una sonrisa que escondía el miedo profundo que se clavaba en su corazón, el terror de ser devorado en aquel momento.

“Señor Leech, sería un honor acompañar a sus hijos”

Aun cuando cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba y sentía el corazón en su garganta, el pequeño pulpo se inclinó ante el otro en un gesto de profundo respeto y esperó.  
El silencio que siguió reinó en la sala, nadie se movía, incluso su madre había dejado de temblar, sintió el cambio en el agua y pensó, que tal vez, sus acciones no habían sido suficientes hasta que escuchó una palmada.  
Al levantarse, se sorprendió al ver que de nueva cuenta el señor Leech sonreía, parecía contento como un niño que se acababa de salir con la suya.

“Perfecto, entonces Azul-kun le encargo a mi hijos”

Con esto, el mayor dirigió su completa atención a sus padres y le hizo un gesto para que se encaminaran a la puerta.

“¿Continuamos nuestra reunión el otro lugar?”

Por un segundo Azul pudo notar como sus padres aún seguían atónitos, su padre fue el primero en reaccionar y asintió, pero su madre parecía aún en negación, incluso miró a su hijo con una expresión de completo terror pero Azul hizo lo único que creyó le daría un poco de consuelo, le tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón.  
La señora Ashengrotto aún así no pareció querer cambiar de parecer pero, cuando su esposo le tomó del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la sala su mirada nunca dejó a Azul a pesar de que este le sonrió en todo momento, lo único que pudo leer de los labios de su madre antes de que atravesara la puerta fue un “cuídate” y entonces, se quedó solo con ambas anguilas.

Azul no lo negaría, se encontraba nervioso, sentía miedo, pero el había aceptado aquel trato con tal de proteger a sus padres, no obstante ni tiempo le dio de arrepentirse de sus acciones, cuando tuvo a ambos gemelos frente a él, uno aún sosteniendo su mochila, pero esta vez, era el gemelo contrario.

“Así que tú eres Azul”

El hermano que cargaba con sus objetos se los extendió y Azul no pudo contenerse y tomarlos de inmediato, cosa que hizo sonreír al contrario.

“Perdón por agarrar tus cosas, por cierto mi nombre es Jade”

Ahora que lo notaba, en todo el tiempo no escuchó el nombre de este y solo supo de su hermano porque fue regañado, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde se encontraba el otro gemelo?

“Tienes cosas interesantes, ¿Por qué hay tantas conchas con escrituras ahí?”

La voz sonó justo al lado de su oído derecho y casi suelta un pequeño grito debido al susto, no había notado cuando la otra morena lo rodeó y se colocó tan cerca de si.

“Floyd, lo vas a asustar, vas a hacer que derrame su tinta”

“Eso sería interesante, ¿No lo crees Jade?”

“…Sin duda, Floyd”

Azul tardoóun poco en darse cuenta de que se encontraban burlándose de él, pero, cuando lo notó, retrocedió y por algún motivo, su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva.

“¡Cállense!, estudiaré más y más y me volveré tan fuerte como la bruja del mar, así que ¡No se metan en mi camino!”

Las palabras salieron tan naturales de su boca que no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de su error, tal vez era la emoción por lo que había pasado o los ataques previos de sus compañeros pero sintió la fortaleza para responder de aquella manera, sin embargo, cuando notó que ambos se mantuvieron callados ya no tuvo tiempo de retractarse. Al momento notó la tensión en el ambiente y como estos lo observaban fijamente, fue entonces que sintió miedo, la mirada de ambos se transformó y sus risas se detuvieron, ahora había un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, uno hambriento como si pudieran devorar a Azul en cualquier momento, pero tan rápido como vino, se fue. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, sus tentáculos se contrajeron como forma de defensa y pensó que esta vez el número de moretones sería el doble, sin embargo, las morenas no se movieron y después de un momento, sonrieron.

“Jade ese pulpo es interesante”

“Si Floyd, admito que estoy intrigado”

Después de ambos comentarios, los jóvenes se movieron alrededor de su persona soltando pequeñas risitas que hicieron que el menor se sintiera nervioso, era una extraña sensación, parecida al de una presa entre dos depredadores, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo no retrocedió, como si hubiera una determinación que no le permitiera bajar la cabeza ante esos gemelos, como si ya no les tuviera miedo.  
Justo cuando quiso analizar este nuevo sentimiento, ambos habían detenido su acecho y se acercaron, no tuvo tiempo de rechazarlos cuando sus colas se acomodaron cómodamente cerca de sus tentáculos y el gemelo más activo se apoyó en su hombro mientras el otro, se acercaba con sus cosas y se las ofrecía.

“¿Podrías explicarnos un poco más acerca de cómo funcionan esos hechizos que tienes escritos en las conchas?”

Azul sabía que no tenía por qué compartir aquello con las morenas, bien podría inventar una excusa o tratar de salir de ahí, era lo suficientemente inteligente aunque supiera que sus palabras no engañarían a ambos, sin embargo, al notar la sonrisa de que le habló (Jade si no se equivocaba) se percató de que, a diferencia de las sonrisas burlesca que recibía de sus compañeros, aquella curiosidad que escondían los ojos del contrario era sincera y al final, en el fondo de su corazón, sintió esa necesidad que hace tanto había abandonado, el tener a alguien de su misma edad con quien hablar, contarle parte de sus secretos, el ser escuchado por una persona aparte de sus padres y fue esa misma ilusión infantil que creyó muerta la que lo impulsó a abrirse e intentarlo, tal vez luego se arrepentiría por dejarse llevar por las palabras de los gemelos, pero ahora, como niño, solo quería satisfacer su necesidad de pertenecer y ya que uno de los gemelos había dado pie a eso y el otro parecía observarlo con curiosidad, decidió dejarse llevar por el ambiente y aceptó, aunque, aun tomaría sus precauciones.

“¡hmp! Se los explicaré si prometen no tocar mis cosas de nuevo”

Con una expresión molesta tomó su bolsa y comenzó a sacar su contenido, compartiéndole pacientemente a los gemelos el contenido de cada concha sin mencionar detalles relevantes que pudieran provocar que sus ideas fueran robadas, solo pequeñas descripciones relevantes. En algún punto Azul pensó que los gemelos se aburrirían, pero a diferencia de ese pensamiento que le carcomía, los gemelos parecían estar hipnotizados por su explicación, incluso aquel que parecía más enérgico había guardado silencio y observaba las conchas con interés aunque nunca las tocaba, respetando el acuerdo que había realizado con Azul.  
Azul se sentía…conmovido, no sabía que era aquel sentimiento que crecía en su pecho al ver que por fin alguien le prestaba atención, que se encontraban dispuestos a pasar de tiempo con él y que por primera vez, no se había centrado en su físico, solo estaban ahí, conversando, compartiendo opiniones y puntos para mejorar lo hechizos, casi se sentía familiar, como si fueran…amigos. Esa palabra sin duda derritió su corazón, pero no, debía ser consiente, si tenía suerte jamás volvería a encontrarse con aquellos dos, no después de todo lo ocurrido con sus padres y aquel incidente quedaría olvidado, aunque muy en el fondo, quisiera que esa reunión no terminara.

Así pasaron las horas y sin darse cuenta los tres niños se encontraron acurrucado en el piso, compartiendo ideas y secretos, olvidándose por un momento de los contratos y yendo a conversaciones más amenas

-“Ne, Azul”-Ahora era el niño Floyd quien le hablaba, en poco tiempo aprendió a diferenciarlos aunque la personalidad era una ventaja importante- “¿Por qué tienes estas marcas en tus tentáculos?”

El mencionado se encontraba compartiendo una propuesta con Jade sobre cómo mejorar los apuntes de una poción para convertir arena en cristales cuando la pregunta del otro gemelo lo tomó por sorpresa. Que tonto había sido, ahora con la cercanía de ambos estos fácilmente pudieron notar sus marcas, mismas que antes había cuidado con tanto pudor.  
Sus tentáculos se contrajeron y trato de cubrir sus heridas, sin embargo, la mirada de ambos gemelos ya se hallaba en su cuerpo, analizándolo de cerca.

“N-no es nada”

Trató de detenerlos pero la anguila como siempre, ya había tomado uno de los brazos y lo estaba observando de cerca.

“Pero este tentáculo tiene un rasguño morado y feo, ya no se ve apetitoso”

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del pulpo y trató de alejar al otro de su cuerpo, jamás nadie se había acercado a tocarlo, la mayoría de sus compañeros no ocultaban el asco que sentían por su cuerpo y el estar cerca de este, y ahora aquel sujeto que apenas acababa de conocer tenía el descaró de palparlo, estaba a punto de soltar una protesta hasta que la voz del otro gemelo se escuchó.

“Floyd…” –Escuchó el tono de regaño en su voz y de inmediato el mencionado soltó su extremidad, haciendo que la contrajera contra si y la abrazará-“Aunque si es extraño”- sin embargo, a diferencia de lo expresado, ahora ambos gemelos parecía mirarlo con curiosidad como si esperaran que hablara sobre de ello, sin embargo Azul tenía los labios sellados, no por miedo, si no por vergüenza de que supieran lo que pasaba, de que ambos gemelos recordaban que se encontraban con un pulpo tonto y regordete y al igual que sus compañeros, lo rechazaran, así que solo pudo bajar la cabeza y negar.

No obstante, a pesar de su negación los gemelos se miraron y parecieron hacer un acuerdo para no dejar eso hasta ahí, antes de calcularlo, el pequeño pulpo tuvo a ambos cerca y rodeándolo.

“Ne, pequeño pulpo, ¿Alguien te hizo esto?”

Esta vez fue la morena más activa quien tuvo la iniciativa de acercarse, pero a diferencia de otros acercamientos, este fue discreto, Azul ahora solo deseaba poder ocultarse en su olla de pulpo, incluso por instinto comenzó a contraerse, tratando de guardarse a pesar de que no había donde asi que, solo pudo encogerse en el piso esperando a desaparecer, mostrando una nueva faceta diferente a la que los gemelos había visto antes, su otro yo.

“Nuestro padre nos ha dicho”-Escuchó la aleta del otro gemelo moverse y ahora lo tenía a su lado de lado derecho, prácticamente estaba rodeado por ambos - “Que si alguien nos molesta tenemos derecho a defendernos, a Floyd le gusta estrujarlos”

“Estrujar si es divertido”

A pesar de que el tono del contrario era amable y fue seguido de la risita de su hermano Azul aún no se sentía seguro, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido previamente aún estaba grabados en su cráneo como las marcas y el dolor que había sentido en aquel momento, sin embargo, ahí, en medio de ambos, siendo rodeado por estos mientras sentía como sus tentáculos eran ligeramente acariciados por sus aletas, se sintió seguro, algo que no había sentido con ninguno de sus compañeros en la escuela, ese sentimiento de que alguien se preocupara por ti y, a pesar de que todo eso podría ser falso y solo un chantaje de los gemelos, quiso creer que pertenecía.

“Asi que pequeño pulpo, si necesitas ayuda, puedo estrujar personas por ti”

Era increíble que el gemelo que más lo intimidaba dijera eso, aunque pudo notar un tono oculto detrás de su declaración, como un deseo de ver correr sangre que fue acompañado cuando su lengua acarició sus dientes afilados (aunque Azul decidió ignorar ese detalle).  
Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue abrieron y volvió a levantar la cabeza de su escondite entre sus brazos y al mirar, pudo notar como ambos seguían ahí, curiosos, como si esperaran su reacción.

“N-no es necesario, yo puedo cuidarme solo”

A pesar de su respuesta tajante los gemelos esta vez no parecieron ofendidos, solo sonrieron. Azul ya no quería hablar de esos temas, de ese incidente, así que rápidamente desvió el tema y comenzó a platicar acerca de otras cosas.

Tan enfrascados se encontraban en su plática infantil que no se percataron en que momento los adultos entraron pero, lo que estos encontraron los sorprendió, el ver como ambas anguilas se encontraban cómodamente cerca del hijo de los Ashengrotto mientras este parecía poder seguir el ritmo de ambas morenas, ante la perspectiva de cualquier padre aquello sería bueno, el ver que sus hijos se relacionaban tan bien pero para los Ashengrotto aquello parecía ser el destino sellaba la sentencia de su hijo y tuvieron miedo, no obstante su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando el señor Leech carraspeo.

De inmediato los niños salieron de su plática y el ambiente cambio, por su parte Azul se contrajo y adoptó una posición recta al momento de pararse y los gemelos volvieron a cubrir sus facciones con indiferencia mientras nadaban a su padre.

“Padre”-Pronunciaron ambos mientras se colocaba cada uno a lado del susodicho.

“¿Se divirtieron?”

La pregunta del señor Leech fue sencilla, pero ocultaba muchas cosas, cosas que por el momento ni Azul ni su familia entenderían, mientras tanto, la madre y padre de Azul se colocaban a lado de su hijo como una manera de protegerlo.

Ambos gemelos solo asintieron y sus ojos regresaron a Azul contemplándolo por un momento antes de asentir y sonreírle, una sonrisa que heló la sangre del pulpo. Azul no lo supo en aquel entonces pero un frio dentro de si le estremeció, una intuición, una nueva sensación de peligro inminente que no pudo detener aunque, no logró detectar origen principal sin embargo si pudo observar como la cara de sus padres perdía color.

“Azul es muy divertido”

El comentario y la risa de Floyd se quedó en el aire mientras su hermano asentía a la declaración.

“Ya veo”

Con esto, el señor Leech contempló a sus hijos y les dio una mirada que la familia de los pulpos no pudo descifrar pero que tampoco presagiaba algo bueno.

“Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos”

Con ello, el señor Leech se acercó a la familia junto con sus hijos y después de estrechar la mano con los adultos volvió su mirada a Azul, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos dorados que hizo asustó al menor.

“Un gusto saludarte Azul-kun”

Con cuidado se enderezó y con una sonrisa se despidió.

“Nos vemos Azul-chan”

La voz del Floyd revotó por el lugar mientras se alejaba, como si aquella declaración fuera un sentencia, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue lo que pronunció su hermano a continuación, misma declaración que alertó al pequeño pulpo.

“Nos veremos pronto”

Y así, con una sonrisa tan parecida a la de su padre, las morenas desaparecieron detrás de la puerta dejando una sensación de intriga, pero sobretodo un ambiente de miedo en la familia quienes desconocían el destino de lo Ashengrotto en ese momento.  
Azul se mantuvo quieto mientras movía su mano a forma de despido, no se había percatado que sus acciones fueron en automático y solo salió del trance cuando a lado suyo su madre colapsó y lo abrazó, lo siguiente que escuchó fueron sollozos, aquel abrazo no era tranquilo, parecía casi asfixiante y su madre temblaba como envuelta en miedo, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer mientras pronunciaba su nombre en una súplica.  
Azul no entendía el origen del llanto de su madre aunque tenía una idea y la expresión serie y desgastada de su padre solo lo confirmo mientras abrazaba tanto a su hijo como a su esposa.  
Asi, la familia solo pudo abrazarse mientras el pequeño Azul solo se dejaba llevar y trataba de analizar, predecir, que tantas consecuencias produciría aquel encuentro aunque de algo si estaba seguro, habría muchos cambios a partir de ahora.

* * *

Desde entonces Azul no volvió al restaurante por un tiempo, incluso en época de degustación, cuando sus padres solían llevarlo para probar los postres nuevos, aquello era una gran decepción para el pequeño pero comprendía el significado oculto detrás de las acciones de sus padres. Incluso, notó con mayor frecuencia que el guardián que tenía asignado para acompañarlo de regreso a casa ahora se presentaba antes a la escuela, incluso en los días que salía tarde, siempre vigilando, observando a los alrededores atento cuando caminaban. Todas esas precauciones causaron una sensación de alerta en su cuerpo como si en cualquier segundo pudiera ser atacado, era más profundo que el miedo que le tenía a sus compañeros, un cambio en la rutina donde ya solo se le permitía ir de ida y vuelta de la escuela a la casa y viceversa, sin poder ir al parque o comprar algo en el camino. Cada que les insinuaba a sus padres el querer comprar algo estos terminaban trayéndole el objeto de interés directo a la casa y si deseaba visitar algún lugar siempre alargaban las fechas o esquivaban la pregunta, todo ese ambiente mantenía bajo estrés al pequeño pulpo, incluso se sintió tentado en morder alguno de sus tentáculos, pero ese hábito lo había dejado atrás, cuando se decidió ser mejor. No obstante las alteraciones en su entorno no le permitían estar tranquilo, como la calma antes de la tormenta esperando a que en cualquier momento una ola destruyera aquella paz que sus padres deseaban mantener, esa burbuja donde quería meterlo y todo eso, a partir de los eventos de aquel encuentro.  
Mientras escribía en las pocas conchas que pudo rescatar en su camino aún recordaba las manos de los gemelos y sus uñas en forma de garras pero también, ese sentimiento de calidez a partir de su interés en lo que hacía, todo esto dejaba al pulpo con un amargo sabor en la boca pues sabía que debía caminar con cuidado pero, al mismo tiempo anhelaba eso de vuelta, estar con ellos sabiendo que no se sentía amenazado (no del todo), simplemente fue un momento demasiado…natural, aquellos gemelos no lo juzgaron por su aspecto (además de mencionar que se veía apetitoso pero esos comentarios logró esquivarlos) y parecían sentir curiosidad por su inteligencia lo cual, sin querer, llenaba el orgullo de Azul, pero, sus padres no parecían verlo del mismo modo…y tal vez, tenían razón.

* * *

  
**Flashback**

El regreso a casa fue incómodo, un silencio perpetuo que se había instalado en la familia Ashengrotto después de lo ocurrido. Azul solo pudo observar la tensión que acompañaba a sus padres pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para interceder así que permaneció callado todo él tiempo mientras el día se les escapaba de las manos, aquel que había comenzado con un momento familiar y terminó en pesadilla.

Para cuando llegó la cena, la familia se encontraba alrededor de la mesa consumiendo los alimentos en silencio, a pesar de que los caracoles a la mantequilla estaban exquisitos y había sido preparado por el mejor de sus chef nadie expresaba sus halagos y debido a la tensión, la comida se sentía insípida. Aquel ambiente sombrío provocaba que los tentáculos de Azul se contrajeran nerviosos, solo quería que todo se acabara, volver a ver a tener una cena normal con sus padres, aquel único espacio donde los tenía para él, disfrutar del postre acompañado de las risas de su madre pero cuando este llegó el silencio permanecía.

A pesar de que la fresa en su copa de se viera apetitosa, Azul no la tomó, simplemente se mantuvo observándola en un intento de esquivar los ojos de sus padres, el postre en sí era magnifico, pero el saber que no podía compartirlo le quitaba el apetito, toda aquel ambiente comenzaba a molestarlo y a pesar de que no quería ser grosero, consideraba que era momento de afrontarlo.

“Pa…”

“Azul”

La voz de su madre fue lo que lo interrumpió, se encontraba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando estos volvieron su mirada para verlo, apenas y se fijó que habían entrelazado sus manos sobre la mesa, como si buscaran darse apoyo mutuo. El menor se quedó callado y analizó sus expresiones, ambos mostraban una sonrisa tranquila, como si trataran de aparentar que todo se encontraba bien, como si no quisiera quebrarse frente a Azul.

“Azul”

Su madre volvió a hablar y su mirada volvió a enfocarse en ellos, dando un leve asentimiento para demostrar que se encontraba escuchando.

“Azul ¿Qué opinas de los niños que vinieron a visitarnos hoy? ¿De los hermanos Leech?”

El menor no espero una pregunta tan directa por parte de su progenitora aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué sentía ahora con respecto a esos dos seres? A su corta edad Azul ya sabía identificar sus sentimientos, dicho proceso tuvo que desarrollarlo prematuramente para poder controlarse ante las ofensivas de sus compañeros pero ahora, después de interactuar con aquellas anguilas las emociones que habían provocado en él eran algo nuevo, una sensación de aceptación que hace mucho no experimentaba, como si el tenerlos cerca le fuera natural, no le molestaba su compañía pero tampoco podía negar que le era agradable aunque sin formar un lazo más profundo era simplemente…cómodo, quitando el hecho de que sus dientes, garras y ojos heterocromaticos lo intimidaban, pero, olvidando esos detalles, su compañía le era indiferente, ni demasiado cómoda pero tampoco amenazante.  
Sin embargo, al observar la mirada que le ofrecía su madre, pudo notar el temor que le causaba su respuesta y entonces dudo, ¿Qué reacción tendría si admitía que se encontraba intrigado por aquel par de gemelos que no le molestaba? ¿Les causaría más angustia? En ese momento lo menos que quería era causarle más dolor a sus pobres padres así que, decidió manipular sus palabras.

“Son…diferentes, tienen una personalidad muy particular”

Su respuesta fue corta y tampoco quiso dar más detalles, solo esperaba que fuera correcta. Su mirada fue de inmediato a los ojos de su madre y pudo notar cierto alivio detrás de ellos lo cual hizo que su corazón volviera a latir a un ritmo normal, sin embargo notó que su padre lo veía serio, como si conociera que se encontraba mintiendo aunque pareció no comentar nada por el bien de su madre.  
Con un asentimiento, su madre acercó su mano y tomó la suya regordeta, acariciando suavemente el dorso en un gesto para tranquilizarlo a pesar de que Azul se encontraba tranquilo.

“Azul, sé que todo lo que ocurrió pudo ser…inesperado para ti, incluso para nosotros lo fue” –su caricia no se detuvo- “Tampoco esperábamos la visita del señor Leech y menos que estuviera acompañada de sus hijos”

La voz de su madre siempre fue aterciopelada, Azul recuerda que cuando era más pequeño, era esa misma voz que lo hacía dormir mientras los tentáculos de su madre lo mecían y se enredaban en su cuerpo, sin embargo sabía que ese mismo tono era el que usaba para cuando quería ocultar algo y evitarle ciertos temores, como el primer día de clases, era un arma de doble filo, no obstante siguió prestando atención a las palabras de su madre y guardó sus reclamos.

“Pero…”-El agarre en la mano del menor aumento ligeramente de presión y la caricia se fue – “Creo que Azul es muy inteligente y habrá notado que el señor Leech es un cliente muy importante para papá y mamá”

Y Azul lo sabía, antes que nadie sus padres conocían acerca de sus grandes capacidades.

“Azul, hijo”- Ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que iban a decir – “Los gemelos son los futuros herederos de la familia Leech, de entre todos sus hijos, el señor Leech lo seleccionó por sus habilidades” –su madre jamás mencionó cuales- “y ahora lo acompañan para aprender del negocio familiar” –tampoco mencionó que tipo de negocio- “asi que…”

Su madre se detuvo ahí, su mano se contrajo, pero el movimiento, el apretón se detuvo. Azul pudo notar como el miedo en sus palabras la dominaba, como si no pudiera seguir, como si no quisiera contarle más a su hijo para protegerlo, pero, Azul necesitaba saberlo, deseaba conocer porque aquel suceso era tan importante y de qué manera marcaría el rumbo de su destino, entonces, fue cuando su padre tomó la palabra ante el mutismo de su madre.

“Asi que, mi pequeño Azul”-La voz de su padre era gruesa, firme, pero con la misma preocupación – “Es importante que todos nosotros tratemos a los miembros de la familia Leech con respeto ¿Si? Creo que Azul-kun comprende eso ¿No?”

Su padre formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero sus ojos ocultaban una desesperación que remarcaron sus ojeras detrás de sus lentes cuadrados. Azul solo pudo observar aquel panorama en silencio, sus dos padres, ambos, aterrados por una visita tan sencilla, un encuentro tan casual, un movimiento peligrosa y mientras él, lo único que pudo hacer en ese al final fue asentir, era el único consuelo que pudo darle.

“Muy bien cariño, mami sabe que eres un niño bueno y tratas a todos de forma amable”-La voa de su madre volvió un poco a la normalidad y sintió como su mano pasaba de agarrar la suya a acariciar aquel mechón largo que le había heredado- “Se que puede ser algo extraño que te pidamos esto, aunque, el señor Leech en raras ocasiones se presenta en el restaurante y aún así, tú te encuentras en la escuela pero…”-La caricia se detuvo otra vez- “Su llegas a ver a los gemelos, trátalos amablemente ¿Si?”

El menor sintió que esa mano en su cabeza, esa sonrisa que le dio su madre era como un nuevo peso en sus hombros, una presión que lo asfixiaría en algún momento, la marca del estatus que tenía que conservar al pertenecer a esa rama social, a ese medio, una sensación que le llenaba de deseo por gritar pero lo único que pudo hacer, era imitar a sus padres, a pesar del miedo, la inseguridad y los enigmas que dejaba esa conversación y el inminente peso del destino, solo pudo sonreírle a ambos y asentir.

“Si madre”

Y con esto, el tema murió para siempre, el apellido Leech jamás volvió a mencionarse en esa casa y desde entonces Azul adoptó una nueva rutina que lo tenía más apartado que antes, todo por su seguridad y la tranquilidad de sus padres.

Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando Azul fue a buscar un libro de la biblioteca porque no podía dormir después de aquella platica, de regresó a su habitación escuchó el llanto desconsolado de su madre a través de la puerta. Un sentimiento pesado de querer entrar y consolarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que podría manejarlo se instauró en su pecho y le hizo quedarse un momento ahí pero al final el miedo pudo más con él y regresó a su habitación, sabiendo que por mas consuelo que quisiera darle a su madre, este no sería suficiente, los Leech estaban al acecho a partir de ahora y las cosas habían cambiado.

Y asi pasó el verano, que dio paso al otoño y con ello a una nueva calma. No habían vuelto a saber de los Leech por un tiempo e incluso Azul comenzaba a poder desarrollar sus actividades a la salida de una forma más calmada aunque siempre con las precauciones y el temor de ser seguidos. Sus padres parecían más tranquilos pero siempre alertas, las visitas al restaurante seguían restringidas pero a veces lo dejaban pasar y tomar un postre para llevarlo casa, todo estipulaba volver a la normalidad hasta que, un día de noviembre, llegó una invitación a la puerta.

Esa vez Azul se encontraba terminando de leer su libro sobre la anatomía de las sirenas, un tomo del cual aún no entendia todas las palabras pero le había servido para investigar. La casa se encontraba tranquila y sus padres estaba por llegar, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta se encaminó con una sonrisa para recibirlos hasta que, se encontró con sus caras pálidas, desde entonces, supo que cierta familia había vuelto.

Una nueva discusión se entabló en la casa Ashengrotto, al parecer había llegado una invitación para Azul por el cumpleaños de los gemelos, una invitación personal, eso quería decir que sus padres solo debían llevarlo, incluso su padre reconoció que aquella dirección efectivamente era de la mansión de la familia sin embargo su madre insistió en que no se encontraba obligado a ir.

“Podemos decir que te duele el estómago, o que tienes fiebre debido al cambio en las aguas, no estás obligado a ir Azul”

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su madre sabía que el temor aumentaba pero por la expresión de su padre, sabía que si no aceptaban aquello, las consecuencias podrían ser graves, asi que, ese día, tomando la mano de su madre y acariciándola como ella lo hacía cuando tenía miedo, aceptó su destino.

“Tranquila mamá, solo serán unas horas, estaré bien, después de todo no debemos ser irrespetuosos con la familia Leech”

Sus palabras parecieron pesarle a su progenitora y pudo notar un leve rastro de tinta queriendo escapar por la comisura de sus ojos pero la retuvo y solo le sonrió a su hijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, como si deseara que aquello fuera un sueño.

“Mi pequeño Azul es muy valiente…”

Con esas palabras el pacto fue sellado y ahora Azul se encontraba de camino a la fiesta. En esta ocasión la mano que la acompañaba era la de su padre pues había sido un acuerdo entre ambos, sabían que su madre no aguantaría la tentación, era muy probable que se quisiera retractar a último minuto, es por eso que su progenitor lo acompañaba aunque sabían que al final debían de dejar a Azul en la puerta y este tendría que enfrentarse a la situación solo.  
El camino fue silencioso, a diferencia de su madre, su padre aparentaba estar tranquilo, seguro, algo que hizo que sintiera cierta paz a pesar de las circunstancias sin embargo antes de llegar a la puerta de la mansión, el mayor se detuvo y se inclinó ante Azul.  
En ese momento el menor dudo si había ocurrido algo malo pero los ojos claros de su padre, tan similares a los suyos, se mostraron serenos acompañados de una sonrisa que le dio fuerzas al menor.

“Bueno Azul estamos por llegar, yo sé que eres un niño bueno y todo va a salir bien, pero, si llega a pasar algo puedes pedir hablar con mami y papi ¿Si?”

La instrucción era sencilla, una simple oración, pero el menor comprendía la advertencia real, “pórtate bien, se discreto y todo pasará rápido”, aquella ocasión iba a ser diferente al encuentro en el restaurante, ahora, ya no tendría la protección de sus padres a lado, ni un guardián, eso le hizo sentir más nervioso, misma sensación que quiso aparentar frente a los adultos, principalmente frente a su madre no obstante, como siempre, su padre era observador, una característica que le había heredado y ahora, había logrado ver a través de las barreras de Azul (no por nada su padre era bueno en las negociaciones, un experto en su rama), asi que, ahí parados, a unos metros de lo que aseguraba ser una tarde agitada, el adulto observó a su hijo con una sonrisa confiada y el menor no aguantó mas, a pesar de que el regalo para los gemelos se iba a arrugar, se lanzó a su padre y lo abrazó, quería robar un poco de la seguridad que sus brazos le daban antes de entrar con los depredadores, permitirse no sentir miedo por un segundo, llevarse un poco de la valentía de su progenitor. Este como siempre no dudó y le acarició el cabello en consuelo, como hacía cuando lloraba por un mal día de escuela. Así, el gesto duró unos segundos y de nuevo, se encontraron encaminados al lugar.  
Antes de alejarse su padre le revolvió el cabello y le dio una última sonrisa, como si le asegurara que todo iría bien y así, el menor se quedó frente a la puerta unos segundos, dudando en tocar.  
Su mente trató de distraerse, pensar que solo era una visita normal, como los cumpleaños en la escuela donde podría ocultarse para evitar un mal trato pero la fachada imponente de mármol misma que pudo visualizar desde lejos se lo impedía, no quería pensar en lo que implicaba aquel lujo, todo lo que escondía, aunque tenía una idea.

Asi, con un ligero toque, la puerta fue abierta por lo que parecía ser un mayordomo que lo hizo pasar, si la fachada por fuera era imponente, por dentro, todo el lugar era intimidante.  
El aspecto pulcro del lugar, la decoración exquisita que hacía juego con algunos letreros de fiesta, los candelabros, todo, indicaba un lujo que pocos se podían dar, sin embargo ese no era el centro de la fiesta, afuera, se podía escuchar la música que al parecer era en vivo y el encargado de recibirlo lo invitó a seguir el camino de alfombra de algas, Azul tuvo que salir de su impresión para avanzar.

Entonces, una vez en el patio no se sorprendió cuando encontró un banquete, con un grupo de música al fondo, las mesas escoradas con diseños de piedras preciosas y los adornos, niños nadando por ahí, con diferentes colas, algunas más intimidantes que otras y uno que otro adulto vigilando, sin embargo, lo que le lo dejó sin palabras fue que todos parecía llevar adornos lujosos, collares de perlas, adornos de cabello de minerales preciosos y los mayores no aparentaban ser personas normales, incluso le pareció ver al algunos de los clientes exclusivos de su familia charlando amenamente, todo ese ambiente parecía asfixiarlos, lo congeló en su lugar, pero la voz del mayordomo lo sacó de dentro de si.

“Puede acomodarse donde desee joven, la mesa de regalos esta de ese lado y la de bocadillos en la parte derecha cerca del escenario, si necesita algo con gusto puede solicitarlo a un mesero”

Con ello, el adulto se alejó y dejó solo a Azul, abrumado por el sentimiento de no pertenecer, ahora deseaba haber escuchado a su madre y fingir una enfermedad pero, aquí se encontraba, estático, un pulpo entre varios depredadores y lo único que pudo pensar fue en regresar a su escondite, sin embargo aquel era terreno desconocido, asi que solo pudo optar por nadar a la mesa de regalos y asentar el suyo, después en el camino encontraría donde esconderse.

Mientras se encaminaba notó ciertas cosas que no había visto antes debido a su temor, la primera era que al parecer, había más morenas de las que esperaba, de su madre había escuchado que los gemelos habían sido seleccionados por su padre para ser los herederos pero no imaginó que tuvieran tantos hermanos, por el momento logró contar cuatro en el camino, aunque había notado dos más mientras asentaba el regalo, todos tan similares pero ligeramente diferentes, una mancha, el largo de la aleta o la forma de su cabello, pero al fin y al cabo morenas.

Una vez el obsequio estuvo depositado decidió que era momento de ocultarse, por suerte hasta ahora no se había encontrado con los gemelos aunque no dudaba que si se quedaba ahí estos lo encontrarían asi que, aprovechándose de que el evento era en el patio y este parecía más el espacio de un lugar de eventos por lo grande que era, se dirigió con un nado lento a la parte mas alejada, ahí donde las algas eran mas largas y parecía haber una corales. Aprovechando su forma, logró colarse entre estos y quedó resguardado tras las plantas mientras sacaba de entre sus tentáculos una diminuta libreta y una pluma, comenzando a escribir.  
La escritura era lo que lo mantenía distraído cuando no quería estar en un lugar y era la forma más efectiva para pasar el tiempo, ahora no tenía sus conchas pero tenía aquello, un artículo especial entregado por su padre que funcionaba bajo el agua gracias a un hechizo y que en ese momento era uno de sus tesoros más preciados, así, la tarde paso, incluso ignoró el hambre y la sed pues prefería estar seguro que exponerse, prefirió perderse entre sus palabras.  
Mientras las ideas surgían y repasaba los ingredientes para una pócima de encogimiento, no se percató que unos ojos lo acechaban y antes de darse cuenta una voz le habló al oído.

“¿Qué haces pequeño pulpo?”

El susto fue inevitable y el pequeño salto que dio le hizo pasar vergüenza.

“Floyd, Jade…”

Ante él se encontraban lo cumpleañeros observándolo con curiosidad, por un momento pensó que su presencia podía pasar desapercibida durante todo el evento pero al mirarlos mejor, observó que llevaban algo entre manos, era su regalo…

“¿Qué haces pequeño pulpo, por qué no estás en la fiesta?”

Un pequeño puchero adornaba las mejillas de la anguila con ojos caídos y aquello provocó que se pusiera nervioso, estaba en territorio ajeno y había roto la primera regla que su padre le había dicho, sin embargo, antes de inventar una excusa, la otra morena intercedió, en su rostro estaba plasmado la misma sonrisa y la mirada analítica.

“¿Tu también te aburriste con esos tontos tritones presumidos?”

Los gemelos no le dieron tiempo de responder y ya se encontraba cada uno acomodado a sus costados casualmente, como si ese fuera su lugar siempre.

“Ah, si que son aburridos, no paran de hablar sobre cosas tontas como adornos, viajes, escuela ¡Que aburrido! Solo estamos aquí porque papá nos obligó a hacer esta tonta fiesta”

Floyd no parecía ocultar su disgusto por el evento y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Azul escuchó la risita de su hermano que parecía coincidir con aquella opinión. Todo aquel escenario era extraño y por un momento quiso dejarse llevar, incluso una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su cara pero la detuvo, se supone que no debería juntarse con aquellos sujetos y ahora estos lo acompañaban.

“Entonces Azul”-Era la primera vez que los gemelos se dirigían tan directamente a él- “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

La mirada curiosa de ambos se dirigió a sus escritos y por un momento el menor quiso ocultarlos, sin embargo, siendo el cumpleaños de ambos supo que aquel gesto sería grosero, además que deseaba romper el mínimo de reglas que le habían recomendado sus padres, asi que, contra toda sensación de huida, les mostró su trabajo.  
En todo momento los gemelos lo miraron con interés y prestaron atención a lo que decía, parecían realmente interesados en el tema y Azul no pudo evitar que su lengua se soltara mientras explicaba cada concepto y propiedad de los ingredientes, sin darse cuenta otra vez se estaba dejando envolver por ese sentimiento de pertenencia y el que alguien le prestara atención, que lo respetara. Así el tiempo pasó y terminó conviviendo con quienes se supo que debía evitar y ahora los gemelos estaba procediendo a abrir su regalo en frente de un muy avergonzado Azul.

“Mmm, es una pluma y una libreta mágicas, ah, y un ***mineral esmeralda** de la superficie”

El menor trató de ocultar su vergüenza mientras observaba como estos miraban interesados sus regalos, era la primera vez en un tiempo que alguien lo invitaba a algo y la primera en que abrían el regalo frente a él. Las últimas veces que realizó eso con sus compañeros por cumplir, estos no habían dudado en botar sus obsequios a la basura en frente de su cara.

“Oh… no se corre”

Jade ya se encontraba probando su pluma, observando con fascinación como la tinta permanecía en el papel y al mismo tiempo, este no se mojaba a pesar de estar bajo el agua, después de todo era un material hechizado.

“¡Es asombroso, gracias Azul-chan!”

Con una sonrisa, sintió como el gemelo más hiperactivo le palmeaba la cabeza y eso hizo que su vergüenza creciera, no se encontraba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de cariño, siempre había visto como sus compañeros se abrazaban, compartían saludos, gestos mientras él, solo podía observar desde la distancia pues nadie quería a un pulpo gordo y torpe cerca, lejos, anhelando algún día tener una relación asi, aunque hace mucho había dejado morir ese sueño, sin embargo, aquí, con los gemelos, a pesar de que sabía que no debía, sentía cierta calidez al ver sus sonrisa, el que aceptaran sus regalos y no los botaran, el pertenecer.

“Gracias, Azul”

El agradecimiento de Jade fue más suave pero no por eso menos amable, la sonrisa que antes escondía tanto ahora parecía sincera aunque Azul no quería ser tan codicioso.

“No es necesario agradecer, es su cumpleaños después de todo”

A pesar de que su respuesta fue algo tajante los gemelos no dejaron de sonreír y sin darse cuenta sus aletas se movieron cerca de los tentáculos de Azul, cerca de tocarse pero sin llegar al contacto, aunque por algún motivo, en el transcurso de la plática en algún momento Floyd se acercó y lo olfateó.

“¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?”

Azul volvió su mirada a Jade como buscando una explicación, pero este no se encontraba mirándolo, al contrario, observó a su hermano y prestó atención a lo que este dijo.

“Mmm, Azul no huele a nada”

En ese momento el menor no comprendió el por qué de sus acciones pero se sintió nervioso.

“¡¿D-de que estas hablando?!”

Sin embargo, ambos gemelos parecían ignorarlo, como si estuvieran en su mundo, y en un parpadeo, volvieron a la normalidad.

“Entonces Azul”- Era Jade el que comenzó – “¿Qué propiedades mencionabas que tenía la baba de caracol marino?”

El menor quería replicar, pero, la mirada peligrosa que le dio Floyd mientras esperaba su respuesta lo hizo callar y siguió comentándole a los gemelos sobre la poción para poder tocar las anemonas sin que estas los dañaran. No obstante, en algún momento escuchó algo de la boca de Jade que lo hizo estremecer.

“Aun no es momento Floyd”

Y a pesar de que el mensaje era para un receptor, no hizo mucho porque no lo escuchara pero, ante la perspectiva de que los gemelos ya no querían tocar ese tema, siguió explicando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Asi, los gemelos lo acompañaron un rato hasta que llegó la hora del pastel, donde fue arrastrado contra su voluntad por Floyd.  
Ahí, en medio de la gente, mientras veía a los gemelos de cerca pues ahora habían sido arrastrados por sus hermanos y sus padres (era la primera vez que Azul veía a la madre de los gemelos, una mujer hermosa, elegante pero sin duda con una mirada afilada, parecida a la de Jade) se olvidó por un momento de donde se encontraba, se imagino que tal vez podría entablar algún tipo de amistad con ambos, un acuerdo, algo más, pero, al sentir como la mirada del padre de ambos se clavó en él, recordó su lugar y lentamente, se alejó nadando, sin darse cuenta que los cumpleañeros lo notaron.

En el camino, mientras se movía entre las personas pudo escuchar algunos comentarios de los adultos que le pusieron nervioso y le hicieron impulsarse más rápido.

“¿Ya viste a los gemelos?”

“Si”

“Dicen que van a ser los herederos del negocio familiar”

“Hablas de…¿Ese negocio?”

“Si”

“Que peligroso”

“Si, hay que tener miedo de esa familia, por eso evito que mis hijos se junten con ellos, son peligrosos, pero uno no puede evitar asistir a este tipo de eventos”

“Lo que uno tiene que hacer para sobrevivir a este mundo dominado por depredadores”

“Asi es”

Esta vez decidió esconderse mejor, no regresó al lugar entre las algas, simplemente se escabulló al sanitario y de ahí, no salió hasta que llegó la hora en que lo fueran a buscar, por suerte no faltaba mucho, ese día no comió pastel y por algún extraño motivo los gemelos no volvieron a buscarlo.  
De regreso a casa su padre no comentó nada pero parecía aliviado al ver que su hijo estaba a salvo y al llegar a la casa su madre lo abrazó como nunca, por hoy, había logrado salir adelante, sobrevivir aunque el trago amargo hicieron que esa noche derramara su tinta, sabiendo que aquello era una ilusión, que debía olvidarse de ese sentimiento, debía enfocarse en salir adelante solo, demostrarle a los demás que podía valerse por si mismo.

…A la semana los gemelos Leech habían sido trasladados a su escuela y a su salón…

* * *

Cuando Azul observó que los gemelos al frente del salón mientras la maestra los presentaba con una sonrisa nerviosa su sangre se heló, la pluma en sus manos casi se romper y no pudo evitar notar los detalles a su alrededor, el como que su maestra se encontraba nerviosa, que el director personalmente los había traído personalmente y que sus compañeros de inmediato comenzaron a susurrar.

“No puedo creer que en esta escuela acepten este tipo de personas”

Azul no había sido indiferente a las advertencias que habían llegado a sus oídos y de a poco su hipótesis con respecto a los hermanos se iba fundamentando más y más, pero esto, era la gota para derramar el vaso y entonces…tuvo miedo.

Mientras tanto los gemelos estaban ahí, parados, sonriendo, como si todos a su alrededor no se hubieran alterado con su presencia, sin embargo su atención no estaba en el salón, no, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en un lugar, en el objeto de su atención, ese…era Azul.

Por suerte para este los únicos lugares libres eran unos asientos delante de los suyos y en la fila continua, sin embargo eso no evitó que toda la clase, los gemelos voltearan de vez en cuando a verlo y lo saludaran, de inmediato el pulpo notó el cambio en la actitud de sus compañeros y como estos se quedaban atónitos cuando ignoraba el gesto, ahora no se encontraba de humor para las bromas de ambos, y es así que, apenas terminó la clase, trartó de nadar lo más rápido lejos de estos pero, como siempre, sus tentáculos no se lo permitían y fue alcanzado con facilidad.

“¡Déjenme solo! ¡¿Que rayos hacen aquí?!”

Sin embargo los gemelos no parecían inmutarse con sus gritos, solo sonreían y compartían una mirada, aunque Floyd comenzaba a mostrar cierta irritación por su actitud.

“Azul-chan es muy escandaloso” – Le recriminó con una sonrisa mientras su gemelo soltaba una risita.

“¡No se supone que estén aquí! Ustedes no estudian aquí, no pueden cambiarse de un momento a otro ¡No esta bien!”

Pero lo gemelos siguieron ignorando sus palabras.

“Es que queríamos estar con Azul, todos nuestros compañeros de la otra escuela eran tan aburridos”- Ahí estaba de nuevo el puchero del menor.

“En efecto Floyd, mucha carnada insípida”

Como si no estuvieran hablando de sus compañeros como si fueran comida, Azul los observó con verdadera ira sin embargo, al final, algo dentro de si no pudo evitar alegrarse de saber que aquellos dos estaban ahí, en su escuela, que por fin tendría compañía y tal vez no estaría solo en los descanso, aunque fuera por un tiempo y luego estos se aburrieran de él. Es por eso que no pudo enojarse de verdad, al final, tuvo que ceder, aunque se dijo a si mismo que era en búsqueda de su preservación.

“Aun asi, no deben ser tan indiscretos”

Con ese último comentario el pequeño pulpo siguió avanzando, ignorando que los otros dos lo seguían aunque tampoco los apartó, asi, los tres nadaron lejos de sus compañeros, aunque Azul podía sentir la mirada sobre ellos, esas de desprecio, que significaban peligro y sabía que en algún momento debía enfrentar y dentro de si, las advertencias de su madre sonaron, aunque al sentir la calidez de aquellas aletas que nadaban junto a sus tentáculos aquello se transformó en ruido en su cabeza, un ruido que pronto se convertiría en una tormenta.

El traslado de los Leech no fue mencionado por Azul ese día, aunque días después su padre lo llamó a su oficina para platicar con él, un día que su madre fue de compras. Ahí, el menor tuvo que enfrentar una larga platica sobre la situación y tomar las advertencias de su padre, a diferencia de su madre, su progenitor era más centrado y sabía que no podía escapar de ello una vez adentro, asi que solo pudo aconsejarle y dejarlo con una advertencia antes de soltarlo, sellando un pacto con Azul acerca de que tendría cuidado.

Sin embargo, todo no terminó ahí, una vez los gemelos cerca, la atención en Azul aumento y era imposible no escuchar sobre los rumores de su traslado, lo que sus padres habían hecho para mover a los gemelos, los trabajos que desempeñaban y su poder, y es que, además de ser herederos, Azul sabía que aquello se hacía más evidente a partir de la forma en que llegaron a la escuela, sobretodo siendo un lugar tan prestigioso, lleno de niños mimados además de que la inscripción debía ser con anticipación y ahora, los gemelos habían sido trasladados con tanta facilidad, era todo demasiado sospechoso, sin embargo Azul logró manejarlo, hasta que un día, todo le explotó en la cara…

* * *

Fue a la hora del descaso, cuando un profesor le solicitó entregar unos papeles a su maestra que lo atraparon, estaba regresando al patio cuando dos de sus compañeros que siempre lo fastidiaban lo intersectaron junto con otros cuatro que los acompañaban, formando un total de seis.

“Asi que ahora el pulpo se siente muy arrogante solo porque se encuentra acompañado de esos mafiosos y corruptos”

“¡Ja! Miren al pequeño de Azul, no se siente tan fuerte cuando sus amigos no se encuentran cerca”

“B-basta, por favor”

El menor pudo sentir como la tinta quería escapar de sus ojos mientras era ahorcado por el que lo había capturado, los otros se fueron acercando y poco a poco comenzaron a repartir golpes en su abdomen y aplastando sus tentáculos, haciéndole soltar gemidos de dolor.

“D-duele, por favor, no he hecho nada malo”

“Hiciste algo malo desde que te juntaste con esa basura”

“Me da asco solo verlos, ¿Qué no sabes que su familia se dedica a matar gente? ¿Qué no tiene piedad? ¡Son unos cobradores!”

“Eres basura al igual que ellos, y la basura merece ser tratada como tal”

Varios golpes más siguieron mientras ya no pudo retener las lágrimas de tinta, derramándolas.  
Su cuerpo dolía, cada parte, cada tentáculo, sus brazos y solo podía pedir que pararan, quería utilizar sus hechizos pero su cabeza seguía en blanco, quería gritarles que los gemelos no eran basura, no cuando lo habían acompañado, no cuando lo ayudaron, no cuando eran los únicos que no se habían fijado en su físico, que encontraban interesante sus hechizos, que lo escuchaban y aceptaban su actitud mezquina, que lo veían como lo que era, un niño buscando la amistad de alguien…el ser reconocido…

“¡Ja! Ya empezó a llorar tinta, ¡Que asco!, pulpo gordo y tonto”

Los insultos dolían mas que las heridas físicas pues en algún punto, a pesar de que lo negara, Azul había comenzado a aceptarlos, creérmelos, es por eso que actuaba con indiferencia, no quería que nadie notara el como lo habían herido y al mismo tiempo eso alejaba a la gente pero, al los gemelos no y ahora, ¿De que servía? ¿De qué servía tanto estudio si seguía siendo aquel pulpo débil, que no sabía defenderse?  
Sus tentáculos dolían y nadie llegaba, los maestros no lo ayudarían por temor a meterse en problemas con aquellas familias así que estaba solo, se encontraba a punto de desmayarse del dolor cuando, el olor a sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales.  
Al abrir un poco los ojos, vio como Floyd tenía clavado sus garras en el rostro de aquel que lo había sostenido, dejando que la sangre fluyera mientras las garras se encontraban muy cerca del ojo del sujeto, pero Floyd no era el único, Jade sostenía a dos contra la pared mientras su cola tan larga como era, se encontraba enrollada alrededor de otro mientras lo estrujaba, tan parecido a las acciones de su hermano pero, lo más sorprendente, era la mirada de ambos, un brillo sádico en sus ojos dorados, ese instinto de matar único de los depredadores como cuando un tiburón está al acecho. Azul quería detenerlos, decirles que pararan, pero se encontraba muy débil, cansado, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y apenas pudo escuchar algunos dialogos de la conversación.

“Ne ¿Por qué están tocando a Azul? Solo nosotros tenemos permiso de tocarlo”

“La basura siempre huele tan asquerosa, por eso pudimos encontrarlos”

Seguido a eso escuchó el lloriquear de sus compañeros y el olor a sangre se intensificó, necesitaba decirles que los dejaran, que detuvieran esa masacre pero su cuerpo ya no aguantó mas y se desmayó, lo último que captó fue un olor fuerte pero no supo de dónde provenía, no era la sangre, era algo más…

Ese día los gemelos afirmaron su lugar como herederos, se habían presentado como Alfas...

Para cuando Azul abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en el pasillo, ni en la enfermería, ni en la escuela, se hallaba en su habitación. Ahora que lo notaba era de noche y todo el cuerpo le dolía, incluso sintió algunas vendas en sus tentáculos. Su cabeza le dolía y daba vueltas pero aún asi decidió pararse, necesitaba saber que había pasado, quería respuestas, necesitaba conocer lo ocurrido y sobre todo, quería saber que había ocurrido con los gemelos.

Su nado tuvo que ser lento debido a las lesiones y por ese mismo motivo, sus movimientos eran discreto, como si supiera que debía seguir en cama aunque su mente se negaba a estar tranquila. Al salir de la habitación notó que todo se encontraba apagado y al revisar el reloj supo que ya había pasado su hora de sueño, efectivamente, ahora debía estar acostado pero, continuó.  
Al mirar desde el pasillo notó que todo se encontraba apagado a excepción de algunas luces iluminadas por lámparas con bichos que emitían una luz fluorescente, así, comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta de sus padres hasta que un llanto lo detuvo, un grito desgarrador que le partió el alma, era su madre…  
No quería inmiscuirse, pero al escuchar aquello lo inquietó y terminó con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y uno de sus ojos mirando de vez en cuando por la rendija.

“Ya no lo soporto, ¡No lo soporto!, ¡Mi bebé no debería estar pasando por esto!”

“Lo se querida pero no tenemos otra opción…”

“¡Todo por esa estúpida familia!”

El menor nunca había escuchado a su madre insultar y eso lo puso en alerta, sabía de quienes hablaban.

“No aguanto, ¡Lo voy a cambiar! Lo cambiaré, tomaré nuestras cosas y nos iremos de aquí, a algún lugar donde nadie nos encuentre”

Los ojos de Azul se abrieron, ¡No!, no quería mudarse, eso implicaría volver a comenzar, ¿Qué pasaría con el negocio de sus padres, en todo lo que habían trabajado? Si los rumores de los Leech eran ciertos sería lo mejor, pero, ¿Perder todo, solo por su error? La culpa comenzaba a carcomerlo.

“Si hacemos eso lo tomarán como un insulto, sabes como son, ya no hay vuelta atrás”

Al través de la puerta Azul notó el movimiento del agua, eso indicaba que su padre se había movido, probablemente para acercarse a su madre.

“¡NO ME IMPORTA! Los quiero lejos de mi bebé, es solo un niño, ¡Es solo un beta! ¡¿Por qué lo tuvieron que elegir a él?! ¡Nos iremos mañana mismo!”

La voz de su madre era desgarradora, pero lo que vino después casi detiene su corazón.

“¡DEBES ACEPTARLO!, SI SIGUES NEGANDO AQUELLO, ¡TERMINARÁN HACIENDOLE DAÑO A AZUL!”

En toda su vida, Azul nunca había escuchado que su padre le gritase a su mamá, pero ahora, en medio de aquella discusión, no era por enojo, no, aquel grito de su padre fue un llamado desesperado, un golpe que de aceptación que les hacía caer en la realidad de la situación, de aquello que desde antes quisieron evitar.

“Debemos proteger a Azul…”

Fue todo lo que dijo y entonces, vino el silencio…

“Mi bebé..,”

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido y el movimiento abrupto en el agua cuando los tentáculos de su madre cayeron de golpe al piso ante su colapso, durante un tiempo hubo silencio y después de eso, desde su escondite, escuchó como su padre se movía y a través de la rendija observó como abrazaba su madre y juntos, enredando su tentáculos en una búsqueda de consuelo, lloraron juntos, lloraron porque no podían proteger a su único hijo, aquel que les dio tanto trabajo de concebir y que ahora, se encontraba a merced de los depredadores, y Azul no aguantó más, ese día regresó a su cuarto sin respuesta y con muchas dudas, muchas dudas e incertidumbre sobre su futuro.

* * *

Azul aún recuerda ese día como si fuera ayer, y mientras pasa las hojas de su libro acerca de la biología de las especies, trataba de buscar información acerca de las morenas y sirenas morenas para recopilar información y prepararse para lo que vendría.

Después de esa noche al día siguiente sus padres le informaron que tenía tres días libres concedidos por el director para que se recuperara y por mientras sus tareas serían aplazadas y aquello no afectaría su rendimiento, el tema con la familia Leech no se mencionó y Azul tampoco preguntó lo ocurrido después de su desmayo, parecía un pacto realizado para evitar la preocupación de su madre y sentimientos incómodos.

Hoy también se había quedado solo y ahora se encontraba leyendo, como se prometió, por el bien de sus padres se prepararía para lo que venía, asi que, mientras degustaba una fruta mientras en su mente llevaba un conteo de calorías (dese ese día supo que las cosas debían de cambiar, empezando con su aspecto) escuchó la campana de su casa. Evidentemente no abrió, pues no primero que hizo fue revisar por la rendija, pero, gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse con la cara de los gemelos.

“Abre ¡Azul!”

El más desesperado como siempre era Floyd, que tocaba con insistencia, asi que, con un suspiro no los hizo esperar más y les abrió, sin embargo vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarse con los gemelos, y es que, no es como si sus caras hubieran cambiado pero sus cuerpos…

Los hematomas que los cubrían eran notablemente visibles y una que otra cicatriz que parecía están en proceso de curación rápida, todas esas marcas que mostraba una evidente pelea, sin embargo la sonrisa de ambos seguía ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado.

“Azul”-fue la voz de Jade que lo sacó de sus pensamientos- “¿Podemos pasar?”

“Ah…si”

Con un asentimiento se apartó y los dejó entrar a su morada, a diferencia de la mansión en donde vivían la casa Ashengrotto era más discreta y sencilla. Así, acompaño a ambas morenas al comedor y les ofreció un poco de fruta.

“¿Gustan?”

“No gracias”

“Puag, es mejor la carne”

Trató de ignorar la expresión de asco de Floyd y se enfocó en Jade.

“Y… ¿A que vinieron?”

Ambos gemelos parecían confundidos al percatarse que no había preguntado por el incidente, sin embargo, después de mirarse unos segundos, sonrieron y parecieron ignorar ese detalle.

“La maestra nos pidió pasarte los apuntes”

“Si, ya queremos que Azul vuelva a clases, todos los niños son tan aburridos”

El menor miró los apuntes y tímidamente los tomó sorprendido por la sinceridad de Floyd, esas palabras hicieron que cierto sentimiento volviera a surgir en su pecho, ese que solo los gemelos provocaban, sin embargo lo ignoró, pues aún no quería mostrarse débil ante estos y que perdieran interés.

“No se preocupen, pronto estaré de regreso, no puedo perderme las clases si quiero llegar a ser como la bruja del mar y demostrarle a aquello enclenques de lo que soy capaz”

Aquel comentario a pesar de ser arrogante no molestó a los gemelos, por el contrario, la sonrisa en ambos creció y seguido a esto, vino la contestación cruel de ambos.

“Pero a Azul aún le falta mucho”

“Me pregunto si realmente tendrá el potencial para llegar a ser tan bueno, será algo interesante de ver”

“¡¿Eh?! Ya lo verán ¡Seré igual de poderoso que ella!”

Y asi, la tarde en la casa Ashengrotto pasó de forma amena hasta que tocó el turno de que los gemelos se fueran, justo antes de que sus padres llegarán, sin embargo, antes de atravesar la puerta, algo particular ocurrió…  
Así como había sucedido en el pasado, Floyd se acercó y olfateó a Azul, pero esta vez, Azul pudo notar cierto aroma fuerte que expedían los gemelos, aunque cuando entraron no lo mencionó.

“Mmm, Azul aún no huele a nada”

“Floyd…”

El regaño de su hermano fue interrumpido por una risita, esta vez era Azul el que reía por las acciones de los gemelos y es que, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos pues era la primera vez que lo veían reírse desde que lo conocieron.

“¿Qué?”-El menor trató de controlar su risa mientras los veía con cierta arrogancia – “¿Aún lo ha notado? Son beta, jamás voy a tener olor”

Con esto, por primera vez el pulpo observó como las mejillas de Floyd se teñían en un tonó más oscuro que el de su piel e incluso, observó que a Jade le pasaba lo mismo, como si ambos tuvieran la ilusión que Azul tuviera otro segundo género, pero sin saber cuál exactamente.

“¡E-es que Azul es diferente!”

Quiso escuchar las escusas de Floyd pero su risa no dejó de salir hasta que este estuvo por darle un “abrazo” especial y fue ahí que se detuvo, mientras tanto Jade parecía observar desde lejos aunque aún aparentaba no caer en cuenta de su error. Asi, los gemelos se despidieron y Azul pudo volver a sus deberes, ahora con la tarea en manos se puso a trabajar antes de que sus padres regresaran, y entonces, desde ese día, el destino de la familia Ashengrotto cambio, pero, Azul ya se estaba preparando para lo que venía…

* * *

N/A: Los adornos en los oídos de los gemelos están hechos con el mineral que Azul les regaló en su cumpleaños.


	4. Capitulo IV

_Capitulo IV_

_Mafia AU/Omegaverse_

**_Extras_ **

**Extra Uno:**

Cuando Azul regresó al instituto tuvo miedo, verdadero miedo, sin embargo ese día su madre le preparó su desayuno favorito y a pesar del trabajo su padre se aseguró de llevarlo, el camino fue pacífico y justo antes de entrar notó que los gemelos lo esperaban en la puerta con una sonrisa. Con una mirada rápida a su padre notó que a diferencia de lo que esperaba, este se encontraba relajado y solo saludó a los gemelos con una mano antes de regresar por donde vino, mientras tanto, ambos gemelos se colocaron a sus costados y nadaron junto a él.

“Bienvenido Azul”

Los escuchó decir mientras entraban y cierta calidez lo recorrió, por un momento quiso detenerse y cuando estuvo ante la puerta del salón, temió en entrar pero, ambos gemelos estaban preparados y casi lo empujan adentro.

Una vez ahí, cuando enfocó su vista pensó que todos lo mirarían con odio pero, a diferencia de lo esperado, todo parecía transcurrir normal, su maestra aún no llegaba y sus compañeros siguieron en lo suyo, incluso cuando pasó junto a los matones notó sus heridas, algunas aún se estaban curando después de todo ese tiempo, además notó las cicatrices, si a Azul y a los gemelos les había ido mal, a ellos peor, incluso uno se atrevió a mirar a Azul pero rápido regreso la mirada cuando los gemelos lo voltearon a ver de forma amenazante y entonces Azul supo que algo habían hecho.

También se sorprendió cuando notó que ahora, los asientos de estos estaban justo detrás suyo por lo que podían platicar cómodamente y a su lado, ya no compartía escritorio con nadie lo cual le daba más libertad a sus tentáculos, todo era tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo, tan cómodo, natural. Sin embargo esa paz no duró mucho pues en el descanso fue convocado a la oficina del director pero por extraño que parezca, los gemelos lo acompañaron con una sonrisa, fue ahí donde supo que todo estaría bien.

El proceso fue sencillo, una que otra pregunta ahí y allá y el testimonio de Azul fue muy concreto, incluso se enteró que los matones que orquestaron todo aquello fueron expulsados de la escuela, dejándolo con una cara de asombro, asi, cuando salió de la oficina, los gemelos se encontraban esperándolo.

Fue como supo que a partir de ese momento las cosas serían diferentes, todo sería diferente y ya desde ese momento…ya no tuvo miedo.

* * *

**Extra dos:**

El señor Leech se encontraba nadando junto a sus hijos en dirección a casa, era escoltado por guardaespaldas que lo seguían de cerca pero les había pedido que se mantuvieran a distancia para que así pudiera acompañar a sus hijos cómodamente sin que estos notaran su presencia aunque ellos eran muy inteligente y no tardaron en darse cuenta, aun asi, eso no era lo que sorprendía al señor Leech, lo que lo mantenía tan callado era que se encontraba prestando atención a lo dicho por sus hijo pues, desde que salieron del restaurante de los Ashengrotto ambos no paraban de comentar acerca de su encuentro con el hijo de estos. El mas entusiasmado era Floyd, que, a pesar de mantener una apariencia aburrida, había un brillo diferente en sus ojos y no dejaba de comentar sobre el encuentro de manera discreta.

“Jade, el restaurante de los Ashengrotto era muy grande ¿No lo crees?”

“Coincido Floyd”

“Adentro había cosas muy interesantes ¿Verdad?”

“Si, bastantes, unas más que otras”

Asi se desenvolvía la conversación de sus descendencias, nunca mencionando el nombre del joven Ashengrotto pero no dejaban de hablar del sitio que acababan de visitar y de sus maravillas. El padre solo escuchaba, sonriendo por la forma extraña en que sus hijos parecían entender el mensaje oculto, teniendo precaución de ocultar su interés debido a que conocían a su padre y sabían las consecuencias que podían desencadenar mostrar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, al ser niños, no podían ocultar su curiosidad, ni su lengua para comentar sobre el tema.

“Asi que”- Comenzó y el silencio no se hizo esperar, sus hijos parecieron congelarse – “El hijo de los Ashengrotto les llamó la atención”

Aquella era una afirmación y los gemelos sabía que su padre sabía sobre su interés, asi que no valía la pena ocultarlo, sin embargo, a diferencia de la reacción que el mayor espero de ambos gemelos, se quedaron callado por un segundo, compartieron una mirada, siempre tan precavidos ante su padre pues conocían sus artimañas, y a los pocos segundos ambos sonrieron, mostraron esa fila de dientes afilada que demostraba que ambos tenía algo entre manos, una nueva diversión, de lo que eran capaces.

“Papá es muy curioso”

“Sin duda, pero solo podemos decir que es un pulpo interesante”

“Se ve apetitoso”

“Y sus contratos igual”

“Su magia única podría ser de uso”

Y así el dialogó concluyó, el mayor solo escuchó atento mientras avanzaba y una sonrisa, tan parecida a la de su estirpe se marcó en su cara. Como siempre sus hijos ocultaban su interés tras un aspecto desinteresado, en busca de beneficio y enfocada a los negocios, sin embargo se les olvidaba que él era su padre y no podían engañarlo, así que, por una vez, iba a complacerlos, iba a jugar sus cartas, al parecer, estas relacionado con lo Ashengrotto podría traer beneficios a la familia además, si había un nuevo juguete que aquellos querían tener, ¿No sería irresponsable de su parte no recompensar a sus hijos después de sus avances? Todos los niños necesitaban una motivación.

Asi la familia de las anguilas avanzó hacia su casa, con un nuevo interés. La familia Ashengrotto no sabía lo que les esperaba.

* * *

Curiosidades:

-Los gemelos toman supresores para inhibir su celo, sin embargo le han insinuado a Azul que quieren compartir un celo con él. Azul siempre se ha negado diciendo que no es un omega pero en secreto tiene guardado una pócima que le permitirá emitir olor como uno.

-Los inhibidores de los gemelos son fabricados especialmente por Azul, ya que las morenas sirenas son poco comunes y la creación de su creación es costosa. Al principio su padre lo pagaba, pero sabían que Floyd no quería tomarlos debido a su mal sabor asi que Azul terminó elaborando uno especialmente para ellos (aunque el lo ponga como una deuda más por parte de los gemelos).

-El celo de los gemelos llega al mismo tiempo.


	5. Capitulo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A: no sé si este capítulo cuente como parte del AU de mafia debido a lo complejo de este, pero, pueden tomarlo como consideren, luego creo que si habrá otro relacionado sobre como se tomarán las decisiones sobre la sucesión de los gemelos.
> 
> Se supone que iba a publicar esto para el cumpleaños de los gemelos pero no pude y terminé haciendo otra cosa, mas escritos…y alargando este…como siempre…
> 
> Disculpe el mal lemon.
> 
> No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda…ya quisiera, hay mucho trabajo…
> 
> Siento que debo cambiar la descripción, estas cosas son todo menos que dabbles jajajajaa.
> 
> Advertencia: Algo de canibalismo y el +18.

_Capitulo V_

_¿Mafia AU?/Omegaverse_

_“Los gemelos ya le había pedido a Azul compartir su celo, cada vez que se acercaba la fecha se lo insinuaban, tal vez no con palabras, pero si con acciones…”_

* * *

Azul abrió los ojos, como siempre a las 6:00 en punto, tenía 20 minutos para alistarse y presentarse en el café para asegurarse que las cosas estuvieran en orden previo a su apertura, a las 6:30 Jade debería estarlo esperando mientras Floyd descansaba en el sofá, era una revisión rápida antes de partir a la cafetería con un tiempo para comer de otros 20 minutos e ir a clases.

Desde el momento que abrió los ojos todo se encontraba perfectamente planeado, listo para ejecutarse de manera que no afectará ningún aspecto de su vida a académica ni en su desarrollo físico, sin embargo, había un detalle que podía alterar su agenda, cuando su vista se clavó en el techo lo supo, era una fecha próxima, cercana que, a pesar de que el pulpo fuera muy organizado, siempre había la advertencia de que moviera sus planes…era ese tiempo…aquel momento…

Los gemelos estaban cerca de su celo…

Con un suspiro se dispuso a enfrentar aquello, podía notar en su cabeza un palpitar que esperaba no empeorara conforme avanzaba la semana, era miércoles y por suerte el celo de ambos llevaba el fin de semana, justo a tiempo para que no hubiera daños colaterales a su vida escolar, sin embargo, los días previos siempre eran un martirio, sobre todo porque lo involucraban, a pesar de ya haber entregado la pócima, estos preferían tomar el supresor a último momento siempre con la esperanza de que los acompañara, pero no, la situación iba a ocurrir como siempre y otra vez, debía rebuscar una estrategia para esquivarlos, mantenerlos controlados y esperar, que en esta ocasión, no causaran estragos, así, el menor se dispuso a levantarse y prepararse para el día.

Por suerte, en esta ocasión logró encontrar su uniforme y, por mucho que lo olisqueo no percibió si había sido tomado antes, esta vez se confió en la idea de que lo había escondido correctamente aunque con los gemelos, no sabía que esperar.

Una vez vestido y listo, se encaminó a los pasillos tomando su celular, sin embargo, justo cuando su mano llegó a este, vibró.

Extrañado, abrió el mensaje y lo primero que notó es que se trataba de Jade.

“ _Buenos días Azul” –_ siempre tan formal – “ _Te informo que Floyd y yo no podremos acompañarte en la revisión matutina, el director nos ha encargado ayudar al profesor Crewel con unas cajas con objetos delicados, sin embargo previamente nos hemos asegurado de verificar todo el inventario, se encuentra en orden y la lista la dejamos en la barra detrás de florero de lirios, apenas concluyamos este asunto te veremos en cafetería, trata de no meterte en problemas mientras nos ausentamos”_

Acompañado a lo último por un emoji de una carita con una mano en la boca y un delfín, era todo el mensaje.

El menor observó su teléfono por unos segundos y luego lo bloqueó para después colocarlo en su bolsillo, de su boca se escapó un suspiro aliviado pues se encontraba un poco más relajado al saber que no tendría que lidiar con ambos por ahora pero, eso era solo un aplazo para el desastre.

A paso lento se dirigió al café para tomar el encargo, hasta cierto punto agradecía que Jade fuera organizado, aquello lo había salvado de muchas situaciones aunque conocía que en algún momento tendría a su hermano quejándose de lo ocurrido pues intuía que debieron levantarse temprano para terminar todo, aquella imagen lo hizo sonreír a pesar de que pronto tuviera que pagar los platos rotos.

* * *

“Y luego el director quería que lleváramos algunas cajas a su oficina” – la queja de Floyd seguía y seguía al igual que su mohín –“En ese momento de verdad sentí muchas ganas de estrujarlo pero Azul nos lo tiene prohibido”

Durante todo su tiempo en cafetería y de regreso al salón el otro no había parado de refunfuñar sobre la tarea y el tener que despertar temprano para cumplirla provocando una mirada exasperada en el pulpo y una risa ligera en su hermano.

“Tranquilo Floyd, el profesor Crewel prometió subirnos un punto en desempeño por ser buenos cachorros y ayudar”

“¡Aún asi!”

La discusión continuó hasta las puertas del aula, donde el trio se encontraba a punto de entrar hasta que el pulpo se acordó de algo.

“Jade, ¿Podrías ocuparte de esto un segundo?” –Le extendió sus libros al gemelo más responsable.

“¿Mmm? ¿A dónde va Azul?”

De inmediato la curiosidad de ambos pues despertada mientras el mencionado tomaba el material.

“No tengo que reportarles a todos los sitios a los que voy ¿O si?”

El menor estaba avergonzado pero la mirada insistente en ambos le hizo ceder.

“…al baño, simplemente” –contestó de manera cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

De inmediato notó como la sonrisa de ambos crecía y supo que las burlas llegarían, al poco tiempo unos brazos lo tomaron por los hombros y sintió el cuerpo contundente de Floyd en su espalda.

“Ne, así que Azul no pudo resistir, ¿Necesitas ayuda?”

Sintió un calor subir por sus orejas ante tales palabras burlescas que fueron susurradas muy cerca de su oído, eso, sumado a la risa de Jade solo lo hizo avergonzarse aún más.

“No digas tonterías, tan solo voy a humedecer un poco una sustancia porque si no lo hago pierde sus propiedades”

Apartando de manera brusca al otro se alejó a una distancia segura.

“Déjalo lo Floyd” –Observó como Jade se acercaba a la otra morena – “Azul aún tiene miedo de que le hagamos algo malo tan cerca de esos _días_ ”

La cara de Floyd cambió a una de comprensión antes de sonreír y soltar una risita que le heló la piel, era juguetona pero las palabras y el tono que utilizó después le hizo temblar.

“¿Quién dijo que no le haremos nada?”

La risa de ambos hermanos se escuchó por el pasillo, baja pero llena de malicia, el pulpo no soportó más y supo que era momento de la retirada.

“Si me permiten, tengo poco tiempo”

Con un tono cortante se retiró ante la sorpresa de ambos que lo observaron irse sin dejar de sonreír.

“Creo que el pulpo se molestó”

“Eso veo Floyd”

“¿Crees que ahora se oculte en algún lugar en el baño a llorar y debamos buscarlo?”

“Esa idea es inesperada…”-se detuvo – “pero no tan poco probable”

Con una sonrisa, ambos gemelos entraron al salón, asustando a una que otra persona a su paso.

Mientras, el pulpo trató de apurarse para llegar a tiempo, si no se hubiera detenido a darle justificaciones a ambos tal vez tendría más tiempo.

Al llegar al lugar creyó que por la hora estaría vacío pero, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de encontrarse al líder de Pomefiore retocando su maquillaje.

“Schoenheit-san”

El rubio desvió por unos segundos la mirada del espejo.

“Azul”-saludo antes de regresar a su tarea, al parecer estaba arreglando su delineado.

El líder de Octavinelle se acercó a los lavabos teniendo mucho cuidado de mantener su distancia y no interrumpir al otro, conocía lo importante que era para este el mantener su imagen.

Con cuidado, sacó el frasco que guardó en su bolsillo junto a un gotero y procedió a recolectar el agua necesaria para echarle cinco gotas a la formula con intervalos de diez segundos.

“¿No ya deberías estar en clases?” –escuchó la voz ajena aunque no detuvo su concentración en la tarea.

“Como puede observar, me fue necesario realizar una diligencia antes de que comenzaran las clases”

Escuchó un sonido de confirmación pero se encontró ocupado verificando que el contenido del frasco reaccionara correctamente al agua. Una vez listo, procedió a cerrarlo meticulosamente y a liberar el agua extra del gotero, estaba por retirarse hasta que escuchó un ruido de protesta a su lado.

Por mero instinto sus ojos se volvieron al otro y se fijó en como se encontraba inclinado sobre el lavamanos, sosteniendo su espalda y revisando el cuello de su uniforme abierto donde podía notarse tres marcas de color rojo esparcidos en el área de la clavícula.

“Ese salvaje, le dije que nada de mordeduras”

El pulpo quiso ignorar aquella oración y regresó su mirada a la llave para cerrarla, pero desgraciadamente el otro líder notó sus acciones.

“Perdona mi lenguaje, solo…me molesta que por culpa de alguien llegaré exacto a la clase”

No es como si Azul quisiera enterarse de la vida personal de los demás, esta solo le servía si traía algún beneficio, no era alguien chismoso pero, el enterarse que el líder de Pomefiore, un omega, parecía estar compartiendo su compañía con alguien sorprendía a cualquiera.

“Tranquilo Vil-san, ese tipo de conocimiento no me interesa a menos que traiga algún beneficio y con usted, ya tengo un acuerdo firmado”-Sus manos pasaron a tomar una servilleta para cercarse, sin embargo al regresar la mirada, notó que el otro líder se había detenido y ahora lo observaba como si lo estuviera analizando, lo cual, le extrañó – “¿S-sucede algo?”-titubeó.

El otro pareció percatarse de sus acciones y negó suavemente, antes de empezar a guardar algunas cosas.

“No solo…”-La curiosidad de Azul aumentó – “Por un momento pensé que entenderías, después de todo también he notado que a veces cubres los tuyos, perdón, fue imprudente de mi parte”

Con esto observó cómo sacó un corrector y comenzó aplicarlo en los hematomas.

“¿Disculpa?”-Su tono se volvió más serio y esto, hizo que el otro se detuviera.

“Si”-Lo miró de reojo- “Las mordidas, las he visto en tus brazos incluso, ¿Son de los gemelos verdad?”

Los ojos de Azul se abrieron de sobremanera debido a la sorpresa y de inmediato comenzó a negar.

“No, ellos y yo no…”

“Tranquilo, no tienes que decir nada”-El otro lo interrumpió de manera abrupta mientras aplicaba su base – “Perdona de nuevo, me he dejado llevar, no se ni porque inicie esta conversación”

Por un segundo el pulpo trató de recordar cuantas veces había sido tan descuidado con aquellas marcas, eran las de Floyd sin duda, era él único que podía hacerlas tan evidentes sobre todo cuando el celo llegaba, antes de darse cuenta el otro ya había terminado y se dirigía a la puerta.

“Que tenga un buen día Azul-san y de nuevo, una disculpa, no volveré a mencionar este tema de nuevo, nos vemos”

Con esto, se quedó solo, sintiendo como el color se instalaba en sus mejillas y sus latidos aceleraban su pulso, ¿Había sido tan evidente? Aunque, Vil era muy observador.

Salió del trance cuando el timbre sonó y de inmediato se digirió al aula, no era momento de pensar en aquello, después tal vez tendría que conversar con el otro líder de dormitorio pero por ahora, se concentraría en la clase, al llegar los gemelos lo interrogaron sobre su atraso pero los ignoró, decidió enfocar su mente y borrar esas ideas tontas que surgían en su cabeza.

¿Qué tanto observaba la gente sus interacciones con los gemelos como para considerar que tenía ese tipo de relación? Tal vez debía comenzar a ser más estricto con Floyd…

El día pasó y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la clase con el profesor Crewel, con cuidado ajustó sus gafas y dejó escapar un suspiro, hoy para su mala suerte le había tocado con Floyd, Jade solo pudo verlo con una sonrisa de disculpas pues para variar, el ver al profesor Divus le hizo recordar a su hermano su molestia, provocando que se mantuviera quejándose toda la clase.

“Y tuvimos que acomodar todas esas cajas de ahí arriba, bajar las del fondo”-Ahí estaba de nuevo- “Quiero estrujar al profesor, no importa si dice que somos buenos cachorro”

Con eso, Azul ya había roto su record de suspiros exasperados apenas en una clase, solo porque llevaba guantes y manejaba sustancias peligrosas no se masajeo el puente de la nariz tratando del calmar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba. Mientras revolvía la mezcla trató de ignorar el ruido que producía la voz de Floyd, o eso habría intentado si no fuera porque unos brazos se asomaron a cada lado de sus hombros y sintió un peso encima.

“Ne, ne, Azul estoy cansado y aburrido”

Tomó aire y trató de no perder la paciencia pero se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil con lo insistencia de la anguila.

“Floyd, pesas, ¿Podrías soltarme y prestar atención a la clase?”

Trato de que su voz fuera lo menos afilada posible pues sabía que, en ese estado y con el cansancio, los cambios de humor del otro podían ser más variados y fáciles de provocar.

“Mmm”

Mientras sus manos seguían en la tarea trató de ignorar la carga ajena aunque, pronto tocaba agregar el siguiente ingrediente. Mientras calculaba si su mano lograría llegar a la sustancia casi suelta el agitador cuando sintió como la morena olfateaba su cuello y sus labios se encontraban muy cerca de su oído.

“El shampoo de Azul huele bien pero, no me gusta, Azul está muy limpio”

El menor trató de no sentirse intimidado por la sensación de tener esos dientes afilados tan cerca y el breve tarareo que podía confundirse con una advertencia, debía escapar de ahí o lo mencionado por el líder de Pomefiore se haría realidad.

Con cuidado, se safó de los brazos del contrario y se movió al lado contrario de la mesa, buscando en una hoja cual sería el siguiente paso, utilizándolo como excusa para escapar.

“Floyd, solo nos falta una cosa más para terminar, así podremos regresar al dormitorio y podrás descansar”

Con esto, revisó las últimas líneas, ignorando al contrario en búsqueda de su propia protección, en su espalda pudo sentir la mirada de Jade quien se encontraba atento a los movimientos de su hermano, ya le había comentado a Azul que estaría alerta por si era necesario intervenir.

Memorizando la penúltima sustancia, se volvió a Floyd y le dio las indicaciones necesarias para seguir.

“Necesitamos polvo de hada de los huesos, debe estar en un frasco verde, dos piscas exactamente”

Observando su alrededor trató de comprobar si el recipiente se encontraba por ahí pero al parecer, se hallaba justo del lado del gemelo, por un momento pensó en acercarse pero, al recordar lo ocurrido previamente, guardó su distancia.

“Floyd, ¿Podrías pasar el frasco verde? Casi terminaríamos”

El menor extendió su mano esperando que este acatara su orden pero a diferencia de ello, Floyd se quedó quieto.

“Mmm, ¿Azul no confía en mi?”

Observó como inflaba sus mejillas de forma infantil y su ceño se fruncía pero, ahora tenían un tiempo limitado para poder completar la pócima de manera correcta y no pensaba bajar su calificación solo por los caprichos de Floyd.

“No es que no confíe en ti…”

“Entonces dime que hacer”

Tomando una respiración larga para tranquilizarse, analizó si aquello era buena idea, Floyd era muy descuidado pero, si lo provocaba más, el desastre podría ser mayor.

“Esta bien…”-cedió y notó la sonrisa del otro- “Debes echar dos piscas de polvo de hada de los huesos a la mezcla, no más”

“Claro Azul~”

Con esto, el pulpo trató de calmarse observando la lista de ingredientes, solo uno más y todo resuelto.

“Listo Azul” –escuchó la voz cerca pero sus ojos estaba clavados en el papel

“Recuerda, son dos piscas”

“Si~”

Notando el tono feliz, se grabó el último ingrediente antes de regresar la mirada pero, apenas sus ojos se toparon con el otro, se congeló al ver un frasco verde, pero no el verde oscuro el cual había solicitado, si no, uno verde claro.

“¡FLOYD ESE NO ES…!”

Era demasiado tarde, el gemelo había echado aquello en el caldero y de inmediato la mezcla cambió a un tono rosa chillón y empezó a burbujear provocando que retrocediera un paso, estaba nervioso, asustado y su respiración se detuvo.

“¡AZUL ALEJATE!”

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse tras la mesa cuando observó cómo Jade saltaba y jalaba a su hermano, la explosión fue inmediata y el líquido grotesco se espació por todos lados, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados y el ruido dejó aturdidos a sus tímpanos unos segundos, el mundo daba vueltas y de milagro no alcanzó a salpicarle nada pero, los gemelos, al estar cerca, no tuvieron tanta suerte.

“¡FLOYD, JADE!”

Se acercó lo mas rápido que pudo a ambos pero tuvo que detenerse al ver el líquido que los cubría, no había problemas con la bata, lo malo es que aquello había llegado hasta la cara y el pelo de ambos.

“¡Cachorros!, ¿Se encuentran bien? ¡¿Qué pasó?!”

Escuchó la voz del profesor cerca pero su vista aún se encontraba fija en los hermanos analizando el como se encontraban, sentía una gran necesidad de acercarse pero sabía que lo más prudente era no tocarlos, solo reaccionó cuando la mano del adulto tocó su hombro.

“P-profesor, Floyd agregó polvo de hadas de los dientes en vez de hada de los huesos”-Apenas pudo articular palabra sin titubear mientras los miraba levantarse, aunque cayeron de nueva cuenta, parecían aturdidos y débiles y eso hizo que el corazón de Azul se estrujara.

“Pero si las instrucciones están muy claras”-Escuchó murmurar a Crewel y eso hizo la culpa le pesara, el debió supervisar mejor aquella poción- “Muy bien todos, la clase queda suspendida, solo los involucrados se quedarán para que los examine, los demás, fuera, luego me encargaré de revisar sus calderos”

Con esto, los demás estudiantes se retiraron mientras murmuraban, en cambio, Azul se quedó ahí parado, la mirada de los gemelos se conectó con la suya pero ninguno hablo por un tiempo.

“Azul…”

Les escuchó murmurar a ambos, no había su típica risa y parecían débiles, sus pupilas estaban levemente dilatadas pero antes de que pudiera realizar acción alguna la mano del profesor le sostuvo el hombro.

“Solo los involucrados deben quedarse señor Ashengrotto”-escuchó el tono de advertencia – “Necesito revisar a ambos, podrá verlos en la enfermería después”

Azul se negaba a irse, no quería dejarlos, no cuando los había visto así, deseaba ayudar, hacer algo para que volvieran a ser los mismo, aunque fuera con esas sonrisas burlonas pero, ante las palabras contundentes de Crewel supo que no había nada que realizar.

“Entendido profesor…”

Con esto, se retiró, no sin antes volver a ver a los gemelos quienes les devolvieron la mirada, tan callados, entonces, tuvo miedo.

* * *

“Y entonces Azul se asustó tanto que pensé que derramaría su tinta”

Habia sido demasiado ingenuo, era necesario que no olvidara como eran los hermanos Leech.

“Hubiera sido lindo verlo llorar”

“¡Si!”

Trató de ignorar el balbuceo de ambos y la forma en que se burlaban de su persona a pesar de estar presente.

“Bueno ¿Acabaron?”

Acomodó sus gafas en busca de permanecer serio y mostrar su molestia, pero, a pesar del silencio que se formó unos segundos y del como los gemelos lo miraron sorprendidos, aquello no duró.

“Azul estaba preocupado por nosotros”

La sonrisa de Floyd era una combinación entre burla y algo verdadero a pesar de que sus afilados dientes podrían transformar toda esa expresión en algo aterrador, Jade también sonreía y lo veía, ambos analizando sus expresiones, buscando una debilidad, cualquier indicio que delatara los sentimientos de preocupación que había sentido momentos antes pero, Azul no cedería.

“Yo no…”

“Bien cachorritos, sus resultados llegaron, por el momento el medicamento que les administré será suficiente”

La entrada del profesor detuvo su plática y ambos gemelos no perdieron tiempo en levantarse de las camas y colocarse uno a cada lado de Azul, ese comportamiento podría parecer normal hasta que Azul recordó que Crewel era un beta y ya sea beta o alfa, los gemelos no permitían que nadie se le acercara en ese momento, incluso un profesor, Azul intentó ignorar esto, pero el peso de ambos en sus hombros le puso nervioso.

“Gracias profesor”-El habló para evitar más conflictos- “¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá ninguna secuela? ¿Pueden continuar con normalidad?”

El mayor sostenía en su mano un portapapeles y antes de responder revisó las hojas que al parecer, eran expedientes médicos de ambos.

“Por el momento no”-Pasó las hojas- “Pero…”

Ahí estaba el detalle, las consecuencias de lo ocurrido.

“¿Ambos son alfas verdad?”

De inmediato la tensión de la sala aumentó y notó como los cuerpos de ambos se pusieron rígidos.

“Si lo son” –Respondió con rapidez, podía notar la comisura del labio de Floyd temblar y la mueca de molestia que estaba por formarse.

“Su celo se acerca ¿Si no me equivoco?”

“Si profesor, es durante este fin de semana”

Esta vez fue Jade quien contesto, parecía más calmado pero sus ojos demostraban lo contrario, estaban serios, fríos como la corriente marina de la parte profunda del océano, como esas aguas de invierno en las que no les gustaba nadar.

“Entonces, deberé pedirle al director la habitación de emergencia durante el fin de semana”

“Pero por…” –Azul no pudo completar su oración.

“Ante los efectos causados por la poción que explotó, suministrarles otra podría ser contraproducente para sus cuerpos, con eso serian tres en total, la que les permite mantener su forma terrestre, aquella que explotó y la de supresores que por supuesto, se encuentra adaptada a su tipo de cuerpo, todo eso podría sobrecargarlos y en consecuencia, provocar que alguna pierda su funcionamiento y no tenemos el tiempo necesario para analizar los componentes de cada una, en resumen, lo mejor será que no tomen la última y que se les aisle en la habitación de emergencia, si gustan y con el permiso del director, pueden ser acompañados por el socio de su elección, siempre y cuando no sea omega y haya un acuerdo de consentimiento previo”

Azul no quiso buscarle una explicación del porqué Crewel lo miró fijamente cuando dijo aquello, simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

“Por mi parte sería todo, iré a solicitar la habitación para ustedes mis cachorritos, pueden regresar a su dormitorio”

Con esto, el profesor pasó a retirarse mientras Azul trataba de procesar toda la información, así que en esa ocasión los gemelos deberían pasar su celo sin supresores, aquello sería más que un desastre, sobretodo porque si bien, cuando tenían los supresores eran peligrosos, sin ellos…Azul no quería pensar en aquel acontecimiento ocurrido hace años.

“Ehh, que problema, pasar el celo sin supresores es problemático”

“Definitivamente será toda una experiencia”

La voz de ambos lo sacó de su mar de pensamientos mientras sentía como el peso desaparecía pero la presencia de ambos se mantenía a su lado.

“¿Deberíamos buscar un compañero Jade?”

“Sería lo más prudente Floyd”

“Entonces…¡Azul debería acompañarnos para que no nos metamos en problemas!”

“Que coincidencia, también estaba pensando en eso”

De repente ambas miradas estaban en él, ni siquiera notó cuando la conversación tomó otro rumbo y ahora, ambos ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente y con interés. El pulpo se sintió como una presa, atrapado en medio del océano a punto de ser devorado, sin embargo, había practicado demasiado su ofensiva y sabía cómo defenderse.

“No digan tonterías y vamos, debemos abrir el café”

Con un paso más apresurado de lo que pretendía se adelantó a ambos, tratando de ignorar el aire de decepción que percibió en ambos cuando se alejó.

“Sigue huyendo”

“Mmm”

“No se si podré ser más paciente”

“Paciencia Floyd…paciencia”

* * *

Desde ese momento Azul supo que lo que vendrían serían días largos. Los constantes toques de Floyd de manera innecesaria, la cercanía de Jade, el como ahora parecían no perderlo de vista, siempre como unas sombras incluso cuando se encontraba en otras clases se sintió acechado hasta en los clubes tanto que ambos le habían ofrecido acompañarlo pero por supuesto, el pulpo se negó rotundamente.

“Perdón por ese incidente Idia-san”

“No te preocupes, no pensé que tus subordinados fueran tan insistentes aunque, debo admitir que dan un poco de miedo pero, la seguridad en Ignihyde es muy buena”

Hoy era uno de esos días donde acompañaba al otro a su dormitorio para ponerse de acuerdo con las actividades del club, mientras analizaba su jugada antes de mover su pieza sintió cierta incomodad en el estómago por lo ocurrido, sin poder evitarlo los gemelos lo habían seguido al dormitorio ajeno y justo antes de entrar a este le habían insistido en seguirlo aunque sabían que aquello se encontraba prohibido, Floyd incluso prometió estar quieto pero Azul sabía que si cedía, les estarían respirando en la nuca todo el momento y asustarían a Idia haciéndolo pasar por un momento incómodo (Idia era un alfa).

“Lo se”-acomodó a un peón- “Aun así, lamento el incidente”

“Mmm”-lo escuchó murmurar mientras planeaba su jugada– “¿No has considerado terminar con eso? Si tanto te molesta, deberías cortar el problema de raíz”-El más alto acababa de derribar la pieza que movió.

Cuando Azul vio su peón caer y observó las piezas en el tablero, a la reina, el caballo y el rey… no pudo evitar pensar que aquella sugerencia sería como dejarse vulnerable, los gemelos siempre lo habían acompañado, listos para servirle pero jamás lo presionaron, evidentemente la insistencia estaba pero, una vez que la situación era demasiado incómoda para manejar, ellos retrocedían, no obstante, ahora, con todo lo ocurrido, no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez aquel problema no implicaba números o deudas, o un contrato que lo salvara, eran los gemelos, no había un escrito si no, un acuerdo, algo más allá que una firma, era más…personal.

“Tal vez tenga razón Idia-san…”

“Jaque mate”

* * *

Al regresar Azul estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que venía, mentalmente antes de salir se había preparado, incluso Idia, al notar su expresión de angustia por muy reservado que fuera le ofreció si quería quedarse hoy en el dormitorio pero aquello era algo que no podía aplazar, mientras más lo alargara los gemelos se podrían aún más inquietos y esp podría ocasionar una catástrofe.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su habitación supo que ahí se encontraban, notó la luz proveniente de ella cuando anteriormente había cerrado y apagado lo cual le hacía pensar que sus cerraduras ya no eran de confianza o que ambos tenían una copia de sus llaves. Con una mueca de disgusto se preparó para lo que venía, su mano tomó el picaporte y coloco su mejor expresión neutral, lo giró y al abrir, encontró a ambos en su cama, ambas miradas se posaron en él y una sonrisa se formó en sus bocas, una depredadora, como si se encontraran ahí para devorarlo y eso le hizo estremecer.

“Floyd, Jade”

Cerrando la puerta tras sí, tratando de demostrar que no se sentía intimidado avanzó. De inmediato notó cierto cambio en el ambiente, era algo pesado que le hizo observar el lugar con más atención, al fijarse, notó que su armario se encontraba abierto y uno de sus uniformes ya se encontraba colgado en la puerta, listo para mañana…oh, eso era…

Los betas a diferencia de los alfas y omegas no podían percibir las feromonas después de todo no se encontraba en su biología y no les servían durante el apareamiento, sin embargo si podían percibir hasta cierto punto los olores, notar estos cambios sutiles en el ambiente, era como cuando un perfume llega levemente de una persona al azar de la calle, solo podían notarlo cuando el aroma si este era demasiado y en un ambiente cerrado, Azul podía notar levemente la esencia de los gemelos…eso significaba que su habitación para otro alfa y omega seguramente apestaba a feromonas, los gemelos eran posesivos por instinto y estaban marcando su territorio.

Tratando de ignorar ese detalle y el miedo que provenía de tal conclusión optó por un acercamiento normal como si ambos no hubieran marcado cada rincón de la habitación e incluso su ropa.

“Pensé que ya se encontrarían en sus cuartos, ¿Ocurrió algo en el café?”

La mejor opción era desviar el tema, manejar los hilos correctamente.

“No”

Con paso lento se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta asentando primero los guantes, podía percibir los ojos de ambos en su espalda, observando, escudriñando, esperando que cometiera algún error.

“Entonces”-Se volteó, apoyándose en el mueble y cruzándose de brazos – “¿Qué hacen aquí? Mañana hay mucho que hacer y debemos estar listos”

“¿Cómo te fue con Idia-san?”

Ahí estaba la pregunta, el anzuelo, por mucho que Azul quiso utilizar una excusa para echarlos Jade había sacado las cosas a la luz, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pero mantuvo la compostura a pesar de ver como ambos se paraban de la cama y se acercaban, cosa que le hizo temblar.

“Estuvo bien, completamos nuestros acuerdos para que los eventos del club no perjudicaran los horarios del café, así no tendré mas quejas de que los dejo solos”

Trato de justificarse aunque no había necesidad. Ahora tenía a cada uno a su lado y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no escapar cuando sintió las manos de Floyd rodear su cintura y como este apoyó su barbilla en su hombro derecho, muy cerca de su oreja.

“Uhmm fue una reunión muy larga”-Escuchó la queja y sintió que era olfateado, como si este buscara algún indicio de contacto pero era normal que Azul oliera a otra persona, después de todo estuvo en el cuarto de Idia- “Azul estuvo mucho tiempo fuera”

En una lucha interna trató de ignorar las manos enguantadas de la morena que se deslizaban por su cadera y comenzaban a bajar, de cerca no pudo negar la presencia del olor amargo de Floyd el cual empezaba a sentirse en todo el lugar, aun sutilmente podía notar que estaba molesto y aquello pronto iba a explotar.

“Floyd”

Por suerte la advertencia de su otro hermano lo detuvo, las manos dejaron de acariciar y el gruñido que comenzaba a formarse en el pecho del otro fue suprimido, en esos momentos Azul se alegraba de que Jade fuera un ancla para su hermano que evitaba que llegara más lejos, aunque, al mirarlo a los ojos Azul se asustó pues detrás de esto, notó la misma hambre que siempre veía en Floyd y trataba de evitar, hasta ahora notaba que Jade también se hallaba cerca y su mano había tomado su barbilla.

“¿Será que la reunión se alargó porque Azul e Idia-san se estaba divirtiendo mucho?”

Azul jamás había escuchado que Jade se refiriera al otro en eso tono, a primera vista no lo parecía, pero esos ojos afilados, la lengua que acarició levemente los caninos que podrían destrozar la carne le mostraron la advertencia detrás de sus palabras.

“Azul se divierte más con Idia-san que con nosotros”

El agarre en su cintura se intensificó y fue en ese momento que sintió pánico, ambos gemelos se encontraban rodeándolo y sus olores, tan similares pero al mismo tiempo diferentes, intenso, comenzaban a llenarle sus fosas nasales, era imposible no notar ese olor amargo que denotaba que ambos alfas se encontraban molestos y querían dominar, era una presa, un animal a punto de ser devorado y las morenas lo habían dejado sin escapatoria, jamás habían llegado tan lejos y ahora parecían no querer detenerse

“¿Será que ya se aburrió de nosotros?”

Con esta oración, Jade ajustó su agarre, acariciando lentamente su mejilla y observó cómo se acercaba, desde esa posición tal parecía que iba a utilizar su magia única en él pero, notó sus intenciones, si daba pie a aquello ya no habría salida, sería de los gemelos, el juego había terminado, sería un jaque mate, entonces, con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba, actuó.

“No”

Apartando la mirada de Jade, le volteó la cara antes de que pudiera tener contacto, sus mejillas se encontraban calientes y cubiertas de un tono carmesí, trató de observar la cama y distraerse, tomar fuerzas.

“Creo que es hora de que se vayan”

Sus palabras eran frías, indiferentes, estaba marcando de nuevo los límites, haciéndoles saber a que no tenían el control.

Por un momento hubo silencio y tuvo miedo de la reacción de estos pero la voz de Jade lo tranquilizó.

“Bien”

Para cuando regresó la mirada apenas tuvo tiempo de notar ese deje de decepción en los ojos de Jade antes de apartarse y volver a su expresión neutral aunque esta pasó como un trago amargo, no era la que siempre utilizaba con Azul, no, esta era fría, como cuando trataba con un cliente molesto y ahora, Jade se encontraba molesto con Azul.

“Vamos Floyd”

La otra morena no se había apartado de Azul y aún lo sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, tanto, que estaba seguro que dejaría marcas al día siguiente.

“…Bien”

Con esto, se retiró y cuando Azul lo vio a los ojos este tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, aunque eso no evitó que viera la molestia en sus pupilas, la misma decepción que vio en su hermano.

“Supongo que es hora de retirarnos, nos encontraremos mañana en el café”

Jade le sonrió, pero al igual que con su expresión normal, no hubo sentimiento tras esa sonrisa, fue solo un gesto indiferente, no hubo comentarios extras ni recordatorios, solo una leve inclinación y le dio la espalda, Floyd se quedó unos segundos más, observándolo fijamente, momentos en los que se quedó quieto, alerta, como si el depredador pudiera volver a atacar, al parecer Floyd notó esto pues hizo una mueca de desagrado y le dio la espalda.

“Bye bye Azul, al parecer ya te volviste menos interesante…”

Esto último fue susurrado pero Azul pudo escucharlo, fue entonces que su mente cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, la molestia de ambos, el cómo había provocado aquello y el que, a partir de ese momento una tormenta se desataría, solo con eso entendió que tal vez con sus acciones estaba alejando a los gemelos, que estos perderían interés y por un momento, por un instante, sintió que podía perderlos. No se percató cuando sus manos se apoyaron desesperadas en la silla y comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, como si hubiera dejado de respirar por un segundo.

_“¿No has considerado terminar con eso? Si tanto te molesta, deberías cortar el problema de raíz”_

¿O…tal vez era lo correcto, el momento de ponerles un alto?

Los gemelos siempre habían manifestado que en algún momento podrían dejarlo si se aburrieran y él había aceptado, como un contrato sin firma, un acuerdo pero, ¿Realmente Azul estaba preparado para cumplir su palabra? ¿Vivir una vida sin Jade y Floyd a su lado? ¿Realmente quería eso? ¿Debió aclarar las cosas desde antes, los acuerdos de su amistad?

Con este pensamiento el menor se dirigió a la cama, completamente agotado emocionalmente, solo se quitó los zapatos y calcetines antes de acostarse, no se cambió a su pijama y una vez adentro, solo pudo abrazar su almohada mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido, las mismas preguntas rondaban por su mente, la preocupación de que había aburrido a los gemelos y por primera vez desde que Azul salió del fondo marino sintió deseos de volver a su olla de pulpo.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente todo pareció normal.

“¡Azul!”

Floyd lo saludó desde la mesa que limpiaba y Jade le hizo la mano desde la barra, al parecer estaba revisando el inventario de tés.

“Buenos días Azul”

Todo parecía extrañamente normal.

“B-Buenos días”-Su voz titubeo pero ninguno de los gemelos pareció notarlo.

Así, el día transcurrió con relativa calma, demasiada, los hermanos siguieron acompañándolo y tratándolo como comúnmente lo hacían, incluso llegó a bromear con ambos y reírse cuando intimidaron a un deudor, siempre a su lado, aunque, Azul continuaba sintiendo que algo andaba mal.

No encontró la respuesta hasta después del primer descanso, cuando se percató que los Leech se encontraban a su lado pero no cerca, había una especie de distancia entre ellos, no existía contacto físico, todo este tiempo los gemelos a pesar de estar en su espacio y en celo, no lo tocaron, no hubo roce de manos con Jade o abrazos por parte de Floyd ni acercamientos innecesarios, no en la clase, ni durante el recorrido en el pasillo pero, al parecer solo él se había percatado, o… ¿Era solo paranoia?.

Su teoría se confirmó cuando se encontraron con el líder de Heartslabyul en los jardines.

“¡Pez dorado!”

Floyd de inmediato se adelantó para perseguirlo y el líder por instinto se ocultó detrás del sujeto del trébol pintado, Trey, el cual dejó escapar una risita.

“Tranquilo Riddle”

Floyd trató de atacar al mas pequeño pero en medio de sus acciones se detuvo (Azul no notó que el brazo de Trey que rodeaba al líder había ajustado su agarre) y solo se quedó parado mirándolo con curiosidad.

“Parece que los peces dorados no nadan solos”

El menor lo miró con molestia y un tono rojo comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas lo cual hizo sonreír más a la morena.

“Floyd”

La voz de Jade desvió la atención de su hermano.

“Buenas tardes Jade-san”

“Buenas tarde Trey-kun”

El pulpo se sorprendió de ver a Jade sonreír con tanta naturalidad, era poco común que hiciera eso frente a otras personas, solo expresaba sus sentimientos con aquellos que confiaba.

“Trey, ya casi son las 5, debemos llegar a tiempo a revisar si Ace y Deuce terminaron sus tareas”

El líder de dormitorio parecía apurado en irse sin embargo apenas se separó un poco de su sublíder Floyd aprovechó y lo capturó de los hombros.

“Pececito dorado nunca se quiere quedar para la diversión”

Un mohín se formó en las mejillas de la anguila mientras comenzaba a frotar su mejilla contra la del contrario, produciendo quejas por parte de este.

“S-suéltame”

“Oh, Floyd…perdonen la imprudencia de mi hermano”

“Tranquilo Jade-san”

Azul solo pudo mirar desde lejos la interacción de los gemelos y los demás, quería creer que aquello no le afectaba, conocía que los Leech se llevaban bien con otras personas, que convivían con ya sea en clubes o durante sus aventuras cuando desaparecían pero, cuando observó que Floyd comenzó a olfatear al líder de dormitorio, su expresión cambio, se volvió sombría, algo dentro de si se removió, ellos nunca lo dejaban solo, no en esa época…

“Ah, Azul-san, no sabía que estaba aquí, perdone, buenas tardes”

El menor salió de su trance cuando los ojos regresaron a él y rápidamente trató de recuperar su compostura.

“Buenas tardes Trey-san, Riddle-san”

Saludo, pero sus palabras eran cortantes.

“Por un momento se me hizo raro no encontrarlos juntos, siempre son tan unidos”

La risita de Trey por algún motivo hizo enojar al pulpo pero, ocultó su molestia tras una expresión amable, principalmente porque aquello le había dolió por algún motivo.

“Si..”-Se acomodó sus lentes para disimular su incomodidad debido al comentario – “Pero bien, tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos, fue un gusto encontrarlos, Jade, Floyd, no se metan en problemas”

“Azul”

No escuchó más y emprendió la retirada, trató que sus pasos no fueran rápidos pero en algún punto comenzó a correr hasta que llegó a su habitación, una vez ahí, se encerró, no le importó si los gemelos tenían su llave, solo quería estar solo, tratar de entender ese sentimiento que quemaba en su fecho y que por un momento, provocó que su vista se tiñera de negro…eran lágrimas de tinta.

Las horas pasaron y los gemelos no volvieron a verlo ese día…

* * *

Hoy era viernes, el día en que iniciaba el celo de los gemelos, aproximadamente a las 9 pm como Azul había calculado, para hacer efectiva la pócima siempre la tomaban a medio día, podían hacerlo antes pero les gustaba jugar con Azul hasta el último minuto, hoy era diferente.

Durante todo el tiempo el menor los estuvo evitando, ellos tampoco lo persiguieron, incluso si un ojo experto se fijaba, notaría la distancia, hasta Jamil se lo llegó a insinuar durante clases pero, luego pareció arrepentirse y cambio la conversación.

Eran las 8, seguro las anguilas se encontraban preparando para su ingreso a la habitación, en total eran 3 de emergencia, casi no se usaban debido a que en la escuela era obligatorio el consumo de los supresores y había un estricto reglamento con respecto a mantener la paz en el instituto, incluso, si alguien no contaba con los recursos (como Ruggie) se les proporcionaba de forma gratuita (aunque todos sabían que Leona le había financiado los medicamentos a la pequeña hiena y de la mejor calidad).

Mientras tanto Azul se encontraba en su escritorio sacando cuenta, sin embargo, por más que veía los números no alcanzaba a concentrarse, no podía, su mente seguía repitiendo la escena del día anterior, el ver como Floyd olía al líder de Heartslabyul y Jade le sonreía a vicelider dejándolo atrás, como si no existiera, todo aquello que siempre temió.

Resignado soltó por fin la pluma y se apoyó en el respaldo, aquello le molestaba, estaba rompiendo con su calma pero, ¿No era eso lo que quería, deshacerse de los gemelos, tener un poco de paz? Comenzaba a dudar de sus decisiones y esa duda solo lo creció cuando escuchó aquel toque en la puerta y después, como esta se abría, solo existían pocas personas que se atrevían a entrar con tanta confianza a sus aposentos y estos eran los gemelos.

“Azul…”

Escuchó la voz de Jade y giró su silla para verlos, lo primero en que se percató es que no llevaban su uniforme, ambos ya se hallaban en pijama incluso, parecían un poco frescos, algunas gotas se escapaban de sus cabellos, seguro se bañaron, no dudaba que su piel estuviera ardiendo, un efecto secundario del celo. De inmediato la habitación se inundó con un aroma cargado del cual Azul solo pudo distinguir una pequeña parte por su condición de beta.

Ambos se quedaron parados cerca de la entrada, con posturas rectas, no se acercaban como si temieran perturbar la tranquilidad de Azul o asustarlo. Jade sonreía condescendientemente y Floyd parecía evitar su mirada.

“Ya vamos a entrar a la habitación, ya está programada y no se abrirá hasta el lunes en la noche”

Tres días duraba su celo, la habitación se encontraba acondicionada con comida, agua y todo lo necesario, se cerraba por fuera para evitar que los alfas salieran y pudieran provocar algún daño y había un teléfono de emergencia, además, estaba insonorizada, para darle privacidad a los individuos y a las personas que se encontraba fuera, eran tres salas por dormitorio.

“Ya veo…”

No dijo más, solo se quedó quieto, por un minuto la mirada de Jade y la suya se encontró y se quedaron así un rato, como si trataran de leerse mutuamente, a veces perdía contacto para mirar a Floyd pero este se negaba hasta que en un descuido sus ojos se encontraron pero rápidamente los desvió.

“Vamos Jade”

Floyd fue el * **primero en irse** , los dejó solos y eso, sin querer, hirió a Azul, algo se estaba rompiendo en su pecho. Jade permaneció un poco más de tiempo, Azul notó su presencia cuando dejó de observar por donde su hermano se había ido.

El mayor se hallaba mirandolo fijamente, su expresión era seria, como si buscara algo.

“¿Aún no te vas? Casi es la hora”

Como si sus palabras hubieran sacado del trance al otro, el pulpo pensó que tal vez se sentiría ofendido por la expresión pero, en cambio, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la anguila y se acercó, aquel movimiento puso en alerta a Azul pero no retrocedió, no obstante el otro había notado su tensión.

“Tranquilo, solo voy a entregarte el último inventario que hice, después de todo ayer casi no nos encontramos”

Del su bolsillo sacó una libreta y se acercó a este pero se detuvo a unos pasos solo para alargar su mano, sin aproximarse demasiado. Azul, aún temeroso, levantó la mano y la tomó con rapidez.

“Gracias…”

Examinó la libreta, no parecía tener nada extraño, era la misma de siempre, pero, al subir la mirada, notó que aquella mano seguía ahí extendida. Cuando miró al gemelo notó que este lo seguía viendo fijamente y su corazón comenzó al palpitar rápido.

“¿Sucede algo?”

Esta vez no lo tomó por sorpresa y este, si bajar la vista subió su mano hasta tocar su mejilla, aquello lo sorprendió y le hizo temblar pero el toque solo permaneció mientras el autor lo miraba a los ojos, el tono heterocromático contra el azul. Un dedo se deslizó por su cachete provocando que el calor aumentara en ellos, era algo tan íntimo que a pesar de estar lejos sentía que podía quemarse en cualquier momento y al mirar el iris oscuro, notó algo detrás de este.

“Azul…”

Su nombre fue pronunciado en un tono grave, profundo, como si lo llamara, parecía que lo hechizaba, una magia que le tentaba.

“Jade”

Pero tan pronto como estuvo por corresponder el gesto, la mano se alejó, Jade retrocedió.

“Nos vemos hasta el lunes”

Con esto, el último gemelo en la habitación se inclinó y antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, le lanzó una mirada al pulpo, mandando un mensaje indirecto, algo escondían esos ojos con heterocromía que no pudo descifrar, un secreto que al parecer, el gemelo quería que descubriera.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Azul por fin pudo respirar con normalidad, apenas había notado que arrugó la libreta entre sus manos, sosteniéndola como si su vida dependiera de ello y entonces, regresó su silla a su posición normal y trató de concentrarse en sus cálculos, dejando esta a un lado e ignorando el calor que producía, el de Jade, no obstante, durante toda la noche, los números solo danzaron en sus ojos y no pudo realizar ningún calculo…

* * *

Para las 9 de la noche Azul se había rendido, estaba resignado, no pudo completar ningún registro pues su mirada siempre regresaba a la libreta, era lo último que los gemelos le habían dejado antes de encerrarse y ahora era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Apoyado sus codos en la mesa y al mismo tiempo su barbilla en su mano, observó el objeto con interés, era extraño incluso, Jade pudo entregarle aquel informe después del fin de semana, las actividades del café no se reanudarían hasta el martes y según sabía, aún quedaban suministros, pero no, se la dio antes, eso, sumado a sus miradas, le hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

Así, lo observó fijamente por un rato hasta que notó que realmente no lo había abierto, siempre confió en los cálculos de Jade y su trabajo era impecable por algo era el encargado sin embargo con todo lo ocurrido la curiosidad le ganó, así que, con cuidado, tomó la libreta, quitó el listón que la aseguraba y la abrió, fue entonces que notó como un papel caía de esta, uno pequeño y amarillo, con cautela lo tomó y lo analizó, de inmediato, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un carmesí profundo, era un número, pero, no cualquiera, un código, el código de la puerta de los gemelos con un simple mensaje:

_Por si te interesa_

Firmado con las iniciales **F** y **J**.

Asi que por eso Jade lo miró e insistió tanto, lo estaba invitando a que pasara el celo con ellos y le había dejado una pista, hasta el último minuto los gemelos querían estar con él y ese sentimiento conmovió el corazón de Azul, provocando que latiera fuertemente, ahora no podía seguir negando lo que ambos provocaban en él, no después de todo lo pasado y los celos (si, porque eso eran, por mas que quisiera argumentar otra cosa) que sintió, pero…por más hubiera la invitación ¿Estaba realmente seguro?

Los gemelos ya le había pedido a Azul compartir su celo, cada vez que se acercaba la fecha se lo insinuaban, tal vez no con palabras, pero si con acciones, Floyd se volvía más cariñoso y Azul solo lo notaba porque algunos estudiantes comenzaban a murmurar en los pasillos sobre como su ropa se impregnaba de su olor (el casi no lo percibía, ya que, al ser beta, apenas distinguía la esencia de los alfas), incluso a veces, durante esas fechas, los gemelos preparaban su ropa previamente, una noche desaparecía y a la mañana siguiente tenía el traje colgado en su armario, nada parecía inusual hasta que atravesaba los pasillos y la gente comenzaba a murmurar. También la morena se ponía agresiva, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, en el especial los alfas, durante ese tiempo sabía que no le estaba permitido aceptar ninguna cita de negocios con ellos a menos de que quisiera Floyd en su oficina o a Jade respirando detrás de su nuca durante toda la junta.

En clases sabía que al más mínimo toque la actitud y expresión de Floyd se transformaría y los ojos de Jade se agudizarían, inundando el ambiente de tensión hasta que el individuo se alejara o tuviera que retroceder antes de que los gemelos le rompieran los dedos uno por uno.

Jade era más discreto, no haría ningún comentario pero, estaría más atento con Azul, sería complaciente y sus respuesta, antes mortales, con veneno en la punta de la lengua, pasarían a tener un contexto…diferente.

Pequeños toques cuando le pasaban los contratos para que los firmara, una mano detrás de su espalda, estar más cerca de lo normal, todo eso sumado a pequeñas bromas, insinuaciones y juegos de palabras inesperados que lo tomarían con la guardia baja y provocarían que sus mejillas se calentaran.

Cada gemelo tenía su estrategia pero el objetivo era el mismo; que Azul cediera. Pero, desde que alcanzaron la pubertad e incluso, desde que se reveló su casta, así como los gemelos habían ganado experiencia seduciéndolo, él se había entrenado para esquivarlos, escusa, respuestas cortas, frías como el hielo e indiferencia, todo para mantenerlos al marguen, lo más increíble es que estos nunca lo obligaron, por el contrario, respetaron su decisión, pese a eso, no había que olvidar que los gemelos eran depredadores, y el depredador sabe ser paciente, observar a su presa y conoce en que momento atacar hasta que esta se encuentre en sus garras o mejor dicho, mandíbulas.

Al parecer, el tiempo para concluir el juego había llegado, el movimiento final, pero…Azul tenía miedo, realmente, tenía temor al cambio que podría ocasionarse, él, ante todo, era un beta, un simple beta con ambiciones de alfa, deseaba destacar, incluso por eso les dio un motivo extra a sus compañeros para burlarse pero no, Jade y Floyd lo querían, sabía que podían tener a cualquier omega que quisieran, ambos eran bien parecidos y atléticos, pero no, deseaban a Azul, a él únicamente y mientras Azul solo…tenía miedo, miedo de no ser suficiente, de que lo dejaran, de volver a asustarse como aquella vez…esa vez…

* * *

La pubertad había llegado a los tritones del océano de coral pero apenas estaban aprendiendo a manejarlo, en ese momento los gemelos no hablaban sobre su celo pero si insinuaban el querer pasar tiempo junto a él.

“Ne, Azul, entonces ¿Vendrás con nosotros a explorar después de la escuela?”

“Ya se los dije ¡Tengo mucho que estudiar!”

“¿Y si te ayudamos?”- Como siempre Jade surgía como mediador.

“Eso es muy aburrido Jade, pero, podemos acompañarte y después ¡A explorar!”

“Mmm, supongo que esta bien pero ¡Nada de meterse con mis escritos!”

La risa de los gemelos inundó el pasillo mientras iban en dirección a la clase de canto, una de las favoritas de Azul.

“Podemos pasar por unos dulces de coral y esas frutas insípidas que te gust…”

De repente la voz de Floyd se apagó, Azul no entendía ocurrido pero de repente, observó como Jade abría mucho los ojos y arrugaba la nariz para que de un parpadeó se lanzara contra su hermano y lo acorralara contra la pared.

“¿J-Jade? ¿F-floyd?”

El menor observó la escena petrificado, después de mucho tiempo tuvo miedo, de verdad, no entendía la situación pero cuando observó a Floyd, casi derrama su tinta, el gemelo estaba…irreconocible…

La mirada hambrienta, su pupila dilatada, garras y los dientes filosos expuestos y luchando contra su hermano.

“¡Sueltame! ¡Dejame ir!”

Jade no lo soltaba y Azul aún no entendía el motivo de esa reacción hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente del patio.

“OMEGA EN CELO, ENCIERREN A TODOS LOS ALFAS”

Ahora las cosas tenían sentido, Floyd era un alfa y estaba tratando de ir tras el omega, sin embargo Jade también lo era, así que, se encontraba seguro que él también estaba sufriendo, Azul no había notado el cambio porque era un beta, apenas y entraban en la pubertad, algunos más tardes que otros, asi que podían darse esos incidentes, el pulpo sabía que el olor se disiparía y todo volvería a la normalidad pero, al ver al Floyd pensó que probablemente era necesario suministrar un supresor de emergencia.

“¡Jade! ¿Dónde esta el…?”

Estaba por ir a buscarlo cuando escuchó la voz de Floyd.

“¡AZUL! Quiero morder a Azul, necesito marcarlo ¡Déjame ir Jade! Azul, AZUL”

Fue cuando realmente se congeló debido al pánico, Floyd no quería ir por aquel omega él…lo estaba buscando.

“E-en el segundo compartimento de la mochila, lado derecho, ahí está”

La voz de Jade lo sacó de su trance, y con las manos temblando, tomó la mochila que había caído durante el impacto y rebuscó hasta encontrar la medicina, dos jeringas, una para cada gemelo, pequeñas, de emergencia, mientras preparaba su contenido escuchó los gritos de Floyd mientras lo llamaba.

“Ven aquí Azul, solo será una mordida ¡Quiero a Azul!”

Su lucha se intensificó y supo que debía apurarse, una vez listas, nadó lo más rápido que pudo a estos, pero al llegar, el gemelo tomó el descuido de su hermano para utilizar su cola y empujarlo con fuerza contra la pared.

“Aquí es…¡AHHH!”

El pequeño pulpo no pudo contra la fuerza de la morena cuando este lo acorraló contra la pared pero hizo todo lo posible para cuidar las jeringas, sin estas, no podrían detener a Floyd.

“Aquí esta Azul~”

El menor escuchó esa voz cerca de su oído y sintió como la aleta de Floyd se enredaba en sus cuerpo y tentáculos, agarrándolo con fuerza, por un momento se quedó paralizado mientras algunas lágrimas de tinta se derramaban de sus ojos.

“Oh, no llores Azul, no te haré daño”

Aquellas garras tomaron su mentón de una forma brusca y le obligaron a verlo, cuando su iris se encontró con el del otro sintió sus tentáculos contraerse, aquella mirada era de hambre, parecía que en cualquier momento el otro lo iba a devorar.

“Amo como Azul derrama su tinta cuando tiene miedo, me dan ganas de estrujarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, es tan lindo”-su voz infantil solo de provocaba escalofríos.

El gemelo se acercó a su persona y comenzó a olfatearlo, como si fuera un omega, buscando su olor

“No…”

Sin embargo, él sabía que Azul no lo era lo que buscaba pero en ese estado, al no encontrar la esencia inexistente, vino la ira

“¿Dónde está el olor de Azul? ¡¿Por qué no huele a nada?!”

La locura del gemelo parecía aumentar y esas garras se clavaron en su mandíbula, haciéndolo sangrar, sus manos sostenían la medicina pero tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento en falso y que se rompieran, mientras tanto el depredador siguió olisqueando y apretando su agarre.

“Para...por favor…”

Azul no había vuelto a suplicar desde que decidió despedirse de su pasado, pero ahora, temblando como una hoja ante la fuerza de Floyd no le quedó otra opción, no obstante, este solo se separó y lo miró de forma indiferente, aburrida.

“Que aburrido, pero…”

Ahí volvía esa sonrisa sádica, aquella que nunca había sido para él solo contra sus enemigos y que ahora le hacía temblar.

“Podemos resolver esto, no importa que Azul no sea un omega, lo puedo marcar”

Esa fue la advertencia que necesito para que su cuerpo reaccionara, si Floyd lo mordía y se infectaba con su sangre no habría modo de pararlo, las morenas tenían una tendencia a perseguir a los pulpos, seguir devorando, un instinto primitivo, si era mordido Floyd lo reconocería como compañero por un tiempo mínimo lo cual provocaría que no dejara que lo separan de él, era una combinación peligrosa e incluso ** **mortal** …

Entonces, con el poco valor que le quedaba, utilizó uno de sus tentáculos libres y apartó a la morena.

“¡Dije que me dejes!”

Con esto, se liberó del agarre de su barbilla y trató de alejarse pero, aquello fue un error pues, la anguila a pesar de estar algo aturdida, rápidamente tomó aquel tentáculo y lo apretó, provocando un dolor extremo en todo su cuerpo.

“Vaya…parece que Azul se está haciendo el difícil”

Con ello, el más alto volvió a abrazar su cuerpo (esta vez con mayor fuerza) mientras aplicaba presión en el tentáculo herido para que cediera, en ese momento Azul no pudo más y dejó escapar un chillido de dolor, era demasiado para su cuerpo.

“Tal vez deba darle una lección”-La sonrisa del gemelo creció –“Una mordida estaría bien…”

Entonces, observó como este se llevaba su tentáculo a la boca y mordía, el dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo y la tinta cubrió su vida, un grito de dolor se le escapó a la par de que observaba como la morena le arrancaba un pesado de su extremidad y lo tragaba.

“Delicioso, quiero mas…necesito mas…”

La sangre comenzó a filtrarse por la herida a lo que el gemelo volvía a cercarse, Azul estaba adolorido, temblaba pero no podía moverse pues su cuerpo aún seguía enredado en la cola de su atacante, el dolor comenzaba a nublarle la vista además de la tinta que salía de sus ojos, no sabía hasta donde llegaría aquello pero tenía mucho miedo.

“Mío…”

Entonces, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, el puño de Jade se asentó en la quijada de Floyd y lo apartó.

Adolorido, Azul observó cómo Jade derribaba a su hermano y lo atrapaba contra el piso del pasillo, repartiendo golpes de forma salvaje mientras sus colas se enredaban.

“¡Sueltame Jade!”

Pero la morena no le hizo caso y lanzó otro puño, Azul se quedó quieto, desganado, observando la escena pero, apenas pudo aclarar un poco sus mente se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

“Con cuidado Azul”-Escuchó la advertencia de Jade

“AZUL, DEJAME MORDERTE, ERES MIO”

El pulpo ignoró los gritos de Floyd y buscando la parte de la cola que le correspondía, clavó la aguja y le inyecto el supresor de emergencia. De inmediato los movimientos de Floyd se detuvieron y sus ojos se volvieron somnolientos, por algo era un supresor de emergencia pues dormía a las alfas.

“A-Azul…”

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que este perdiera la conciencia. Azul no se acercó hasta que vio el cuerpo inmóvil.

“Justo a tiempo, gracias Jade”

El menor se nadó a él para agradecerle pero, notó algo extraño en la actitud del gemelo, este no se movía y cuando le regresó la mirada, se quedó quieto…

No se había percatado pero Jade llevó uno de sus brazos a su boca y ahora lo estaba mordiendo hasta hacerlo sangrar, el color rojo comenzaba a flotar alrededor de él y su mandíbula temblaba, supuso que por el dolor pero, no se soltaba, aunque eso no era lo que sorprendió a Azul, aquello que lo hizo retroceder fue su expresión, tenía la misma mirada que su hermano, de hambre y esos ojos que se fijaban solo en una cosa…Azul.

El pulpo se quedó muy quieto, pensando que lo iban a atacar pero Jade no se movió, se quedó en su lugar, si soltar su brazo.

“Jade…”

La morena negó y lo miró a los fijamente, su expresión se volvió mas amable y sus ojos regresaron a la segunda jeringa que Azul llevaba en sus manos, por instinto había preparado dos pero pensó que no era necesario utilizarla en Jade…había estado equivocado, pese a eso el gemelo parecía sereno y lo único que hizo fue extender su brazo antes de sonreír, una sonrisa tranquila.

Azul entendió el mensaje pero eso no evitó que temblara, tímidamente se acercó y antes de insertar el medicamento lo vio a los ojos, aun dudoso, sin embargo, Jade solo asintió y entonces…clavó la aguja.

Sus ojos se cerraron de manera lenta y en segundos, Jade estaba acostado junto a su hermano. Azul se quedó ahí, adolorido, rodeado por ese olor a sangre y temblando de miedo, le tomó unos minutos decidir a ir por ayuda, aún con la herida en el tentáculo, fue al primer salón que encontró y solicitó auxilio, así, los maestros transportaron a él y a los gemelos a la enfermería, llamando a sus padres en el proceso. Por supuesto que tuvo que dar una gran explicación a la escuela pero omitió algunas partes, mintió y por la forma de la mordida los adultos lo sabían, pero los padres de los menores decidieron discutirlo a parte. En todo el transcurso de la explicación Floyd no lo vio a la cara y al final, le dieron tres días para recuperarse y hacer las visitas al médico correspondientes.

Durante esos tres días el primero Jade le trajo la tarea, Floyd no apareció, tampoco hablaron de su ausencia ni de lo ocurrido, eso se repitió el segundo día y para el tercero, Floyd apareció con una caja de conchas nuevas, plumas y tintas especiales, junto con piedras preciosas, de esas que coleccionaba Azul, al estar en su presencia su cuerpo tembló por instinto y su tentáculo herido se contrajo, Floyd lo notó y estuvo a punto de irse, pero Azul lo detuvo e invitó a ambos a cenar, ese día Floyd lo abrazó y lloró, jamás lo había visto así, Jade se unió al abrazo mientras ambos escuchaban la disculpa del gemelo, desde entonces, ese incidente fue olvidado pero, los gemelos comenzaron a manifestar su verdadero interés por Azul...

* * *

Es por eso que tenía miedo, miedo de repetir aquella situación o que algo grave pudiera ocurrir, sabía que ya no eran adolescente y que lo gemelos podía controlar sus intentos pero eso no evitaba que el recuerdo volviera, el pedazo de su tentáculo pudo ser remplazado (Era un pulpo después de todo) pero el trauma que venía con eso, aún lo perseguía, pero…

Al ver el número en su mano su corazón se agito, los gemelos aún tenían esa esperanza y debido a lo ocurrido conocía sus sentimientos, sus verdaderas intenciones, ahí estaba la prueba, entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

Parándose de la silla, recorrió su habitación hasta uno de sus estantes, de ahí, sacó un libro que parecía al azar pero no, detrás de este había una botella, una poción especial que permitía a su usuario expedir feromonas como si fuera un omega, hace tiempo la había desarrollado pero siempre la ocultó a esos dos por temor o ¿sería que aquello era un reflejo de sus verdaderos deseos?

Observándola por un momento, Azul tomó su decisión.

* * *

“No va a venir ¿Verdad?”

Era pasada la media noche y ambos hermanos estaba cada uno en una cama, había tomado un descanso de sus “asuntos” pero, sus cuerpos aún ardían, su ingle aún dolía y por más que la tocaran su excitación no bajaba, por más que sus voces llamaran a Azul sabían que este no vendría.

“Sera la próxima vez”

“No lo digas”

“Hay que ser pacientes”

“De nada sirvió ******** contaminar el caldero y hacer las tareas de Crewel”

“Floyd…”

“¡Hemos sido demasiado pacientes! Solo debimos arrastrarlo y…”

Su pelea se cesó cuando el sonido de los botones y el de la entrada abriéndose, estaban por gruñirse mutuamente y agarrarse a golpes por segunda ocasión cuando la puerta se abrió y ahí, estaba Azul.

“Azul…”

El nombre de este escapó de sus labios como una necesidad, se quedaron quietos ante la figura del contrario parado y en pijama pero, no fue lo primero que los llamó, el motivo de su quietud era ese olor, un aroma que provenía del recién llegado.

“Omega…”

Era un *** **olor** a la brisa del mar, fresco, sutil, adictivo.

“Jade, Floyd”

Y esa voz que los llamaba, que pronunciaba su nombre, los invitaba a atacar.

Los primeros gruñidos fueron los de Floyd, Azul casi se siente abrumado por lo pesado del ambiente cuando entró, espeso, el olor a sexo invadió sus fosas nasales al adentrarse. Su mirada no flaqueó cuando el hermano de ojos caídos se acercó con una expresión hambrienta y lo rodeó para abrazarlo por detrás de la cintura y pegar sus cuerpos.

“Omega”

El gruñido fue directo detrás de su oído, Floyd lo estaba oliendo, reconociendo antes de empezar a repartir besos en su cuello, pequeños, sutiles, Azul trató de no estremecerse, controlarse aún cuando el miedo también lo recorrió, un sentimiento nacido a base de sus instintos, su cuerpo le pedía huir pero, estaba decidido, además de que la puerta no se volvería abrir a menos de que alguien ingresara.

“Floyd”

Pronunció su nombre en voz baja mi soltó un jadeo cuando sintió algo picar su muslo, era el miembro de la morena, estaba erecto y listo, algo común en la época de celo y es que Azul ya conocía el cuerpo de los gemelos, en ambas formas, desde la infancia, pero, las circunstancias eran diferentes y aquel toque le hizo sonrojar.

“Ahh”

Un gemido se deslizó de sus labios cuando aquellos besos comenzaron a transformarse en succiones y mordidas, sus piernas se sintieron débiles pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

“Pensamos que no vendrías, que estabas molesto”

Escuchó el argumento y casi podía imaginar el mohín que estaba formando Floyd ahora, incluso, una risita se le escapó.

“¿Cómo podría negarme si fueron tan insistentes?”

Floyd también rió ante esto y continuó su camino de besos mientras su mano se ajustaba en la cintura de Azul, atrayendo su cuerpo provocando que su intimidad se restregara contra el cuerpo ajeno.

“F-floyd”-el cuerpo entero de Azul tembló.

“Azul”

La voz de Jade estuvo cerca y antes de darse cuenta, ya sostenía su barbilla.

“Parece que por fin te animaste a aceptar nuestra invitación”-Su expresión era apacible, pero su tono era más ronco, como si se estuviera conteniendo, en sus ojos había deseo, lo notaba en su pupila dilatada- “Te hemos estado esperando”

Aquel dedo se deslizó por su mejilla, la trazó con una delicadeza que Azul jamás pensó merecer o que las manos de la anguila pudieran dar, a diferencia de la fuerza de estas, era una suavidad que solo había visto cuando trataba con sus hongos. Entonces un pulgar se coló de entre sus labios y lo dejó entrar, permitiendo que explorara y tocara sus dientes y lengua, Azul se abrió a él.

“Hemos esperado tanto…”-Lo escuchó susurra antes de que sus labios se juntara y le robara un beso voraz.

El pulpo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, pudo escuchar un gruñido por parte de Floyd y le pareció ver que Jade le sostuvo con fuerza la muñeca pero su atención tuvo que desviarse debido a que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo al gemelo que devoraba su boca, era un beso necesitado, el otro succionaba y sus dientes llegaron a picar sus labios sin morderlos, su lengua larga se enredaba con la suya y le hizo gemir, era una sobrecarga para su sistema, con los diente de Floyd ahora mordiendo y dejando marcas mientras su mano iba directo a su entrepierna, ambos gemelos lo tenían acorralado y sin aliento, Jade solo lo liberó cuando soltó un gemido debido a que Floyd apretó su zona intima.

“¿Debemos ir a la cama?”

Con una sonrisa tan formal, los invitó al lugar, lo primero que notó es que las sabanas estaban hechas un desastre y había algo pegajoso en ellas que no quiso averiguar.

“¡Yo también quiero un beso de Azul!”

El mas alto de los tres estaba por atrapar los labios de este quien apenas se encontraba recuperándose del beso anterior cuando las palabras de su hermano lo detuvieron.

“Pero en la cama podemos tener mayor diversión, recuerda que aún debemos prepararlo”

La declaración pareció gustarla a este, quien arrastró al pulpo a la cama y lo colocó en esta (cuidando colocar sus lentes en la mesita cercana ante el gesto molesto del octópodo), el cuerpo de Azul se sentía todavía aturdido por lo que se quedó tendido y mirando con cierto enojo a la morena por su agresividad.

“O-oye, ten más cuidado”

No pudo quedarse callado y ye reclamó al alfa aunque lo que recibió le hizo temblar, una mirada sería por parte de Floyd que le hizo callar de inmediato, se le había olvidado que los alfas solían ser posesivos en su celo y no les gustaba que le faltaran al respeto pero, la expresión de este rápido cambio.

“Perdón Azul-chan”

Con una risita el menor no tuvo tiempo de objetar antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los de Floyd. Si Jade era algo caballeroso Floyd era como un tren de carga sin freno, prácticamente acabó con sus labios, los devoró de forma salvaje, necesitada, mordió, succionó y lo dejó sin aliento mientras sus manos no se quedaban quietas, recorriendo sus muslo y pecho, ya estaba a medio camino de abrir la camisa de su pijama cuando se separó.

“Azul es tan hermoso, es mejor de lo que imaginaba”

El mencionado se encontraba jadeando sobre la cama, luchando por recuperar el aliento mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, ambos hermanos no dejaban de verlo y eso lo ponía nervioso.

“Aunque prefiero su verdadera forma”

“Sin duda es más hermosa, Floyd”

“¿Te imaginas Jade? Ocho tentáculos”

“Sería algo…interesante, tal vez podamos intentarlo la siguiente vez”

“¡Si!”

El menor detestaba que los gemelos hablaran como si no estuviera ahí pero, cuando su conversación cesó y su miradas regresaron a él consideró que era mejor que estuvieran distraídos, ambos estaban quietos, como si esperaran su aprobación, algo muy raro en los alfas y por mucho que Azul quisiera alargar esto, sabía que ambos eran impacientes.

“Entonces ¿Qué esperan?”

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para que estos se arrastraran por la cama y lo volvieran a acorralar, esta vez Jade lo tomó y lo acomodó en su regazo sintiendo como su hombría se deslizaba en su parte trasera, al igual que su hermano estaba duro, ambos parecían contenerse, cualquier alfa ya lo habría follado pero no, trataban a Azul con delicadeza, lo estaban llevando lentamente, trataban de que lo disfrutara.

“¿Así está mejor?”

Escuchó como Jade le susurraba al oído mientras comenzaba a besar la zona y su mano se deslizaba por su pecho descubierto, había terminado de desabotonar su camina y comenzaba a trazar la zona con sus uñas, primero sus costillas e iba bajando, logrando que se estremeciera y tuviera que morderse el labio para que los pequeños jadeos no escaparan.

“Azul no debe callarse, Jade y yo queremos escucharlo”

Floyd se acercó y le robó otro beso, esta vez más despacio pero con la misma fuerza que los anteriores, no lo soltó hasta que sus labios estuvieran rojos y entonces comenzó a bajar, asentaba pequeños besos en su piel lechosa y de vez en cuando succionaba para dejar algunas marcas, mientras tanto la mano de Jade lo recorría hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones donde acarició el alrededor del área sin tocarlo, como si estuviera jugando con él, haciéndolo arde en deseo mientras su dedo realizaba caricias fantasma.

Floyd continuó con su descenso hasta que llegó al obligo donde prestó esencial atención, ahí lo vio abrir la boca, exponer sus dientes y antes de detenerlo ya lo estaba mordiendo

“F-floyd n...mmm”

La mordida fue fuerte y provocó una sensación extraña en su parte baja junto con un picor, al parecer el otro le había sacado sangre y ahora se encontraba lamiendo la herida.

“El takoyaki sabe rico”

Aquel comentario lo hizo sonrojar y desvió la mirada, pero eso fue un error pues Jade capturó sus labios mientras comenzaban a acariciar con insistencia su pezón, Azul apenas pudo contenerse y jadeo en medio del beso pero su mente no podía desviar su atención pues Floyd ahora se encontraba mordiendo sus caderas, toda aquella sobre estimulación provocó que el calor aumentara en su estómago y que su cuerpo despertara.

“Parece que a Azul le está gustando”

El mencionado bajó la mirada y se percató que Floyd observaba su creciente erección, aquello le hizo querer cerrar las piernas pero el gemelo fue más rápido y le sostuvo ambas rodillas para abrirlo de par en par.

“No no no, Azul debe ser obediente”

La risa de Jade lo hizo estremecer, deseaba quejarse pero sabía que ahora estaba bajo las ordenes de los gemelos.

“¿Qué pensarían los demás si vieran a Azul así?”

Observó como Floyd lentamente deslizaba la parte inferior de su pijama hasta lanzar su pantalón a algún punto de la habitación.

“Húmedo, excitado, tan lindo…”

Las palabras sucias se deslizaban como miel de la boca de Floyd mientras comenzaba a besar su talón y subía, primero en su pantorrilla hasta sus muslos, donde comenzó a morder, subía y bajaba entre besos pero no llegaba a aquella zona que Azul tanto deseaba y que se calentaba.

“F-floyd”-Se le escapó su nombre pero no iba a suplicar

“Tan deseoso”-La mordida fue particularmente fuerte e hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera – “Abierto para nosotros”-su lengua trazó la parte interna del muslo, el borde de su bóxer –“¿Que se siente el saber que este lugar será tomado por dos personas?”

Las palabras del contrario solo lograron que su pulso se acelerara y su piel adquiriera un tono rosa, no admitiría que aquello le gustaba pero tampoco pudo contener un gemido fuerte cuando el otro deslizó su dedo entre sus glúteos, tan cerca de su entrada, por un momento ignoró la advertencia en el aire.

“Seguro todos querrían follarlo” -La voz de Jade llegó a su oído derecho – “Tomarlo día y noche hasta que esté lleno y no pueda más”-su tono era grave, excitado – “Follarlo en muchas posiciones, en lugares diferentes, donde alguien pueda verlos, que todos vean a quien le pertenece”

El tono de Jade se agraviaba y su respiración también, Azul notó como su excitación crecía y rosaba sus glúteos, esa punta que estaba tan cerca, por un momento en su mente se preguntó si aquello era algún fetiche del gemelo debido al cambio ocurrido.

“J-Jade”-Sentía que en ese momento lo iban a tomar.

“Pero es una lástima, porque Azul nos pertenece”

Las mordidas de Floyd se detuvieron y Azul lo miró, su expresión cambio por completo, esta vez sus ojos mostraban un instinto asesino, aquel que dejaba salir cuando le tocaba cobrarle una deuda a alguien y este se negaba a pagar.

“Efectivamente”-Escuchó a su hermano coincidir, su voz era ronca y su tono amenazante – “Y cualquiera que se atreva a tocarlo, bueno, solo sería un recuerdo”

La risa siniestra de ambos gemelos resonó en el lugar e hizo que el cuerpo de Azul temblara pues sabía que la advertencia era real, apenas pudo pasar tragó y los gemelos lo notaron.

“Pero no te preocupes Azul”

Sus expresiones cambiaron, regresaron a la normalidad. Floyd volvió a acomodarse entre sus muslos y esta vez fue directo a su objetivo.

“Tu nos perteneces”-Su lengua se deslizó lentamente por su miembro cubierto y le hizo gemir – “Siempre serás nuestros”

“En efecto Floyd”

“Nuestro…”

Entonces, el gemelo entre sus piernas deslizó su bóxer y sin quitar sus ojos de él engulló su miembro.

“Ahhh…”

Azul no tuvo tiempo de gemir pues Jade volvió a tomarlo de la barbilla y comenzó de nuevo aquel beso feroz, el pulpo se vio obligado a controlar su respiración por la nariz mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas, buscando una salida a su placer.

La lengua de Floyd estaba acariciando su miembro dentro de la cavidad mientras sentía sus dientes rozar, estaba succionando con fuerza y a veces se alejaba para concentrarse en la punta jugando con su placer, era un calor que jamás había experimentado, que crecía en su estómago y en cualquier momento explotaría, deseaba alejarse pero también recibir más, cerrar sus muslo, negar su lujuria pero el otro lo tenía bien agarrado. Adentro y afuera, veía su miembro desaparecer en aquella cavidad, era tortura constante mientras su pulso se disparaba cada que sentía aquellos dientes cerca, tan peligrosos, era como jugar con una arma de fuego, además el gemelo parecía entretenido, se detenía por intervalos y cuando Azul bajó la mirada en una reacción instintiva, notó su sonrisa.

“Ja, Azul está ansioso, ¿Debería hacerlo esperar como él nos hizo?”

“Floyd, no juegues demasiado con él o derramará su tinta”

La risa de ambos hermanos se escuchó y sus mejillas se sintieron arder sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para expresar una objeción pues Floyd pareció tomar el consejo de su hermano y volvió a meterse el miembro a la boca.

Un sonido estrangulado se le escapo mientras volvía a arrugar las sabanas, la temperatura iba en aumento y solo quería tiempo para respirar pero, tampoco es que estuviera haciendo mucho por detener a ambos, la decisión había sido tomada desde que cruzó aquella puerta.

Su mente comenzaba a enfocarse solo en el placer y por más que tratara de mantener su expresión y su boca en calma, los gemidos comenzaban a deslizarse de sus labios, en especial cuando sintió los besos suaves de Jade en su cuello, estaba saboreando a su presa y en algún punto lo sintió olfatear, eso era más de Floyd, sin embargo al escuchar una fuerte inhalación notó el cambio en el cuerpo de este, lo estaba probando y ahora que se encontraba apoyado en su pecho sintió la vibración del indicio de un gruñido, jamás había visto al gemelo más bajo dejarse llevar por sus lado salvaje pero ahora, con su celo encima, estaba viviendo las consecuencias, no lo observaba su cara pero sabía que las expresión de este había cambiado, más cuando al bajar la vista notó que la sonrisa de Floyd creció.

“Hemos esperado tanto…”

La voz de Jade era ronca, sintió como esos besos pasaban a ser succiones y mordidas, fuertes mordidas.

“A-ah”

“Azul huele tan bien, es definitivamente mejor de lo que soñamos”

La mano furtiva del gemelo se deslizó por su torso y sintió como tomaba uno de los pezones para empezar a jugar con este.

“N-no ahh”

Aquel tacto lo hizo moverse incomodo pero fue mala idea pues su parte trasera rozó con la erección de Jade, una masa ubicada cerca de sus glúteos que le hizo temblar al solo imaginarse la noche que le esperaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de asustarse pues el gemelo que se ocultaba en su piernas aumentó su ritmo.

“F-Floyd, ahhh Floyd”

Trato detener su voz, pero hasta para el sexo los gemelos parecían estar coordinados, las manos de Jade jugaban hábilmente con su cuerpo mientras el agarre de Floyd en sus muslos aumento y comenzó a meter y sacar su miembro dentro de su boca, el pulso de Azul se disparó y ese calor comenzó a acumularse en su interior, quería salir, sabía que estaba cerca, su cadera comenzaba a moverse, sentía deseos de llegar más lejos en esa boca a pesar del peligro, era acogedor, excitante, pero estaba atrapado por ambos, fue demasiado estimulación para su cuerpo.

“Vente para nosotros Azul”

Escuchó la voz del Jade en su oído antes de sentir una mordida y entonces no pudo más, su vista se nubló debido a las lágrimas y se vino en la boca de Floyd.

“¡Ahhhh!”

Por un momento se sintió desorientado, abrumado por el placer, su cuerpo entero se estremeció y sintió algunos espasmos, sus caderas quería moverse pero estaba contenidas bajo el fuerte agarre de la anguila, lentamente trató de recuperar el aliento y cuando pudo enfocar su vista y mirar a Floyd, de inmediato record lo que había pasado, la vergüenza no tardó en llegar, no pudo controlarse y había llegado tan fácilmente. Pudo notar parte de su esencia en la comisura del labio del depredador y la vergüenza trepó por sus mejillas, estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento, lo cual lo hizo enojar, frunciendo el ceño, trató de recomponerlo..

“No avisé, perdón, pero…”

Estaba por limpiar ese desastre, acercó su mano pero no terminó de hablar pues el contrario ya había tragado, las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio su manzana de adán moverse y como se relamía los labios, eso le provocó mayor vergüenza y trató de reclamarle.

“¡No tragues eso! Es asqueroso ¡Escúpelo!”

Su mano se acercó con intensión de que de alguna manera detenerlo pero esta fue retenida en el aire, el cuerpo entero se le paralizó cuando sintió su muñeca ser apretada con fuerza, tanta, que le hizo soltar un quejido.

“Creo que Azul no ha entendido su posición”

Con fuerza, Jade lo obligó a bajar su mano ante la creciente sonrisa de Floyd, ahora podía ver sus dientes afilados, aquellos que estuvieron tan cerca de su intimidad.

“Hoy nos perteneces, desde que atravesaste esa puerta has firmado el contrato, así que déjanos disfrutarte ¿Entendido?”

Aquello último no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden escondida en una pregunta, en todos esos años Jade jamás utilizó su voz de alfa para otra cosa que no fuera intimidar y ahora, el beta estaba paralizado, su mano reposó sobre la cama quieta, mientras sintió un temblor en su cuerpo y algunas lágrimas se acumularon en las esquinas de sus ojos, nunca había sido intimidado por ellos y ahora estaba a su merced, él no era el que controlaba los hilos, eran los gemelos.

“Oh Jade, ahora tú lo asustaste”

Con más naturalidad de la que esperaba, Floyd se apoyó en sus muslos, como si no estuviera desnudo y lo observó con curiosidad, aquello lo hizo sentir un poco más en casa aunque la respiración de Jade en su nuca lo mantuvo alerta.

“No debería atemorizarse, no es como si le fuéramos hacer algo malo…¿O si Floyd?”

El gemelo entre sus piernas soltó una risita infantil que le hizo recordar que aquella fachada solo era para encubrir sus travesuras, los gemelos no ayudaban a nadie más que fuera ellos mismo y ahora Azul no era un aliado, era una presa.

“Estas muy callado Azul ¿Ya te aburriste? ¿Debemos continuar?”

La voz de Jade lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al regresar la mirada tembló al ver esa pupila dilatada, por un momento se olvidó que ambos estaban en medio de su calor y recordó aquella incomodidad cerca de sus glúteos, ambos no aguatarían por mucho más.

“Yo no…”

“Es hora de seguir el juego, las cosas se ponen aburridas y aún no llegamos a la mejor parte”

Escuchó a Floyd moverse y lo miró comenzar a deshacerse de su pijama, aquella imagen le hizo apenarse aunque muchas veces ya había conocido el cuerpo de ambos.

“No te muestres tan tímido Azul, sabemos que nos has visto”

“¡Yo no hago esas cosas! No soy un pervertido”

“Nosotros también te hemos observado~”

Aquella declaración por parte de Floyd le hizo callar, a pesar de que conocía ambos nunca había escuchado tal cosa, no lo había notado, aun cuando siempre los vigilaba por su seguridad.

“Era tan horrible ver como en el café los ojos de algunos seguían a Azul cada que aparecía”

El dedo de Jade comenzaba a deslizarse por su torso de nuevo pero esta vez iba descendiendo, haciendo círculos en su abdomen.

“Algunos solo pedían un encuentro en la oficina para tenerte de cerca”

La voz de Jade era hipnotizante, casi parecía que estuviera bajo su magia única.

“Si, por eso luego era necesario deshacerse de ellos, aunque algunos pusieran resistencia, pero era divertido, ¡Había muchos para estrujar!”

La risita de Floyd se escuchó al fondo de su cabeza mientras aquel dedo bajaba hasta estar entre sus glúteos y acariciar su entrada.

“Ahh…”

“Todos deseaban tanto a Azul, era imposible no observarlo, pero solo nosotros teníamos el privilegio de ver mucho más”

Ese dedo comenzó a acariciar ahí, lo sentía moverse sobre su entrada pero no penetraba, solo estaba jugando con él, en la habitación volvía a sentirse la esencia de ambos, lo estaba mareando, eso, sumado a el suave barítono de Jade, aturdía su mente, sus pensamientos, solo podía escuchar y dejarse llevar.

“Siempre observábamos a Azul cuando no se deba cuenta, queríamos comerlo, pero Jade me dijo que debíamos ser pacientes”

“Si…”

Poco a poco el dedo comenzó a penetrar lo cual provocó un jadeo, era incómoda la intromisión.

“Y ahora tenemos a Azul para nosotros solos”

El dedo se alejó y por un momento sintió algo de decepción en su pecho, debió ser muy evidente pues Jade soltó una risita.

“¿Ansioso?”

Trató de negar pero sabía que era imposible, lo habían descubierto.

“Mmm, habíamos quedado que sería el primero Jade”

Escuchó el mohín de Floyd y lo vio cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

“Recuerda que debemos prepararlo Floyd, el no es un omega, si no, ya estaría suplicando porque lo llenemos”- Azul trató de ignorar aquello aunque vio a que Floyd hizo una mueca ante este comentario – “Aunque por lo que sentí…Azul vino preparado…”

La sonrisa de la morena creció y esta vez Azul no pudo detenerlo, sus mejillas adoptaron un tono oscuro pues no podía negarlo, al final, era verdad, antes de entrar había tenido que hacer ciertos “arreglos preliminares” para evitar el mayor daño a su cuerpo pues sabía que los gemelos no se contendrían.

“S-solo lo hice por precaución, conociendo a ambos, son demasiados salvajes”

El comentario salió sin intención de ofender aunque la sonrisa en la cara de ambos delató que lo pasaron desapercibido, tal vez porque era verdad.

“¿Ah? Azul se preparó, quiero ver, quiero ver”

La voz de Floyd mostraba su entusiasmo aunque Azul no sabía si porque ya iba a recibir aquel “premio” que tanto esperaba o por simple curiosidad.

“Floyd ¡n-no!”

Trató de detenerlo pero el gemelo ya se había colado entre sus piernas, las abrió de par en par para tener más acceso. La posición en si era vergonzosa e hizo a Azul sentirse vulnerable.

“Ah…no vamos a caber ahí”

La risita que soltó con aquel comentario no le dio nada de seguridad y sintió deseos de cerrarse pero el otro lo tenía bien sostenido.

“Ya quiero entrar, deseo entrar, quiero que Azul sea nuestro…”

Así como sus estados de ánimo, la voz del más alto varío y el pulpo supo que estaba en peligro.

“Floyd…”

Desde esta posición pudo sentir el aliento de este cerca de su miembro y le hizo estremecerse, estaba tan cerca pero tan quieto, como esperando que la presa cayera en su trampa, sin embargo se alejó provocando que el menor se quejara.

“Ya no aguanto más Jade”

Azul trato de no ver el bulto en los pantalones del contrario ni la forma depredadora en que lo mirada.

“Entonces debemos continuar Floyd”

El octópodo observó como el hermano más sensato le pasaba una botella a su gemelo y este la tomaba, era un líquido rojo y con un aroma muy suave, por un momento se sintió desorientado hasta que este sin pena derramó su contenido en su parte inferior y le hizo soltar un gemido.

“¡Espera Floyd, nmmo aghhh”

El lubricante estaba frío y se sintió pegajoso, tuvo que cerrar su boca para evitar soltar más sonidos vergonzosos pero Floyd no le dio tiempo pues a los pocos segundos tenía sus dedos acariciando su entrada.

“Prometo ser gentil Azul-chan”

Fue todo lo que escuchó antes de percibir como lo abrían. Si bien se había preparado, sus dedos no se comparaban con los de Floyd, eran más gruesos, con callos debido a el largo entrenamiento en el baloncesto y más largo, Azul sintió como su interior se envolvía en ellos y hubo una molestía por ser invadido, sin embargo el gemelo no le dio tregua pues de inmediato comenzó a moverse dentro. Metía y sacaba sin piedad sus dígitos y se movía adentro, el lubricante ayudaba pues permitía que la penetración fuera más sencilla y conforme avanzaba se iba calentando. La mente de Azul solo se enfocaba en ese punto mientras ya no podía controlar su boca, los jadeos se transformaron en gemidos.

“D-despacio, Floyd, más despacio ahhh”

EL calor en su vientre volvió y por mucho que quisiera escapar la forma en que el otro lo sostenía no se lo permitía, podía ver la diversión en la mirada ajena y como su pupila se dilatada, no paraba de mirar como lo penetraba, pronto el dedo se convirtió en dos y luego en tres.

Por su parte Jade estaba callado pero notó cierto cambio en su respiración, al mirarlo por simple curiosidad notó que su estado no era diferente al de su hermano, incluso notó que salivaba, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y el bulto en su espalda baja se sintió más duro que nunca.

“Si tan solo Azul fuera omega ahora podríamos llenarlo hasta saciar, que nuestros pececitos crezcan en él”

La forma en que Floyd dijo aquello le hizo estremecer y es que, muy en secreto, cada vez que los gemelos le habían pedido pasar el celo con él, lo había pensado, estar atrapado entre esos dos cuerpos, siendo tomado hasta el amanecer, ser llenado y no poder escapar, aquella imagen mental provocó que sus paredes se contrajeran alrededor de los dedos ajenos.

“Mmm parece que a Azul le gusta la idea”

No tuvo tiempo de negar, pues el gemelo sacó sus dígitos de golpe haciendo que soltara un gemido entrecortado.

“N-no…”

Sin embargo no lo iban a dejar, pues lo siguiente que vio fue como este se deshacía de sus últimas prendas y ante él se encontró con el miembro de Floyd. Si bien decían que el tamaño era proporcional a la altura, los gemelos estaban bendecidos.

Al ver aquello sintió sus labios secos, estaba tembloroso y su miembro ya erecto se contrajo, era demasiado y no sabía si podría aguantar aún con la preparación previa.

“Aun no”

Se quejó y trato de cerrar las piernas pero fue esta vez Floyd quien las tomó y sin importarle el daño, volvió a abrirlas con fuerza, clavando sus garras en sus tobillos.

“Je Azul ya acepto, no hay vuelta atrás”

Sus ojos observaron con miedo la sonrisa de este, estaba mostrando todos sus dientes a forma de amenaza y sabía que no podía negarse. Lentamente observó cómo derramaba un poco de lubricante en su miembro antes de posicionarse entre sus piernas y alinearse a su entrada, por un según cerró los ojos pero la mano de Jade sostuvo su barbilla y apretó tan fuerte que los abrió, obligado a ver.

“No temas Azul, aún falta mucho”

Con algunas lágrimas que se escapaban de la esquina de sus ojos, fue obligado a observar como el gemelo más alto sonreía y así, mientras observaba a Azul fijamente, se preparó para penetrarlo.

“Nuestro…”

Fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que el miembro entero se introdujera de golpe.

El impacto que produjo en su cuerpo le hizo contraerse, era demasiado, aquel objeto lo invadió y llegó hasta lo más profundo de su persona, su empeine se arqueo y los dedos de sus pies se clavaron en las sabanas, se encontraba abrumado por las sensaciones mientras observaba la sonrisa y mirada penetrante del gemelo.

“Ah, es tan cálido, aprieta, se siente bien”- La voz jadeante de voz soltaba palabras al azar, estaba extasiado, lo sentí en la fuerza con la que sostenía sus tobillos- “Azul es tan bonito, quiero devorarlo por completo”

Su voz seguía siendo juguetona pero el tono era más grueso signo de que se estaba conteniendo. Los ojos de Azul se nublaron debido a las lágrimas por el esfuerzo que se encontraba haciendo pero supo que debía relajarse, el otro no aguantaría por mucho y aquellas palabras eran una advertencia así que tomó unas respiraciones y trato de apaciguar las sensaciones antes de mover su cadera, indicando que podía continuar, lo siguiente fue una prueba para su cuerpo pues Floyd comenzó a penetrarlo con rapidez.

Todos sus pensamientos se borraron mientras luchaba por aguantar tantas sensaciones, era abrumador y como en todo, Floyd mantenía un ritmo constante y agresivo, el más alto parecía empeñado en llegar a fondo mientras metía y sacaba su miembro.

“Azul es cálido, parece que te succiona como sus ventosas, quiero más de Azul, todo de Azul”

La vocalización solo hacía que el calor aumentara, se sentía avergonzado, pero no podía callar los sonidos que escapaban de su boca, el constante golpeteo producido por el choque entre pieles no ayudaba, inundando la habitación, podía escucharlo con claridad y el lubricante solo hacía que se escuchara más pegajoso, el olor de los alfas excitados inundaba su conciencia y Azul solo podía observar desde su posición como su cuerpo se abría como una flor ante la anguila, recibiéndolo.

“Ahhhh, Azul, e-es tan bueno”

Comenzó a escuchar los gruñidos del gemelo mientras los observaba inclinarse para repartir mordidas en sus hombros.

“F-floyd, aghmm Floyd”

Su voz no dejaba de nombrarlo mientras sus piernas abrazaban la cintura del contrario para que llegara más profundo, hasta que sintió como tocaba un punto dentro de él que le hizo gritar su nombre.

“¡Ahhh!”

La reacción pareció gustarle a este pues sintió su sonrisa crecer y el aumentó su ritmo, su falo necesitado se curvó en su estómago mientras pequeñas gotas de semen escapaban de la punta, estaba rojo debido a la acumulación de sangre y sintió como una mano lo tomaba y comenzaba a atenderlo.

“Ara ara Azul, parece que estas emocionado”

Los movimientos de la mano de Jade eran tortuosos, iba a un ritmo lento pero constante, no le permitía correrse tan pronto y aquel suplicio lo estaba llevando al límite.

“P-por favor, m-me vengo, no puedo ahhh, por favor”

Ahora se encontraba suplicando, aquello que nunca espero mientras en su pecho sentía a Floyd gruñir, al parecer estaba llegando a su límite.

“Azul es tan lindo cuando suplica”

En medio de la bruma observó la sonrisa sádica de Jade, este le acarició el cabello y apartó el sudor y el mechó largo de su cara antes de acercarse y besarlo, era un beso necesitado, salvaje, fogoso que le dejó sin aliento, la lengua de este inmediatamente ataco a la suya y la envolvió, Azul se sentía como un lío entre fluidos y la saliva que se escapaba, le hizo cerrar los ojos, las sensaciones eran demasiadas.

“Mmmm yo también quiero un beso de Azul”

Al escuchar esa queja la anguila se apartó para darle oportunidad a su hermano, loa besos de Floyd eran más salvajes, sintió sus dientes chocar y le dolió pero este no se detuvo, por el contrario parecía más hambriento, comenzó a morder sus labios hasta hacerlos sangran y terminó como un desastre entre jadeos.

“¿Jade también quiere un poco de Azul? Dijimos que lo compartiríamos”

Al escuchar aquello su cuerpo se puso alerta.

“No, no no no no”

De inmediato trató de apartar a Floyd pero este lo tenía bien agarrado, tomó su muñecas y lo obligó a cambiar de posición, ahora se encontraba en su regazo quieto.

“Tranquilo Azul, solo es para hacer las cosas más interesantes”

El más alto besó sus labios con suavidad, como tratando de distraerlo pero el pulpo se negaba ante tal táctica, trató de apartar su boca pero el agarre en sus muñecas era tan fuerte que no pudo resistirse.

“Tranquilo Azul, sabemos que es tu primera vez, seremos gentiles”

La voz de Jade llegó a su oído y en medio del beso soltó un suspiro al sentir como un par de dedo cálidos y llenos de lubricante se colaban por su entrada además del miembro de Floyd.

“N-no…no va a dar”

El menor sabía que por más que suplicara los gemelos no se detendrían, los había hecho esperar demasiado y ahora estaba pagando sus acciones. Mordiéndose el labio sintió como aquellos dedos lo estiraban, sentía que podían partirlo en dos y estaba seguro que no eran ni la mitad de lo que venía, después de todos ambos gemelos estaban dotados, las pequeñas gotas de agua alojadas en sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse, se sentía vulnerable y lo peor es que estaba ante dos depredadores.

“Shhh shhh, tranquilo Azul”

Sintió el aliento de Jade en su oído y luego la lengua de este recorrerlo, con su mano libre, volvió a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente mientras sus dedos continuaban penetrándolo, era una atención especial lo que hacía, estaba siendo paciente y gracias a eso poco a poco el cuerpo de Azul se fue relajando, los dedos no se sintieron tan invasores y poco a poco su interior se adaptó para recibirlo.

“Eso, así, ya casi estás listo Azul”

La voz de Jade era como una droga, adormecía el dolor y en algún punto sus piernas se fueron abriendo a él hasta que este pareció considerar que se encontraba bien estirado y salió.

El vacío que provocó esta acción lo hizo ronronear y abrió los ojos (no había notado cuando los cerró para disfrutar de todo ese proceso) para ver a Floyd, este tenía pintada una sonrisa en la cara y se acercó a robarle un pequeño beso el cual recibió con gusto, ya no era hambriento, simplemente suave y afectuoso.

“Azul es muy lindo”

Con esto, volvió a unir sus labios y dejó las manos libres del pulpo quien las llevó a su cuello y profundizó el beso. Mientras tanto escuchó un movimiento en la cama y sintió como Jade se posicionaba pero trató de concentrarse en el tacto de los labios de Floyd, este lo estaba llevando lentamente y sus manos esta vez acariciaron su cadera, haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar donde había dejado marcas.

Por su parte Jade volvió a atacar su cuello, hasta ahora había perdido el número de las veces en las que había sido mordido pero estaba seguro que a la mañana siguiente observaría las consecuencias.

Empezó con pequeño besos y succiones mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su torso con suma delicadeza mientras sentía como algo era introducido lentamente en su entrada, la incomodidad era mucha, incluso notó como Floyd cambiaba el flujo del beso pero ninguno de los tres detuvo sus acciones, su cuerpo se estaba adaptando bien a Jade, se abría como se abrió ante Floyd y antes de darse cuenta, estaba todo adentro.

“Ahhhh”

En algún momento tuvo que detener el beso para poder recuperar el aliento, con dos miembros adentro era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa para aguantar la presión, se sentía partido a la mitad sin embargo ambos se habían detenido, estaban esperando que se acostumbrara. Por un minuto lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran sus respiraciones, sus jadeos y el olor a feromonas que flotaba en el aire, ahí fue cuando Azul tuvo tiempo de saborear el momento, aquellos cuerpos que lo rodeaban y lo envolvían en un abrazo, el cómo Floyd acariciaba su cadera y Jade besaba sus hombros, solo ellos tres, juntos pero sobretodo disfrutó el brillo en sus miradas, solo podía ver a Floyd pero estaba seguro que Jade lo estaba observando de la misma manera, el cómo se lo estaba comiendo en sus mentes pero detrás de esa lujuria había otro sentimiento, algo que Azul no se dignó a asumir todo ese tiempo, no era simplemente deseo, había amor.

Asi, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo empezó a moverse un poco, al principio fue un movimiento lento y pudo escuchar el aliento de ambos engancharse, pero después sintió como tomaban la señal y entonces, comenzaron a seguirle el ritmo.

La entrada de ambos parecía coordinada, si en algún momento Azul creyó estar preparado estaba equivocado, aquello era más de lo que podía manejar. El que ese par de miembros lo penetraran y lo llenaran le hizo imaginar muchas cosas, el como estaría su interior una vez que se corrieran, esa imagen tan pecaminosa le hizo gemir más fuerte.

El nombre de las morenas se derramaba de sus labios como miel mientras llegaban a ese punto dulce en su interior, no supo cuando paso a gritar, apenas y podía mantener la coherencia en sus palabras, era demasiado, lo invadían por completo y en algún punto notó cierto abultamiento en su estómago, ambos estaban llegando demasiado lejos y pronto tuvo a ambos gruñendo en sus hombros, ya no eran los gemelos, ahora estaba ante las alfas que lo reclamaba, llenándolo, haciéndolo suyo.

“Azul”

Ambos pronunciaban su nombre entre gruñidos y era como música para sus oídos, las mordidas regresaron pero esta vez más agresivas, lo estaba olfateando, buscaban sus glándulas para marcarlo aunque estas no existieran y aquello pareció incitarlos a hacerlo con mayor rapidez, su ritmo aceleró y el calor creció en su vientre, los sentía tan cerca, podía notar el cambio, estaban por llegar, se llenó y pronto lo iba a estar pero de su esencia.

“Ahhh, d-demasiado, ¡AHHH!”

Su cuerpo estaba al límite y con unas cuantas penetradas se corrió aunque estos siguieran en su tarea, al parecer esa acción sacó sus más bajos instintos porque en ese momento sintió como ambas partes de su cuello eran mordidas con fiereza, estaba seguro que sangro, lo habían mordido donde deberían estar sus glándulas si fuera omega y entonces, con una contracción debido a su orgasmo, su interior apretó ambos miembro y sintió como estos se venían, su interior apenas pudo soportar tanto y la sensación de plenitud lo invadió, estaba por explotar, su esencia se acumuló en su interior y se derramó entre sus muslos, por fin había sido entregado a ambos, marcado, era suyo…

“Floyd…Jade”

Después de aquello apenas pudo mantener la conciencia a causa de tantas sensaciones, aunque sintió como ambos salía de él. La impresión de un el líquido escapando de su entrada le hizo estremecer pero tampoco tuvo la necesidad de limpiarse, se sentía bien tener aquella esencia en su interior. Lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba recostado entre ambos y estos lo abrazaban, por un momento se sintió en su olla de pulpo, rodeado, en paz, tranquilo y apenas pudo escuchar cuando estos se despidieron antes de dormir.

“Buenas noches Azul”

Los labios de ambos acariciaron las nuevas marcas en su cuello, sentía un escozor pero pudo ignorarlo y luego esos labios subieron a su mejillas, ambas manos se encontraban entrelazadas con los dedos de cada uno, un agradable aroma invadía la habitación eran sus aromas mezclados entre sí, de esa manera, los tres cayeron en un profundo sueño, por fin se había cumplido el sueño de los gemelos, Azul ahora olería a ellos por siempre, por fin era suyo...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Azul se encontró aplastado entre ambos cuerpos, en cierto punto se sintió asfixiado y en su mente trato de idear como escaparse pero, al escuchar una risita en sus oídos supo que estos ya estaban despiertos y se encontraban jugando con él.

“Si ya terminaron de reírse podría alejarse, necesito ir al baño”

La risita aumentó pero los individuos cumplieron con su petición y se apartaron.

Su cuerpo dolía, dolía demasiado y su vientre aún se sentía repleto, trató de ignorar la sensación del algo deslizándose por sus muslo pero era difícil.

“Buenos días Azul-chan, ¿Dormiste bien?”

La sonrisa de Floyd era radiante, estaba de buen humor a pesar de tener que levantarse temprano y eso era extraño.

“¿Quién podría dormir bien si es aplastado?”

“Mmm” –Ahí estaba el Floyd de siempre, junto con su enfurruñamiento infantil

“Pero Azul no se quejó ayer de eso”

La voz de Jade le hizo recordar cosas que no quería y mientras sus mejillas se coloraban escuchó a Floyd soltar una risita.

“¡Hay que repetirlo!”

“¡¿Cómo que repetirlo?!”

Trato de no sonar tan alterado pero aquella idea le parecía aterradora, si solo con esa noche sentía como si tres ballenas le hubieran caído encima, no se imaginaba en otra ronda con los gemelos.

“Pero Azul, nuestro calor no ha terminado y la puerta no se abre hasta el lunes”

El señalamiento de Jade le hizo recordar que tenía razón, esa puerta no se abriría y mientras tanto él se encontraba atrapado con lo gemelos por un largo tiempo lo cual con su celo, podría dar lugar a muchas cosas.

“Hay mucho tiempo para divertirnos”

La risita de ambos solo lo puso más nervioso pero apartó la mirada dispuesto a ignorarlos, no haría comentarios sobre ello aunque tampoco se negó.

“Toma Azul, debes estar deshidratado”

Sintió un frío en la mejilla y tomó la botella de agua que Jade le ofrecía.

“¿Ah? Gracias”

La ventaja de aquel lugar es que tenía todo lo necesario para que los visitantes estuvieran seguros, incluso ofrecía una alta gama de herramientas para el coito pero Azul no hablaría de eso. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y pudo notar el olor penetrante de sexo en el aire, a pesar de no ser omega era imposible ignorar las feromonas de los gemelos en el ambiente, tan distraído se encontraba que no noto ambas miradas penetrantes que lo observaban hasta que Jade se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla.

“¿Qué?”

No alcanzó a preguntar más pues este le sonrió y unió sus labios en un beso suave pero necesitado.

“¿Ah? ¿Ya vamos a iniciar otra ronda? ¿Tan pronto?”

El comentario del gemelo le hizo alejar a su hermano rápidamente, no quería eso ahora, no aún que se sentía lleno.

“Tranquilo Azul, todavía hay mucho tiempo para eso, tal vez podríamos ducharnos primero”

La respuesta tampoco fue negativa y ahora no sabía si quería salir de la cama para alargar aquello.

“Pero yo quiero tener a Azul ya”

Como era de esperarse Floyd ya tenía energía para más, aunque tampoco hizo nada por atacarlo, simplemente envolvió brazos alrededor de su cintura y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo, aquello provocó cierta sorpresa en el pulpo pero al final, se dejó llevar y comenzó a acariciarle su cabello.

“Siempre tan impaciente”

De repente otras manos lo tomaron de los hombros y terminó apoyado en el pecho de Jade, sus extremidades bajaron y reposaron en su pecho, realizando círculos con la yema de sus dedos en un gesto tranquilizante, por un segundo se sintió somnoliento de nuevo y la idea de una siesta no le pareció mal aunque acababan de despertar, sin embargo el cómo descendió aquel dedo por su vientre le puso alerta, se quedó quieto justo donde se sentía aún repleto de la esencia de los gemelos, incluso Floyd se unión a esta acción y acercó su cara a la zona, olfateando.

“¿Qué hacen?”

Cuestionó con una voz ronca debido al cansancio, pero los gemelos no se detuvieron y esta vez Floyd comenzó a besar la zona.

“Sería interesante saber qué hubiera pasado si Azul fuera un omega, ahora estaría cargando nuestros pececitos”

La información lo tomó desprevenido y el beso de Floyd lo hizo temblar, sus mejillas quedaron pintadas de carmesí mientras ideas surgían en su cabeza, ¿Él cargado la estirpe de los gemelos? Todo eso le hacía sentir nervioso pero también provocaba cierto calor en su corazón.

“Azul sería una buena madre”

El dedo de Jade apretó un poco más la zona y al aún contener aquel líquido Azul sintió como este se derramaba de entre sus piernas provocándole un gemido.

“N-no soy un omega, n-no puedo…”

Quiso que esa declaración no sonara tan dolida pero, era verdad, él era un beta y no podía darle lo que ellos querían, jamás se había sentido mal por su segundo sexo principalmente porque lo había salvado de muchas cosas, principalmente de las amenazas pero ahora, comenzaba a verlo como una desventaja frente a los gemelos.

“Oh, no importa, porque…”-Floyd volvió a besar su vientre- “Así queremos a Azul”

Aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón bombeara más rápido y la sensación abrumadora del sentimiento que surgió, esa calidez de estar en casa, le dieron aganas de llorar.

“Además, hay muchos hechizos que podrían resolver aquello”

La declaración de Jade lo tranquilizó, tal vez en un futuro podrían hacer algo aunque parte de él no comprendía el por qué se dejaba llevar por aquello, por los gemelos y el ambiente que estos generaban.

“Además esa es una ventaja, porque así no tenemos que luchar por Azul y podemos compartirlo”

La broma de Floyd fue ligera pero notó la advertencia, algo le decía que los gemelos había discutido sobre su condición desde antes (lo cual era algo perturbador) pero el ambiente relajado le hizo olvidarse de esa idea.

“Tienes razón Floyd, así Azul es solo nuestro”

Con ello, ambos besaron cada zona, Floyd su vientre y Jade su marca, que ahora que lo pensaba, tenía dos, estar entre sus brazos provocó una sensación de entumecimiento, era como flotar en el mar, cuando uno se encuentra en la superficie a la deriva, un alivio que pocos podía experimentar pero que ahora se hallaba disfrutando con ambos, con quienes estaban unidos desde ese momento.

“Además, si fuera omega, no hubiéramos aguantado tanto y Azul ya tendría muchos bebes, le hubiéramos escondidos sus supresores para tenerlo desde hace mucho”

“Floyd”

“¿Qué tipo de bebes crees que tendríamos? ¿Morenas o pulpo?”

“Floyd”

“Oh, no importa, podemos seguir intentado ahora, ¡Otra ronda!”

La voz de su hermano se apagó y ambos rieron, entre tanto Azul apenas pudo registrar aquello, es como si lo hubieran sacar de su fantasía y ahora que comprendía a donde iba su discusión…

“¿Otra ronda? ¡¿Tan rápido?!”

Aquel iba a ser un largo fin de semana…

* * *

**Extra:**

Azul se encontraba atravesando el espejo de Octavinelle, su cuerpo entero dolía pero debía pasar su reporte a enfermería, con trabajo y pudo cubrir todas las marcas para disimular lo ocurrido aunque estaba seguro de que toda la escuela ya se había enterado de la situación pero los gemelos se asegurarían que nadie lo comentara.

“Pudieron ser más amable”

Mientras acomodaba su corbata su mirada se fijó en otro espejo el cual era atravesado por Vil, aunque no fue eso lo que le impactó, si no que este, no salía de Pomefiore, si no de…¿Savanaclaw? Y al parecer se estaba quejando de algo, un dolor de espalda…

“Oh, Azul-san”

Lo saludó el líder de dormitorio mientras adoptaba su típica postura elegante, por mera curiosidad Azul no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, el cómo su uniforma parecía arrugado y…¿Esas eran mordidas? ¿No era muy temprano en la mañana?

“Buenos días Vil-san veo que hoy esta…madrugando”

No encontró que comentar, además de que no quería ofender a este, le gustaba su desayuno sin veneno, sin embargo notó que este se percató de su comentario y frunció el ceño.

“Si, tenia…unos asuntos por atender”

No mencionó más y el tono venenoso lo hizo callar, aunque aquella información podía ser jugosa, no le parecía un momento adecuado.

“Veo que tú también tienes ciertos…asuntos”

Observó como el dedo de Vil apuntaba a un lugar, pero no era precisamente lo papeles que llevaba en manos, no, era a su cuello y sin querer, al llevar su mano ahí para ocultarlo, notó un ardor, aún no se curaba de las mordidas y al aparecer el uniforme no llegaba a tapar todo, tal parecía que debía utilizar maquillaje.

“Si, son…asuntos importantes…”

“No me menciones más, lo noto en el aire”

Observó como este arrugaba la nariz y es ahora que se daba cuenta, de nada servía ocultar sus marcas pues el aroma lo delataba, no era omega por lo que no podía percibir la esencia pero ahora que lo pensaba, seguro sus ropas apestaban al aroma de Jade y Floyd y no tuvo oportunidad de agarrar otra muda (y tampoco creía que los gemelos lo dejaran salir sin antes “perfumarlo”).

“No es lo que crees”

“Es lo que es”

Con esta declaración, comenzó una pelea de miradas entre ambos, pero, al final, el líder de Pomefiore parecía apurado.

“Bueno, me tengo que ir, Rook debe estarme buscando y aún debo cumplir una rutina facial”

El jefe de Octavinelle solo asintió aunque al verlo dar un paso, lo vio soltar un quejido y perder por un momento la compostura, sus manos se acercaron para ayudarle pero él las rechazó.

“Estoy bien”-Lo vio levantarse- “Tonto nudo, juró que no dolería”

A pesar de que lo último fue un murmuro para sí mismo, Azul no pudo evitar prestarle atención ¿Nudo?, tal vez debería investigar aquello después pero prefería no involucrarse en asuntos que trataran con los miembros de Savanaclaw o con Vil, por ahora aquello quedó como un acuerdo mutuo y así, retomó sus camino a la enfermería.

* * *

Datos:

-Trey es un alfa, pero pocos lo saben debido a que oculta muy bien su olor y toma supresores, solo otros alfas lo saben, Cater que es beta, Chenya y Riddle.

- ***** Floyd salió de la habitación primero porque ya no podía aguantar mas el llevarse a Azul, sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo, lo arrastraría con ellos. Jade le recomendó apartarse si sentía que la necesidad era demasiado.

****Mortal:** Pequeña aclaración, Azul menciona que es una combinación mortal porque al morderlo Floyd despertaría parte su instinto de morena, como esa parte animal que siente atracción por la carne de pulpo, al mismo tiempo, la parte alfa de Floyd ya lo ve como un compañero, asi que no querra separarse de él, lo que en consecuencia traería que Floyd no dejaría de mordelos (instinto animal) ni querría que nadie se acerque o lo separe de él (instinto alfa) llegando a un tipo de canivalismo, por eso lo mortal

*****Olor:** aclaración; la poción no es que te saque el olor de la nada o te vuelva omega, lo que hace es que intensifica tu olot natural y son como feromonas artificiales, una vez que el sujeto se la tome, produce que su cuerpo aumente la producción de estos sin modificar su cuerpo, lo que ocurre es que los betas SI tienen olor, muy leve, apenas perceptible, pero como no contienen feromonas para atraer a los alfas, estos no lo notan.

******** Si, como lo leer, Floyd y Jade planearon todo cuando estuvieron acomodando las cosas en el salón de Divus para no tomar sus supresores y ver si aquello funcionaba para convencer a Azul.

**PD:** Aun no he decidido con quien se acostó Vil.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo VI_

_Espectáculo_

“¡Oigan! M-Mas lento”

Azul trataba de seguirle el ritmo a las morenas, pero sus ocho tentáculos apenas y podían coordinarse, mucho menos seguirle el paso a las poderosas aletas de los gemelos.

“Azul, ¡Vamos!

La risa de ambos no se hizo esperar y mientras avanzaban en el basto océano el más corto de los tres trataba de adivinar su ubicación, aunque siempre terminaba más confundido pues ambos dijeron que era una sorpresa y en consecuencia de conocer la inteligencia de Azul, se habían asegurado de dar varias vueltas y giros antes de llegar al sitio deseado, provocando cierto atraso y que ahora se encontrarán tratando de apresurar a su compañero.

“¡No puedo ir más rápido, ya se los dije!”

La molestia era evidente en el tono de Azul pero tampoco se encontraba completamente enojado, aunque quería negar ese sentimiento de calidez que lo recorría al sentir a ese par de manos sosteniendo cada una de las suyas o el latido de su corazón que se aceleraba por la emoción de la sorpresa además de esas burbujas en su estómago que surgían cada que uno de sus tentáculos tenia contacto con la cola de los menores y estos no se alejaban, todo eso le impidió soltar replica.

“Mmm, no los prometiste Azul, además, es nuestro cumpleaños”

La queja de Floyd no tardó en llegar a pesar de que no paraba de moverse.

“Coincido con Floyd, además, las promesas no deben de romperse, son como los contratos, ¿O si Azul?”

El pulpo no supo cómo contradecirlos así que su única defensa fue formar un mohín con su boca.

“¡Ya casi llegamos!”

La emoción en la voz de Floyd lo alertó y también notó como la sonrisa de Jade crecía llegando a mostrar sus dientes afilados. De repente, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y la oscuridad junto con el miedo lo invadió.

“O-Oigan ¿Qué hacen?”

Su voz salió alarmada y desesperada, no le agradaba la oscuridad cuando no era su elección y aún si le gustaba su olla de pulpo su vista estaban adaptados para ver dentro de esta, ahora se sintió vulnerable.

“Shhh, tranquilo Azul”-Escuchó la voz de Jade cerca y percibió unas manos tomar las suyas.

“Ven Azul, yo te guiaré”

Con cierta duda se agarró de las manos de Floyd y dejó que lo guiase, así, notó un cambio en el ritmo, sus tentáculos se hallaban alertas ante al peligro provocando que se movieron con torpeza, uno incluso se enredó en la cola del gemelo buscando seguridad mientras sus piel captaba como la temperatura variaba, su entorno se modificó, primero hubo una brisa y luego, la quietud.

“Llegamos Azul”

Las manos de Jade fueron removidas pero Azul permaneció con los ojos cerrados, aún estaba nervioso, temeroso a lo que pudiera encontrar, ¿Será que los gemelos lo iban a comer? Tal vez nunca debió confiar en ellos.

Con las manos temblando a sus costados tomó una bocanada de agua y lentamente abrió sus ojos, al principio tuvo que adaptarse debido a larga exposición de oscuridad pero una vez enfocados estos se abrieron de sobremanera al sorprenderse por lo que encontró.

Frente a él, un lugar repleto de artículos de los terrestres, algunos parecían antiguos otros recién pulidos y en el fondo, una especie de laboratorio con frascos vacíos, sin usar, todo era una vista magnifica que se abría de forma vertical e iba subiendo como estantes hasta el final de aquella cueva en lo alto hasta tocar la superficie donde se hallaba una apertura circular en el techo que permitía la entrada de luz.

“Esto es como…”

“Si, el lugar donde guardaba sus objetos preciados la princesa que emergió a la superficie”

“Aunque tratamos que se asemejara más a la cueva de la bruja del mar pero Jade pensó que se organizaría mejor de esta manera”

Escuchó el mohín de Floyd pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de tanta maravilla, aún estaba sorprendido, cautivado y sus manos no pudieron evitar acercarse y tocar una campana de viento que estaba hecha de diversos cristales azules y ónix.

“Yo…”

“¿Te gustó?”

Antes de darse cuenta los gemelos estaban a su lado de nuevo, Jade sosteniendo su mano pero ambos lo observaban con interés, como si quisieran leer su expresión.

“Debo admitir que…”-los ojos bicolores de ambos y ese brillo lo ponían nervioso pero sabía que debía dar una respuesta adecuada- “es un sitió interesante”

Trato de no mostrar por completo su felicidad pues sabía que estos podrían ser una excusa para jugar con él, era como un acuerdo entre ellos el mantener las cosas “interesantes”, así, observó como Jade soltaba una risita y Floyd ponía los ojos antes de volver a su puchero sin embargo aquel brillo en los ojos de ambos jamás se fue.

“Típico de Azul”

“Coincido Floyd”

Después, una risita estalló en el dúo que hizo que otra vez el corazón de Azul se sintiera extraño, esta vez no encontró palabras para reclamarles, solo pudo quedarse ahí, rodeado por el par junto con el calor que producían sus cuerpos al estar tan cerca, uno que le hizo sentir en casa.

“Oh, si es cierto”-Escuchó la voz del menor de los gemelos- “Ya va a empezar **eso** Jade, hay que apurarnos, vamos Azul”

Y de nuevo, estaba siendo arrastrado por Floyd, esta vez a mayor velocidad.

“¡Floyd, despacio!”

Trató de detener a este pero ya se encontraba llevándolo a la superficie, a la boca de la cueva, sus tentáculos apenas podían igualar el ritmo, al parecer la emoción del Floyd jugaba en su contrar y solo percibir como Jade los seguía de cerca.

“FLOYD ¡Basta!”

No pudo detenerlo ya habían llegado al exterior.

“¡Puah! Ven Azul”

El pulpo trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras era guiado al borde de la apertura de la cueva, la morena se aseguró de que pudiera sentarse mientras una risita escapaba de sus labios.

“¿No fue divertido?”-Exclamó con emoción, aunque fue recibido por una expresión de molestia por parte de octópodo.

“¡Claro que no lo fue!”

A pesar de la queja del menor no hizo ningún intento por irse, solo se cruzó de brazos, Floyd continuó con su sonrisa mientras Jade se acomodaba del otro lado de Azul, así este quedó atrapado entre ambos.

“Recuerda que Azul no tiene derecho a enojarse, es nuestro cumpleaños”

Ante aquella declaración el más pequeño no pudo si no resignarse y terminó por acomodarse en el asiento improvisado.

“Y bien ¿A que me trajeron?”

A pesar de su molestia, no pudo disimular su curiosidad, pero esta se apagó un poco cuando vio a ambos sonreír.

“Ya lo verás”

La voz cantarina de Floyd le hizo desconfiar.

“Al parecer llegamos a tiempo”

“¿A tiempo para qué? No entien…”

Su voz fue cortado por un estruendo que lo hizo estremecer, sus tentáculos se movieron nerviosos pero ambos gemelos lo tomaron de la mano y señalaron el cielo.

“Mira Azul”

Sin querer el pulpo había cerrado los ojos, el ruido le puso nervioso pero, al abrirlos, se encontró con un espectáculo que jamás había visto.

“…¡Wow!”

Ante él, miles de luces se presentaban en el cielo aunque un ruido fuerte las acompañaba, primero amarillas, luego rojas, verdes, todas brillantes.

“Es…”

“Hermoso ¿No?”

Captó la risa de los gemelos pero su vista no podía apartarse del espectáculo, aquello era único.

Mientras tanto estos solo podían ver complacidos como su plan había funcionado, de esa manera pasó un tiempo mientras los tres contemplaban el show, balanceando sus extremidades en las calmadas aguas.

Azul estaba hipnotizado por todo lo que veía aunque, en algún punto, la voz de Jade lo sacó de su mente, este, apretó su mano y sus ojos regresaron a él, aunque ¿No estaba muy cerca?

“Es un ritual que solemos hacer, Floyd y yo siempre lo hemos visto solos…hasta el día de hoy”

Los ojos de laáguila quedaron fijos en los de Azul, el oliva y el amarillo parecían brillar con una aura misteriosa, esto provocó que el pulpo se sintiera nervioso pero no pudo apartarse, ¿Tenía algo en la cara? ¿Estaba jugando con él?

Pero por mucho que se su corazón latiera con fuerza, no retrocedió, hasta que sin darse cuenta la distancia se acortó y unos labios fantasmas estuvieron contra los suyos

“Jade ¡Tramposo! ¡Yo también quiero!

Su cuerpo se paralizó, era como si viera todo en cámara lenta, Jade se alejó con una sonrisa y esta vez Floyd tomó su mentón y repitió la acción de su hermano.

“Suave…”-murmuró antes de separarse.

El pulpo se quedó ahí, con los labios entre abierto y un cosquilleo en esto, los gemelos habían…

“¡Wah! Mira Jade, cambiaron de color”

El gemelo más entusiasta les advirtió mientras señalaba el cielo, este ahora se vestía con luces en colores morados, rojos y verdes.

Azul aún seguía quieto pero la voz de Jade y su mirada en él lo despertó.

“Azul ¿No vas a ver el espectáculo?” –Le cuestionó como si nada hubiera pasado, y es que, por un momento, aquello fue tan rápido que Azul se cuestionó si fue real. Al final, su mirada regresó a los fuegos artificiales y sus ojos brillaron ante la gama nueva de colores que este presentaba, era algo alucinante.

Mientras el pulpo estaba distraído no notó como unas colas se enredaban con sus tentáculos y unas manos se entrelazaban con las suyas o…tal vez si se dio cuenta pero decidió ignorar ese detalle, por ahora, solo quería disfrutar el espectáculo con ambos hermanos.

Desde ese día Azul no recordaba si aquello fue un sueño pues al día siguiente ninguno de los gemelos lo mencionó pero la sensación de sus labios se mantuvo durante un tiempo.

* * *

Los estudiantes de Octavinelle estaban parados a la sombra un árbol, aquel lugar había sido seleccionado para instalar el puesto de bebidas que manejaban, llevaban unas yukatas y mientras Jade despachaba a sus últimos clientes, los tres observaron el paisaje con curiosidad.

“Ya casi empieza el espectáculo”

Azul escuchó la voz de Floyd y solo asintió, por algún motivo su vista no podía despegarse del cielo, aquel evento era un gran ingreso de dinero para el café (pidieron permiso para instalar un puesto de bebidas a la intemperie) pero, ahora su mente no se encontraba en las ganancias.

El esperar el show causaba cierta emoción en su interior, pero, no podía comprender por qué.

Mientras tanto los gemelos observaron la figura de Azul desde el puesto, ambos sonrieron y compartieron una mirada.

“¿Será que se acuerde?”

“No lo creo”

“¿Debemos recordárselo?”

Jade observó sorprendido a su hermano por un momento, pero al final una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

“Tal vez…”

“Hoy pido ser el primero”


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo VII_

_Voz_

“¿Escuchaste? Al parecer Azul-san va a tocar y cantar junto con los gemelos en un evento especial del Mostro Lounge”

“¿De verdad? Los rumores dicen que Azul tiene una voz muy hermosa”

“¡Ja! Me pregunto a quien se la robó”

Ambos gemelos rieron al escuchar aquello, se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos preparándose para el espectáculo de hoy, sin embargo su sonrisa no era por los rumores que este generaba, si no por el hecho de que los estudiantes eran tan ingenuos como para creer que Azul necesitaba un contrato para tener una voz hermosa, porque no, la voz de Azul era natural, no requería ningún hechizo, era un talento heredado de su madre y ese conocimiento era un secreto bien guardado por los hermanos.

Las jóvenes anguilas aún recordaban cuando en una visita al restaurante de los padres del joven pulpo mientras eran escoltados por un mesero, observaron a la señora Ashengrotto atender a una familia que parecía importante, Azul estaba a su lado, temeroso como el pulpo llorón que era, no obstante su madre sonreía y sostenía a su hijo cerca, el mesero les pidió esperar y no causar problemas (ya los conocían).

“Oh por favor Ashengrotto-san, solo una canción, usted tiene una bella voz”

La madre de Azul pareció sonrojarse y llevó su mano a sus labios en un gesto de modestia.

“Oh señor Seahort no es necesario”

“Te lo digo, extrañamos oírte cantar en los eventos especiales, cuando tu esposo y tú iniciaban, eran una pareja encantadora ¿Sigue tocando el bajo?”

“Oh, si, si”

“Pero en serio Ashengrotto-san, mañana migramos, será que, ¿Nos pueda deleitar con solo una tonada?”

La mujer pareció dudar pero al final, su sonrisa creció y asintió.

“Claro, será una rápida ¿Les molesta que mi hijo me acompañe? Ha estado practicando”

“Mamá…”

“No no, seguro tiene una voz tan bella como la suya”

Los gemelos prestaron atención a esto, aún seguían ocultos entre las mesas espiando la situación, aquello despertó su curiosidad, querían saber si Azul iba arruinar aquello, si la declaración de su madre era verdadera.

“Muy bien, Azul ¿Me acompañas cariño?”

El menor parecía retraído pero al final la voz suave de su madre lo convenció, está con una sonrisa le tomó de la mano y sus tentáculos comenzaron a moverse suavemente.

“ _Everybody's got a thing but some don't know how to handle it”_

La voz de la señora Ashengrotto era dulce pero escondía un tono perfectamente ejecutado, empezó fuerte y de inmediato llamó la atención de todos ahí, los gemelos solo pudieron quedarse quietos mientras observaban como los tentáculos de esta se movían de manera elegante, controlados a la perfección, cada uno de ellos con una sincronía impresionante.

_“Always reachin' out in vain just takin' the things not worth having… But don't you worry 'bout a thing, don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama”_

El poder de su timbre dejó a todos los presentes con la boca abierta mientras sus movimientos elegantes los hipnotizaban, la mujer bailaba con gracia y en algún momento sus ojos se dirigieron a su hijo, jalando la mano que lo sostenía y comenzó a bailar con él aunque este respondió de manera torpe tratando de seguirle el ritmo al adulto.

_“'Cause I'll be standin' on the side, when you check it ooooooout, ¡Oh!”_

Esa nota alargada provocó un estremecimiento en los presentes pero la figura maternal no dejaba de mirar a su hijo, como si lo convenciera de continuar y con un asentimiento los gemelos observaron a Azul prepararse, eso les hizo prestar atención, la curiosidad los carcomía, quería saber el pulpo podría mantener ritmo o lo arruinaría, tal vez tendrían con que molestarlo al rato.

_“They say your style of life's a drag”_

La voz de Azul comenzó baja, desde esa distancia los hermanos apenas pudieron escucharla pero, al sentir la mano madre apretaba la suya, el menor cerró los ojos y continuó.

_“And that you must go other places”_ –Su voz iba ganando ritmo y tono- “ _Just don't you feel too bad_ w _hen you get fooled by smiling faces”_

Ahí venía la verdadera prueba.

_“¡Don't you worry 'bout a thiiing!”_ –La voz suave de Azul sonó por parte del lugar, a pesar de no llegar al nivel de su progenitora, estaba bien regulada y apenas se notaba cuando recuperaba el aliento, logró mantener el tono uniforme para continuar- “ _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby”_

Los gemelos quedaron impresionados, jamás habían escuchado la voz de Azul así y tan fuerte (únicamente cuando este les gritaba por alguna travesura) y ahora, no podían quitarle los ojos de encima, menos cuando ambos pulpos combinaron sus voces y cantaron juntos.

_“'Cause I'll be standing on the side when you check it ooooout_

_When you get ooooooff your trip”_

_“¡Don't you worry 'bout a thiiing!”_

* * *

“Eso fue maravilloso señora Ashengrotto” –Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por todo el lugar – “Y debo felicitar también a su hijo, tiene una voz encantadora, grandes dotes de canto heredados de su madre”

Azul solo pudo contraer sus tentáculos mientras agradecía el halago, después de aquel suceso no dejó el lado de su madre.

Mientras tanto los Leech seguía escondidos, observando la conversación a distancia, por un momento sus ojos heterocromaticos se encontraron.

“¿Viste eso Jade?”

“Efectivamente Floyd”

Y con una sonrisa ambos nadaron a la salida, ya no quería jugar con Azul e interrumpirlo, pero desde ese entonces, tenía un nuevo secreto en sus manos.

* * *

A partir de ese momento lo gemelos había guardado aquel tesoro y jamás le revelaron a Azul sobre su visita, a veces jugando, le cuestionaban al pulpo sobre a quién le había robado la voz pero este siempre daba una excusa nueva sin saber que ambos conocían la verdad, es por eso que, ahora, mientras alistaban las cosas, ambos sonreían mientras observaban al menor practicar algunas sinfonías.

“¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no están trabajando?”

Los hermanos solo sonrieron y volvieron a sus deberes esperando con ansias el espectáculo de hoy, querían que todos quedarán boquiabiertos cuando escucharan la voz de Azul siendo los únicos que conocían la verdad detrás de esta.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo VIII_

_Atrapado_

_FemFloydxAzulxFemJade_

**N/A:** Si, Azul se quedó con las dos…¿O ellas capturaron a Azul?...

* * *

La señora Ashengrotto camino temerosa por los pasillos de la escuela, había recibido un mensaje de que su hijo se metido en problemas y de inmediato aquello la puso alerta, Azul nunca causaba estragos, era un niño tranquilo, callado y educado, si le pasaba algo no solía compartirlo (como los conflictos con sus compañeros de los que ella ya tenía conocimiento y había insistido en hablar pero su pequeño era tan terco como su progenitora y los negaba) así que la idea de que se viera involucrado en tal suceso era alarmante.

Con cuidado de coordinar sus ocho tentáculos y bajo la mirada curiosa de los niños (las sirenas pulpos eran muy poco comunes en aquella zona del mar) se dirigió a la dirección. No negaría que cuando observó aquella puerta su mano tembló antes de llamar y al escuchar el “Adelante” sintió como si los ocho corazones (con los cuales no contaba), se aceleraban.

“Permiso, buenas tardes”

Sus ojos recorrieron la sala hasta llegar a su hijo y al encontrarlo su instinto de madre la llamó a protegerlo (justo como cuando estuvo embarazada y por fin lo tuvo en sus brazos, sano, salvo y * **vivo** ) pero debía ser prudente, era un adulto y era su deber comportarse.

Por su parte, notó como su hijo bajaba la mirada y sus tentáculo se contraían, seguro estaba avergonzado, pobre, casi notaba la tinta que luchaba por derramarse de esos hermosos ojos azul cielo.

“Tome asiento por favor”

La voz del director la hizo salir de su estado ansioso y con cuidado se acercó, había una sillaalado de Azul y otras tres más, al acercarse tuvo cuidado con sus tentáculos y aprovecho el largo de estos y su cantidad para acerca la punta de uno a su pequeño y unirlos con el de él en una señal de consuelo, el menor se sorprendió pero no levantó la mirada.

“Lamento los inconvenientes señora Ashengrotto pero como verá...”-la postura del director era rígida, además de que se notaba nervioso, lo cual, era extraño - “tuvimos un pequeño incidente”

La madre de Azul sonrió y negó, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo a aquel anciano, aunque en su corazón ardió una llama de rencor al recordar que muchas veces se había detenido de presentar sus reclamos a la institución por el trato que le daban a su hijo sin embargo su esposo le recomendó el no meterse en problemas (principalmente por la beca).

Era hasta ahora que al mencionar la problemática su mirada vagó por la sala y se percató de que no estaban solos, que había dos personas más en la habitación, al principio se hizo extraño aquel silencio, pero ahora entendía porque, las otras dos criaturas acechaban a su hijo.

En las otras dos sillas continua a Azul había tres más y dos de estas se encontraban ocupadas por un par de sirenas, sus colas apenas daban en el lugar y estaban entrelazadas, a primera vista era como mirar un espejo pero no, eran dos niñas quienes estaban observando de manera penetrante a su hijo, una con una sonrisa calmada y otra con unos ojos de aburrimiento pero, lo increíble de eso, es que ambas no dejaban a Azul, incluso cuando las vio, ellas le regresaron la mirada (de una interesante heterocromía) pero aquella batalla no duró mucho antes de que sonrieran y volvieran a prestar atención a su hijo antes de compartir algunos murmullos.

La señora Ashengrotto en ese instante sintió deseos de tomar a su hijo y sacarlo de ahí, su tentáculo se apretó alrededor de su retoño y este de inmediato notó el cambio, sus ojos azules y brillantes la miraron y su pequeño y regordete tentáculo acarició el suyo, entregándole cierta tranquilidad misma que la mujer agradeció aunque percibió que las morenas también lo notaron, para ese entonces la señora Ashengrotto quería acabar con aquello pero justo cuando iba a hablar, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

“Permiso, perdonen la tardanza”

La voz grave de un hombre le llegó a los oídos y un brusco cambio de temperatura le indicó la presencia de una criatura de gran tamaño, al regresar la vista apretó su bolso ante la magnitud de aquel ser, si bien, cuando observó a las niñas notó la amplia extensión de sus colas, al ver a su padre se quedó sin aliento, dos metros de puro músculo y fuerza bruta que estaba segura podría aplastar a cualquiera y una fila de caninos afilados listos para arrancarle un pedazo a alguien, los deseos de llevarse a su hijo aumentaron, pero apretó su bolso y se contuvo antes de soltar su tinta (un mecanismo de defensa muy común en ellos).

Su primogénito notó el cambio en su madre y su tentáculo se enredó aún más en el suyo sacándola de su ataque de pánico, para cuando su postura volvió a la normalidad, el hombre ya se encontraba sentado a lado de sus hijas y acariciando el cabello de ambas.

“Bien director, ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresiva llamada?”

La señora Ashengrotto de inmediato notó el cambio en el ambiente y el temblor en las manos del anciano, casi deja caer su plum, pero logró disimularlo y apoyándose en la mesa como un método para mantenerse firme, hasta ese momento la madre de Azul decidió mantenerse callada, dispuesta a escuchar lo ocurrido y acabar de una vez por todas aunque las presencias a lado suyo fuera poderosas.

“Pues verá señor Leech...”

“Quiero que sepa que he estado muy ocupado estas semanas y no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo, mis hijas ya lo saben”

Aquel comentario fue cortante y notó como la mano que se apoyaba en la cabeza de una aumentaba la presión sin embargo la niña no se quejó, soltó una mueca pero permaneció callada, la señora Ashengrotto no aguantó aquello y desvió la mirada mientras las ganas de huir se hacían más presentes

“Papá, solo estábamos jugando”

Esta vez fue la niña de ojos caídos, aquella que se encontraba junto a Azul quien alzó la voz, en su cara había un mohín y sus ojos se desviaron a su hijo el cual se contrajo en su lugar.

“Es culpa de Azul-chan por no querer jugar con nosotras, ¡Es un grosero!”

“¡No es cierto!”

Su hijo pareció no medir las consecuencias y alzó la voz pero, al ver la mirada que le dedicó el padre de las gemelas (si, ahora entendía porque parecían un espejo, eran idénticas) se quedó callado. La mano del mayor dejó el cabello de su hija quien pareció relajarse pero se puso alerta cuando su padre se dirigió a ella.

“Jade, ¿Podrías explicar que sucedió”

La niña que parecía más tranquila, asintió y con una risita empezó a explicar la situación.

“Lo que ocurre es que queríamos jugar con Azul pero una compañera lo estaba molestando, así que Floyd se enojó y lo **marcó** ”

“¿Marco?”

Era la primera vez que la señora Ashengrotto hablaba y los ojos de las tres morenas se clavaron en ella, eso la hizo sentirse nerviosa pero no flaqueó.

“Si, lo **marcó** ” -recalcó la menor y le dedicó una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos

El padre de estas, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio la miró o más bien, la examinó detalladamente, de arriba a abajo, la señora Ashengrotto tembló ante aquellos ojos, era dorados, penetrantes, parecían hechizarte y luego a devorarte.

“La mamá de Azul-chan, ¿Supongo? Señora Ashengrotto, un gusto, soy el padre de las gemelas”

Con una voz muy cordial el mayor le extendió su mano con garras afiladas y la mujer tuvo miedo de tomarla, era como si pudiera percibir el olor a sangre de ellos, como viera el rojo flotar las puntas pero al final, correspondió y regresó el apretón aunque notó que este tardó en soltarla, su mente quiso creer que aquello había sido una jugada de su imaginación.

“U-un gusto”

Con una pequeña sonrisa alejó su extremidad aunque sus miradas continuaron conectadas, era como si él la estuviera retando y ella no pudiera escapar aunque, tampoco supo de donde salió su determinación para no ceder.

“Mamá...”

La voz sacó a ambos del concurso de miradas, Ashengrotto observó a su hijo, estaba temeroso y la veía con preocupación, ahora deseaba abrazarlo con fuerza pero aquello sería una vez que salieran de ahí y con suerte...vivos.

Al mismo tiempo la mayor también notó que en el cuello de su hijo se asomaba algo que no pudo ver porque se había encogido lo más que pudo cuando entró, era una marca de dientes en su cuello...una dentadura completa.

“¡Bueno! Entonces este solo es un incidente menor”

La forma tan animada con que el otro expresó aquello le hizo enojar, ahora entendía lo de “marcar” y no era solo un “incidente”, a pesar de que la medicina cubría lo suficiente supo que su hijo sangró, que fue herido y aquello hizo hervir su sangre.

“¡Pero...!”

Estaba por reclamar pero la mirada de señor Leech la hizo callar, esos ojos dorados se clavaron más allá de su alma disipando su argumento a pesar de que el enojo seguía instalado en su corazón.

“Señora Ashengrotto, permítame le explico...”

La voz aparentaba amabilidad pero en sus ojos era palpable la amenaza (ahora entendía de donde surgía esa parte en la hija que había relatado el acontecimiento).

“Por naturaleza las anguilas solemos tener un instinto depredador, lo cual hace que sin querer seamos posesivos con algunas cosas, desgraciadamente es algo con lo que nacemos y conforme vamos creciendo aprendemos a controlarlo”-la sonrisa que estaba plantada en su cara no mostraba muestra de arrepentimiento- “Como verá mis hijas son apenas muy jóvenes y no han aprendido a controlar estas acciones y en consecuencia han dañado a su hijo ya que al parecer, lo consideran como algo suyo” -¿Suyo?-“La situación tuvo un impacto en ellas que provocó que sus instintos salieran a flote”

La explicación fue algo larga pero detallada y aunque en su mente la señora Ashengrotto sabía que nada de aquello justificaba lo ocurrido por su seguridad y la de su hijo, solo asintió pues aquellos ojos no dejaban de mirarla con insistencia.

Durante un segundo hubo silencio, la tensión cargaba el ambiente mientras el director solo los veía ambos buscando una solución, el cierre, todos deseaban huir de la sala y de aquella familia.

“Ya veo...”

“¡Si! Es culpa de Azul por preferir a esa sirena fea cara de ostra”

La voz de segunda hermana la hizo salir del trance, poco después esta fue acompañada por una risa de su padre, sin embargo los demás adultos (y Azul) no rieron.

“Floyd, quería, ya hemos hablado de esto”

La menor se cruzó de brazos y su mohín creció mientras su padre acariciaba sus cabellos, aunque la imagen podría parecer tierna todos sabían que no era así, había algo más oscuro por detrás.

“Entonces, ¿Podemos considerar esto como un accidente? La verdad tengo muchos asuntos que atender y esta reunión se ha alargado, supongo que para no dar más vueltas señor director, no permitirá retirar a nuestros hijos ¿no?”

El hombre mayor reaccionó al ser mencionado y solo asintió aunque no dijo más, permaneció en silencio.

“Entonces señora Ashengrotto, una disculpa”

Observó al mayor inclinarse y a sus hijas igual (una primero ya que la otra tuvo que pellizcarle el brazo su hermana para que dejara su berrinche e imitara a su padre) pero la disculpa le dejó un sabor amargo.

“Bueno, creo que es hora que nos vayamos, Floyd, Jade”

Tanto el mayor como las menores se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta sin embargo antes de salir, se volvieron para despedirse, el padre sostenía una mano de cada hija.

“Muchas gracias por su comprensión, esperemos esto no vuelva ocurrir, un gusto señora Ashengrotto, ojalá no encontremos en mejores circunstancias, adiós”

“¡Bye Azul-chan!”

“Nos vemos mañana...Azul”

Con ellos, las gemelas y su padre atravesaron la puerta y dejaron un aire de tensión en toda la sala.

La señora Ashengrotto no había notado cuando paró de respirar hasta que se vio obligada a tomar una bocanada de agua, su mirada fue a su hijo y esta vez, lo notó temblar, al principio no entendió porque hasta que recapituló lo ocurrido.

_“Nos vemos mañana...Azul”_

Oh...ahora entendía, a su pequeño le esperaba un duro camino por delante...

“Señor Ashengrotto”

La voz del director la sacó de sus pensamientos pero al mirarlo y verlo temblar, sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca, apretándolos en una línea, no estaba lista para recibir excusas.

“Esta bien director, si me disculpa tenemos que irnos, deje el restaurante encargado con mi esposo y debe estarnos esperando”

Con ello, también se retiró, sin mirar atrás.

“Vamos Azul”

“Señora...”

Tomó la mano de su hijo y salió.

Durante el inicio del trayecto no hablaron, pero la mano de la mujer apretó la del menor, provocando que esta la mirara preocupado.

“Madre...”

“Azul”

La voz de esta lo interrumpió.

“¿Qué pasó realmente?”

Al escuchar esto el infante bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, no había hablado para no molestar a su progenitora pero ahora no tenía más opción

“Estaba solo, escribiendo, me escondí para estar tranquilo pero unos compañeros me invitaron a jugar porque les faltaba uno, iba a aceptar pero...ellas aparecieron...”

La señora Ashengrotto entendió la situación, ahora estaba claro lo que había pasado...pero...

“¿Desde cuándo?”

“Desde que fueron trasladadas”

Así que su hijo había llamado la atención que no debía...

El camino al restaurante era corto pues se encontraba cerca, ambos mantuvieron el silencio, reflexionaron. Azul se sentía culpable, le molestaba no haber aguantado lo suficiente, que sus compañeros hubiera llamado al maestro, no haber sido capaz de decir no y que por eso lo hirieran, el no comprender que ahora pertenecía a las Leech y eso le hizo querer llorar pero, al llegar, la señora Ashengrotto se detuvo.

“¿Madre?”

Con cuidado la mayor descendió y al verla el menor se preocupó, en sus bellos labios había una sonrisa, Azul siempre había admirado lo suaves que eran estos cuando besaban sus mejillas y con aquel rojo carmín solo se resaltaban, ante sus ojos, su madre era la mujer más bella de océano y solo verla sonreír, le daba tranquilidad.

“Azul cariño, sé que es difícil pero...mami está aquí”

Las palabras llegaron al corazón de Azul y le hicieron sentir la calidez que desde lo ocurrido estaba buscado, al fin, lágrimas de tinta que estaba guardando salieron y abrazo a su madre.

“L-lo siento mami”

Su voz era entrecortada y la tinta bailaba alrededor de ellos pero a la señora Ashengrotto no le importó ahora lo único que quería era darle seguridad a su hijo y así, utilizando sus tentáculos lo acunó, formó una barrera entre ellos y el mundo.

“Tranquilo cariño, mami está aquí y lo solucionaremos”

Y es que no mentía, ella se aseguraría de que su pequeño estuviera bien, que esas anguilas no lo tocarán, después de todo era una mamá pulpo y ese instinto era natural aunque…al final, lo que no sabía, era que no podría proteger a su bebé lo suficiente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del océano, la familia de anguilas llegaba a casa.

El camino había sido silencioso y ambas morenas se sentían inquietas por el silencio de su padre. Al entrar y escuchar el seguro de la puerta se pusieron alertas y se tomaron de las manos.

“Así que...un pulpo...”

La voz de mayor volvió a adoptar un barítono que causo un estremecimiento en las gemelas pero no mostraron debilidad, sabían que era lo que menos debían demostrar ante su padre.

Cuando este dio la vuelta para verlas y se acercó evitaron retroceder aunque sus colas se balancearon ligeramente, para cuando este se hinco frente a ellas con una sonrisa, tragaron duro.

“Floyd, ¿Qué habíamos hablado sobre atacar demasiado pronto a la presa?”

El tono juguetón de su padre les advirtió que no se encontraba molesto y ambas sonrieron, la menor se separó un poco de su hermana y se abrazó a la cintura del mayor.

“Pero es que una maldita sirena tonta cara de ostra se lo quería llevar, era tan fea que me dieron ganas de arrancarle la sonrisa de la cara”

Ante el tono infantil que uso los demás en la sala soltaron una risita, aunque el comentario fuera inapropiado en su totalidad.

“Oh, oh, mis pequeñas sanguijuelas comen ansias”

Las manos del mayor acariciaron los finos cabellos de su hija y su sonrisa creció depredadora, mostrando sus afilados dientes sin esconder su malicia.

“Debo admitir que Azul se veía apetitoso cuando comenzó a llorar, igual sentí ganas de morderlo”

La otra gemela coincidió con su hermana y a diferencia de lo que mostraba en el exterior, ahora su sonrisa se asemejaba a la de su pariente, incluso su lengua se deslizó por sus dientes en un gesto hambriento.

“Oh mis niñas” -las manos del adulto acariciaba aquellos finos cabellos de ambas, girando entre sus dedos ese mechón que era diferente a todos los demás-“No coman ansias o lo asustaran”

Ante esto, ambas sonrieron y abrazaron a su progenitor, la familia entera parecía regocijarse ante la idea de una nueva caza.

“Azul será nuestro, no dejaremos que nadie lo toque”

Era la voz de Floyd

“Es un juguete interesante sin duda”

El mayor se alegró de escuchar que sus pequeñas practicaban su caza y aunque, la presencia de la mamá del pequeño lo hizo ponerse alerta, él se aseguraría de que no interfiriera, después de todo, le gustaba complacer a sus pequeñas aunque, tampoco creía que necesitaran su ayuda, así, la familia había hecho un pacto, que a futuro cumplirían...

* * *

Años después…

La señora Ashengrotto cargaba un pañuelo, sus lágrimas antes de tinta ahora en tierra firme eran transparente, su esposo estaba asegurándose de que todo saliera perfectamente y mientras ella observaba desde lejos el mar y a su hijo que se encontraba en medio de sus futuras esposas, con cada uno de sus brazos ocupado por la mano de estas, notó en su rostro una sonrisa elegante y el brillo feliz de su mirada, le alegraba que al final, todo hubiera salido correctamente, siempre supo que Azul podría manejar las cosas.

“Oh, señora Ashengrotto, ¿Lista para la ceremonia?”

Tan distraída se encontraba que no notó la presencia del señor Leech a su lado, se hallaba vestido elegantemente aunque en su cuello se asomaban algunas marcas de sus tatuajes.

“Señor Leech, es un placer encontrarlo ¿O debería llamarlo consuegro?”

Una risita escapó de sus labios rojos y vio al otro sonreír, después de tanto tiempo había logrado limar algunas asperezas y hallar cierta paz entre ellos.

“Oh, ¿Así que por fin lo ha aceptado?”

El comentario no era adecuado pero no cargaba con esa malicia que antes podría haber iniciado la guerra entre ambos, la señora Ashengrotto aún tenía las marcas en su hombro derecho (una pequeña línea cicatriz apenas imperceptible) de su último encuentro hace ya varios años.

“Al final, uno no puede negar el destino ¿Cierto?”

El comentario fue un tanto amargo pero ambos compartieron una sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraron en un mutuo acuerdo.

“Tengo entendido que su hijo va para su segundo negocio de restaurantes en tierra, así que puedo asumir que nada les faltará a mis hijas”

Notó el intento por cambiar la conversación y agradeció un poco esto, no quería regresar a la incomodad de antes.

“Si, es un joven inteligente, sabe manejar sus negocios”

Una sonrisa de orgullo pinto sus labios y de ahí, vino un silencio cómodo.

Ahí, frente al mar, la señora Ashengrotto sintió tranquilidad, el ver a su hijo hablar con los invitados con una sonrisa mientras se desenvolvía con facilidad le hizo sentir lejanos aquellos días donde se ocultaba en sus tentáculos, aquella época donde lo cuidaba, ahora, el podía nadar por el océano solo.

“Entonces debo tener la confianza de que mis futuros nietos estarán a salvo, ya sabe, ambas hijas mías están en encinta...”

La noticia pesó como un ladrillo en el estómago de la mujer, no era una sorpresa, ya lo sabía pero escucharlo en voz alta era algo deferente, al final, no negaría que aún tenía esperanza de que su primogénito pudiera escapar, pero con dos bebés en camino, eso era imposible, sobre todo con un padre que cazaría al bastardo que se atreviera abandonar a sus niñas y que usaría a todo su séquito en la persecución.

“Si, puede confiar en mi hijo...”

Lo notó cuando la mano de Azul se aferraba a ambas al acercarse alguien demasiado y la sonrisa de estas, el cómo a veces se acariciaban el vientre sin querer y aunque el vestido blanco disimulara, para alguien que ya había sido madre era evidente, aquellas dos morenas habían cumplido su objetivo y su hijo estaba atado a un contrato de por vida.

“Perfecto, será interesante ver como la familia Ashengrotto-Leech crece”

Notó la sonrisa de este, el cómo se burlaba de su desgracia e impotencia pero al final del día, le señora Ashengrotto había aprendido a confiar en su hijo y si este continuó con aquello es porque sabía manejar su negocio.

“Si, será interesante”

Con esto, ella extendió su mano, un acto que no solo realizaba su descendencia, al final esa inteligencia para negociar Azul la había heredado de algún lado. Por un momento observó la sorpresa en el otro pero la sonrisa regresó a su cara rápidamente y terminó estrechando su extremidad, era una alianza, un acuerdo de paz, de aceptación, pues sabían quien había ganado pero ninguno de la forma en que se planeó, ambos perdieron algunas cosas en el camino y terminaron ahí.

El saludo y encuentro de miradas se detuvo cuando escucharon el sonido de una campana, la ceremonia iba a comenzar, entonces, se soltaron, la señora Ashengrotto fingió arreglar su vestido y el señor Leech su cuello, pero después, este le ofreció su brazo a la mujer.

“¿Vamos?”

La mujer observó este gesto sorprendida pero terminó por aceptarlo y sonrió.

“Por supuesto”

Y el destino siguió corriendo...

* * *

 ***Vivo:** la probabilidad de que un tritón pulpo nazca es muy baja y el que sobreviva es aún más baja.


	9. Capitulo IX

**N/A:** Este capítulo se me salió de la manga, se supone que lo iba a publicar después de otro que tengo preparado pero la tentación me ganó, perdón, amo imaginarme a los hijos de Azul ¿?. Habrá muchas notas al final.

* * *

_Capítulo IX_

_Hogar_

_FloydxAzulxJade Mpreg_

* * *

-Claro, podemos consultar con el almacén y aumentar el pedido en esta ocasión.

La voz del pulpo era suave y complaciente, transmitiendo una sensación de tranquilidad al cliente aunque su mente estuviera llena de cálculos y considerando las posibles consecuencias de las acciones en aquel negocio, llevaba 30 minutos resolviendo el desastre provocado por el dueño y estaba seguro que a futuro tendría que tratar con el proveedor molesto, el solo pensamiento le daba dolor de cabeza, no obstante, lo que más sacaba a relucir su irritación fue que eran tan descarados como para invadir a su casa en horas inadecuadas, mínimo tuvieron la decencia de avisarle, si este no fuera un negocio importante, desplazaría las responsabilidades a alguien más, aunque a él siempre le gustaba tratar esos asuntos de primera mano, era muy receloso con su trabajo.

Pero…

Sus ojos se desviaron sin querer a su reloj, siguiendo el pasar de las manecillas mientras fingía anotar algunos detalles que ya se encontraban almacenados en su mente, había tardado demasiado con aquella negociación (principalmente por lo muy hablador que era su cliente aunque, no se quejaba de su trato cordial aunque sospechoso) y el asunto pendiente que había relevado estaba por llegar, solo esperaba que no lo interrumpieran pero, conociendo a esas dos personas, no dudarían en buscarlo.

-Perfecto, entonces los productos deben llegar el día 16 de este mes, de todos modos, le proporcionaremos un número de guía para que esté al tanto del transporte, más adelante podemos efectuar el chequeo de calidad.

Con una sonrisa fingida, terminó de colocar los últimos detalles al acuerdo y extendió el contrato a la persona que tenía en frente, tal vez hubiera podido disfrutar de esa satisfacción si no tuviera tanta prisa.

-Gracias Ashengrotto-san, la casa Erthing siempre reconoce su buen trato, su compañía siempre nos deja satisfechos, incluso en las situaciones adversas son los únicos que dominan los problemas de forma adecuada y rápida, se adaptan con facilidad-Las palabras de la persona eran dulces pero Azul solo endureció su expresión cordial, no soportaba tanto los halagos cuando no se encontraba de humor aunque su orgullo creció al escuchar la buena imagen que tenían sus clientes de sus capacidades.

-Al contrario, es honor que nos permitan trabajar con ustedes.

Una sonrisa por parte del cliente fue suficiente para confirmar el cierre del negocio y pasar a las firmas, con esto, faltaba poco para poder retirar a aquel individuo de su casa, justo a tiempo hacerse cargo de “otros” asuntos.

-Bien, con esto quedamos en sus manos.

Con un aire de satisfacción el hombre mayor le extendió el papel y casi se lo arrebata, pero logró controlar sus movimientos y lo tomó con cuidado, metiéndolo en una carpeta que trajo previamente.

-Cuidaremos bien de la casa Erthing, como siempre.

Estrechando sus manos por un negocio bien hecho, Azul observó con entusiasmo como el varón se levantaba para irse pero, justo cuando se hallaba por abandonar el sillón, escuchó el sonido de la puerta, sabía que no debió hacer los negocios en la sala pero estaba tan desesperado por terminar aquello que pensó que se saldría con la suya, aunque su despacho tampoco hubiera evitado que tal encuentro ocurriese.

En el momento que volvió la mirada a su cliente, este ya estaba centrado en la fuente del sonido y esta, le regresaba la atención fijamente, un par de ojos heterocroma ticos que sabía que se hallaban analizando la situación y comunicándose en silencio.

-Oh vaya, no había tenido el gusto de conocer a los hijos del señor Ashengrotto, aunque, previamente escuché rumores de ellos, definitivamente se parecen a sus padres.

Los ojos curiosos de ambos gemelos observaban al invitado de manera penetrante, el color dorado y azul con leven indicios de oliva contrastaba y era realzado por sus cabellos plata con un singular mechón rizado verde. Los niños se quedaron quitos, silenciosos aunque Azul podía notar que detrás de su expresión, estudiaban su entorno antes de tomar una decisión.

-Tienen ese particular color como el de ellos-Observó con temor como el individuo se acercaba a estos, sin embargo, los menores no parecían intimidados, se sostenían la mano mutuamente y alzaron su mirada ante el adulto, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-Si…-Azul de inmediato dejó los papeles, casi haciendo caer la pluma al suelo mientras se acercaba a los hermanos buscando advertir a su invitado, los infantes podrían parecer inocentes pero se asemejaban mucho a sus progenitores, no solo en apariencia- Señor Erthing…

Para cuando Azul llegó, el mencionado ya se encontraba hincado frente a ellos.

El señor Erthing era aún joven, se encontraba en sus cuarenta y siempre se había mostrado amable, ahora es que entendía que su amabilidad no solo se extendía a los adultos, pero no esperó que se acercara tanto, pensó que tal vez ignoraría a sus hijos pero, cuando vio ese brillo en sus mirada, solo pudo salir a socorrerlo.

-Hola pequeños, soy en Señor Erthing, trabajo con su papá-Los saludó pero estos no respondieron, se quedaron inmóviles, parecían muñecas, no obstante, el adulto no dejó de insistir.

-Erthing-san…-Azul estaba por asentar una mano en la cabeza de su estirpe en un gesto que cariñoso pero que escondía una amonestación, pero la voz del mayor lo detuvo.

-Veo que regresaron de la escuela, ¿Hicieron muchos amigos? Seguro son tan amables como Ashengrotto-san, se parecen mucho a él, deben tener su sonrisa.

Eso fue todo lo que el otro tuvo que decir y, a pesar de sus intenciones amables, el que le sonriera y le mostrara sus dientes a los niños fue la primera advertencia.

-Niños…

Azul les advirtió y casi coloca su mano sobre de estos pero, era demasiado tarde, ambos vieron la oportunidad ym al igual que los gemelos mayores, no la desperdiciaron, entonces, la cara de muñeca de ambos se vio desfigurada por una de las sonrisas más encantadoras de todas, sus mejillas regordetas y sus ojos grandes solo resaltaban sus rasgos adorables. El señor Erthing tenía razón, sus hijos habían heredado esa parte de él, la facilidad para el engaño pero, en sus genes guardaban algo más poderoso por parte de los padres y ese, era el sentido de la caza.

Y si, ambos tenían una expresión hermosa pero, todo se perdía cuando uno observaba sus ***dientes,** unos fuertes y afilados caninos de leche, puntiagudos y listos para clavarse en su presa.

Al final, al ver esto, Azul sintió cierta esperanza, tal vez así, el adulto se sentiría intimidado, se alejaría, pero no…estaba tan equivocado y por el contrario, el hombre mayor se acercó para admirarlos con curiosidad.

-¡Oh! Increíble, la genética es maravillosa y los rasgos de los tritones, más.

Por inercia, uno de sus dedos se aproximó peligrosamente a la boca de uno de los gemelos, simplemente en acto de sincera curiosos, incluso el niño abrió más la boca como si mostrara su permiso pero, Azul sabía que todo eso era un engaño, sus hijos eran inteligentes y lo habían observado demasiado bien, aprendieron el arte del engaño de la familia. Justo antes de que sus ojos se afilaran y comenzará a notar como la sonrisa adorable se transformara en la de un depredador satisfecho de atrapar una presa ingenua, le tomó la mano al Señor Erthing y lo detuvo.

La expresión de los gemelos cambió y voltearon a verlo de inmediato, en seguida notaron su gesto endurecida y emprendieron la retirada, sabían que era la última advertencia y se la tomaron en serio, entonces, se soltaron y avanzaron para abrazarse de las piernas de Azul, fingiendo inocencia con esos ojos que mostraban un deje de disculpa (aunque no había señal real de arrepentimiento, pero luego hablarían de aquello en privado).

-Cuidado señor Erthing, se que son adorables pero los dientes de leche de las sirena s suelen ser algo peligrosos y sensibles-La sonrisa pulcra en su rostro solo era para esconder su irritación y con cuidado ayudó (casi obligó) al hombre a levantarse.

-Mil disculpas señor Ashengrotto, yo…-Escuchó el arrepentimiento sincero en la voz del este y casi sintió pena por ser tan grosero, **casi** , porque tuvo que evitar que perdiera el dedo- no era mi intención, es que así suelo recibir a mis sobrinos.

Negando con la cabeza, mantuvo su sonrisa y mientras soltaba al hombre, su mano pasó a palmear la cabeza de sus hijos en un gesto familiar, aunque no se notó, por un segundo apoyó con mas fuerza la yema de sus dedos sobre ambos, haciendo que uno soltara una mueca rápida antes de volver a su expresión neutral, ambos apretaron con fuerza sus pierna, demostrando su arrepentimiento por lo que sus caricia se volvió más suave.

-Entiendo, a veces la curiosidad y el corazón nos ganan.

Aunque Azul jamás había tenido deseos de ser compasivo con otro niño que no fueran sus hijos, fingió empatía por el sujeto simplemente para que este no se sintiera mal y las disculpas alargasen su visita.

-Aún asi, lo lamento Ashengrotto-san-los ojos del mayor siguieron mostrando culpa y su mirada volvió a los pequeños quienes sintieron como la mano de su progenitor se detenía, para evitar conflictos, ambos optaron por sonreírle al mayor (esta vez, sin mostrar sus dientes), aceptando sus disculpas- lo lamento pequeños.

-Tranquilo Erthing-san

Por fin, la sonrisa volvió a la cara de su cliente y Azul consideró que era momento de que se fuera.

-Bueno Ashengrotto-san, creo que es hora de que me vaya, le he quitado demasiado de su tiempo y supongo que desea pasar la tarde con sus hijos

Con una sonrisa, el octópodo acompañó a este a la salida, aún tenía asuntos que resolver con aquellos pequeños, más ahora.

-Con esto me despido Ashengrotto-san, espero verlo muy pronto por nuestras tiendas.

Estrechando la mano de su cliente, el pulpo asintió y al soltarlo, hizo un gesto de despedida.

-Nos veremos en un corto tiempo señor Erthing, apenas tenga sus números de guía, se los enviaré.

-Perfecto

Retrocediendo, el mayor estaba por alejarse pero, antes de darse la vuelta parecía que la curiosidad le ganó y sus ojos volvieron a ese par heterocromático que lo observaban otra vez con una expresión indiferente. Al principio el adulto pareció querer decir algo pero, al final, su boca se cerró y solo se despidió con la mano antes de retomar su retirada.

Los gemelos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, pero al ver el entusiasmos del terrestre, el gesto fue devuelto y ahora si, el mayor pareció retirarse satisfecho …Azul esperaba no volver a verlo pisar su casa.

Con un suspiro pesado, cerró la puerta y el silencio reinó por tiempo, minutos en los que las tres figuras se quedaron quietas, los gemelos lo sabían lo que ocurriría pero tampoco hicieron un intento por escapar, no querían enojar a su madre, entonces, Azul se hincó ante ellos y lo miró con ojos severos.

-¿Qué hablamos sobre amenazar a la gente?

La pregunta corta y con un tono de reproche que ya era conocido para los menores, el cambio en ambos fue inmediato, uno desvió la mirada y otro la bajó, a pesar de que les gustaba jugar con cualquier presa que se le presentara, no les agradaba la idea de hacer enojar a su madre.

Azul vio a sus hijos y por un momento su expresión no cambio, debía ser severo, para juegos estaban Floyd y Jade, los consentía cuando no veía, pero él, debía ser la parte autoritaria de su casa, no quería daños colaterales, sin embargo…

-Se que no nos agrada tener gente extraña aquí, menos de trabajo, pero debemos ser cuidadosos.

El suspiro que soltó fue el indicativo para que ambos lo miraran, esperando el veredicto final, pero, cuando sus manos se posaron en la cabeza de cada uno y acarició el mechón de diferente color, los pequeños habían dejado el miedo atrás y se acercaron para abrazarlo.

-Seremos cuidadosos, gracias mami.

Escuchó el agradecimiento y no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente aquellos pequeños sellaron su corazón desde que los tuvo.

-Bien, vamos, debemos ir a ver a su hermanita y cambiarnos.

Aquello pareció emocionar a los hermanos pues soltaron un pequeño grito de satisfacción, era diferente verlos cuando realmente estaban felices y sin duda le sorprendía que no hubieran mencionado a la menor o fueran a buscarla, seguro se sentían amenazados por el extraño.

Con cuidado los tomó y los cargó, mientras se dirigía al cuarto a la par de que escuchaba las anécdotas sobre los que les había ocurrido en clase, ambos hablaban rápido y con entusiasmo, Azul agradecía que a diferencias de él, sus hijos fueron más capaces para entablar amistad aunque conocía que eran más liderazgo que nada, ellos realmente preferían su compañía mutua o la de su hermana.

-Pero, hablaremos de esto cuando sus padres lleguen.

El cambio y el estremecimiento de ambos fue inmediato y casi se le escapa una risa al ver el mohín en sus mejillas pero, ninguno dijo nada, sabían que eran las consecuencias de sus acciones y al final, los gemelos Leech terminaban perdonando a sus hijos, realmente al que le tenían más temor de ser juzgados era con Azul, pero, la idea de un futuro castigo rápido se les olvidó cuando entraron a la habitación y sus ojos se posaron en el inmenso tanque en medio de esta, era transparente, de vidrio y decorado con dibujos en los cristales (todos de los gemelos), pero, lo mas interesante era una gran olla en medio, gigante, donde se podía ver una masa acurrucada y cubierta, la cual abrazaba un ****tentáculo,** era su hija.

Azul sintió como ambos se removían en sus brazos, desesperados por llegar a su hermanita, sin embargo los detuvo.

-Recuerde, deben cambiarse antes.

Los niños lo miraron ansiosos y esto fue el indicativo para colocarlos en el piso, no tardaron mucho en comenzar a quitarse la ropa mostrando un collar en forma de caracola en sus cuellos, eran idénticos y de color plata, apenas estuvieran en contacto con el agua, adquirirían su verdadera forma pero antes, se encontraba seguro de que colgarían sus nuevos dibujos en el cristal de la estructura, esa era su rutina, siempre le traían algo nuevo a su hermanita después de sus clases (a veces le preguntaban cuando esta podría ir con ellos, transformarse, pero Azul les había explicado que aún era pequeña para tomar una poción, ocultando su temor a afectar su crecimiento).

Al ver a su descendencia, también sintió la necesidad de ir con la menor, el trato con el cliente había demorado bastante (incluso temió que se despertara) y comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad de tenerla cerca.

Asi, la familia comenzó su proceso para entrar en el tanque y pasar el rato, Azul había concluido los negocios por el día de hoy y luego podría ocuparse en la noche pero ahora, era de sus hijos hasta que llegaran sus padres del encargo que les había hecho.

* * *

-Ah, Azul los hubiera dejado arrancarle el dedo a ese tipo como un pago por atreverse a venir.

Esa era la voz de Floyd, aún seguía siendo indiferente a los demás aunque en público había aprendido a ser más discreto con sus deseos, pero ahora que se encontraban solos, no reprimía su disgusto.

-Seguro le quitaban un buen bocado.

Su risa se combinó con la de los menores mientras les hacía cosquillas ante la mirada acusatoria de Azul y la condescendiente de Jade.

-¡No digas eso! –Lo amenazó el octópodo mientras dejaba sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche.

-Mmm

Escuchó la queja de Floyd y estaba seguro que había hecho un mohín pero las manos de Jade en su hombros lo detuvieron de continuar con su regañando.

-Bueno, bueno, ya pasó, además, seguro el terrestre no sabía que se encontraba insinuando cuando sonrió, los seres de tierra suelen ser ignorantes con respecto a la cultura marina.

Dejando pasar el hecho de que insultó a su cliente, Azul se permitió relajarse ante el toque de su esposo y procedió a terminar de abrir su camisa para doblarla y colocarla en la cama, aún debían meter a los niños al tanque y luego seguirían ellos.

-Bien, ¡Pero aún así deben acostumbrarse a tratar con los humanos! Recuerden que gran parte de nuestros negocios están aquí.

Con esta última replica, le hizo un gesto a los niños para que se acercasen, ambos, tomaron sus manos y los dirigió a las escaleras de la estructura en el centro de la habitación.

-Ya nos disculpamos

-¡Si! Nos disculpamos e hicimos la tarea más rápida hoy, cumplimos nuestra parte del trato.

Con ello, el par ascendió y con cuidado se introdujeron en el agua, el resplandor fue rápido y en segundos, sus piernas pasaron a ser unas largas colas con escamas albinas y de un verde más suave que él de sus padres, ambos nadaron cerca de la olla de pulpo y observaron a su hermanita curiosos mientras dormía, no entraban, aún faltaba Azul ahí.

-Bien, tienen razón, ellos cumplieron.

Con esto, los adultos se prepararon para entrar, era natural para las sirenas desprenderse fácilmente de la tela que en tierra era tan importante para la gente de que caminaba en dos pies.

-Aun así, debemos cuidar estos detalles, sé que les gusta jugar pero…temo que pueda causar algún inconveniente a futuro…

La voz de Azul era baja, solo para sus esposos, pero, detrás de esta se notaba su inseguridad, temía que tal vez sus hijos pudieran vivir lo que él enfrentó durante su infancia (a pesar de que se habían desempeñado bien tanto en tierra y como en el mar, a pesar de sus rasgos –colores- tan particulares).

Al escuchar aquello, la reacción de los gemelos fue inmediata, rodearon a su pareja y lo sostuvieron entre sus pechos, en un abrazo reconfortante.

-Tranquilo Azul, ambos son tan inteligentes como tú.

El tono juguetón de Floyd en su oído alejaba sus inseguridades y el pulgar de Jade en su cadera acariciándolo en forma de circulo, relajaba su cuerpo.

-Después de todo son tus hijos, además, les hemos enseñado bien, no hay que temer, el instinto nunca gana, Azul los ha educado como nos educó.

Con una risita, los ojos de los gemelos persiguieron los suyos y en un acto de amor, primero besó a Jade de forma casta (pues se encontraba de frente) y luego se volteó para besar a Floyd. Le gustaba estar así, entre ambos, dejando que sus temores se disolvieran. Aún no entendía como llegaron a ello, la suerte que había tenido de que nunca se aburrieran de él y al final, terminar sellado su contrato de por vida con el matrimonio y el nacimiento de sus tres hijos.

Solo el sonido del agua los sacó de su ensimismado y su vista regresó a la pecera, notó un par de ojos que lo veían expectantes, a los gemelos más pequeños no les gustaba estar fuera del foco de la atención de sus padres, los hallaban esperándolos.

-Bueno, vamos.

A pesar de que escuchó la protesta de Floyd, se dirigió al tanque y ahí, en la orilla, aguardaban sus hijos. Aquello le parecía curioso, antes había rechazado tanto su verdadera forma y ahora, sintiendo como el hechizo le hacía cambiar y la manera en que la cola de sus pequeños se enredaba en sus tentáculos, todo el proceso le dio tranquilidad, se sentía completo, sus ochos extremidades siempre estarían ahí para ellos, demostrarles su amor, aquellos brazos eran los mismo que los había mecido y callado sus llantos y ahora, mientras entraba en la olla y tomaba a su pequeña en brazos, los envolvían y estos, se dejaban abrazar, apreciando la cercanía de su madre.

En el espacio solo cabían los cuatro pues Jade y Floyd eran demasiado largos pero, siempre habían dos de sus tentáculos fuera para cada uno, para que los sostuvieran mientras dormían a la par de que la punta de la cola de sus hijos también se asomaba para tocar la de sus padres, mismas que envolvía la olla en un circulo seguro.

Asi, la familia dormía, toda unida, como un cardumen inseparable, solo ahí Azul se sentía completo, a veces incluso le daban ganas de llorar al recordar el pasado tan lejano de lo que fue una vez una olla vacía en donde buscaba ocultarse, solo, pero ahora, se encontraba rodeado de tanta calidez y protección que no podía desear nada más, ningún contrato lo llenaría tanto como esto.

Lo disfrutaría, apreciaría cada momento hasta que su hija fuera lo suficiente mayor para tomar la poción y salir del agua pero por ahora, solo cerró los ojos y soñó, soñó con un joven pulpo que ya no lloraba, que no estaba solo.

* * *

**Algunos datos sobre la familia Leech-Ashengrotto (solo son teorías de la historia):**

***Dientes** : Se dice que el mostrar los dientes es un símbolo de intimidación entre las sirenas morenas, como una amenaza. Esto se debe a que antes, se tenía el mito de que las morenas (animal) mostraban sus caninos como una advertencia antes del ataque por lo que las demás especies de sirenas asociaron este gesto con tales tritones, sin embargo, con el avance de la investigación, se descubrió que aquello era falso pero, la especie de los gemelos Leech aprovechó este rumor durante mucho tiempo para intimar a los demás tritones por lo que el gesto se quedó como una costumbre. Por ello, cada que una sirena morena sonríe y muestra los dientes uno debe tener cuidado, pues es una amenaza implícita para un posible ataque.

***Tentáculo** : Los niños pulpos son muy apegados a sus madres y estas, a ellos, debido a que es muy difícil su concepción, la progenitora despierta un instinto de protección por sus hijos cuando nacen, por eso, en los primero años, suelen esconderlos entre sus tentáculos aún de su pareja, esto se debe a los instintos primitivos en su sangre (las madres pulpos se sacrifican por sus huevos para que puedan eclosionar).

De hecho, durante los últimos meses de embarazo, la hembra puede llegar a dañar a su compañero si este se acerca mucho, durante el parto, ellas dan a luz solas y los primeros meces se aíslan en un lugar cerrado y nadie puede acercarse a ellas o a sus hijos, pues pueden tener la consecuencia de que les arranquen alguna extremidad (lo cual no importa tanto para los machos pues tas vuelven a crecer).

Cuando Azul se embarazó los gemelos no pudieron acercárseles pues sus tentáculos pudieron ahorcarlos, esto se suma a que son enemigos naturales y a diferencia de los pulpos machos, las extremidades de las morenas no vuelven a crecer. El instinto de protección se aplica a todos los hijos, incluso si son de otra especie.

-El nombre de la niña es Uma haciendo referencia a Descendiente de Disney.

-Cuando azul menciona que la bebe es muy pequeña para transformarse hace referencia de que las pociones pueden dañar su crecimiento, por eso deben esperar cierto periodo antes de poder utilizar hechizos en estos y el primer año su desarrollo lo pasan en el agua.

-Cuando nacieron los gemelos pasaron un tiempo en el mar, por eso ambos tienen experiencia tanto marinas como terrestres.

* **Un poco sobre el embarazo de Azul:**

En la sirenita, Ariel se convierte en humana y se supone que ella había aceptado vivir así por siempre, por eso puede tener un embarazo normal en tierra, es hasta la segunda película donde vuelve a su forma real.

En el caso de Azul, el no deja su lado acuático ni terrestre, por ello los tres toman una poción para mantener la forma en tierra (además recordemos que Azul es bueno en las pociones, así que las ha perfeccionado con el tiempo), ante esto, su embarazo tuvo que ocurrir de manera diferente y con otros cuidados:

-En primera tuvo que tomar una poción que le permitiera concebir pues su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para eso, además de supervisar constantemente su embarazo junto con chequeos continuos.

-Con respecto a la mezcla de especies no hubo ningún problema pues ocurre con frecuencia entre las colonias de tritones, al final, los hizo suelen presentarse con la especie del gen dominante, sin embargo, es necesario llevar un monitoreo del desarrollo fetal para evitar complicaciones.

-Para evitar daños a los bebes o en su desarrollo, todo el embarazo fue en su forma de tritón.

* * *

**N/A:** Al final no me gustó tanto como quedó…lo corregiré después


End file.
